Le slow
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: Plusieurs OS sur le Quinntana. Bonne lecture.
1. Le rêve

Coucou à toi ^^ Ou peut-être bonsoir (je viens d'ailleurs de me rendre compte que j'écrivais toujours bonsoir en deux mots...) J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes une bonne journée ou soirée =) Merci de prendre la peine de me lire =) Sa me fais plaisir, en revanche il faut vraiment lire jusqu'au bout pour comprendre l'histoire =) Et ne pas me souhaiter une mort lente et cruelle ou que sais-je encore =) Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Elle est sur la piste de danse, en train de faire un slow avec Finn, on pourrait croire qu'il s'est amélioré depuis le lycée. En même temps il a quand même eu 10 ans pour s'entraîner, je suis d'ailleurs persuader qu'il a prit des cours de danse dernièrement quand il a reçu l'invitation pour la soirée des anciens élèves. J'ai trouver bizarre qu'il vienne l'inviter à danser surtout qu'il sait qu'on est ensemble. Une fois le slow finit, il l'a raccompagne jusqu'à moi et je peux entendre un bout de leur conversation, malgré le bruit de la musique.

- Donc, sa fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ? Demande t-il en souriant avec son sourire débile de Finn Hudson.

- Quatre ans, six mois et quelque jours. Dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- C'est précis. Dit-il en rigolant.

- San me le rappelle à peu près toute les semaines. Dit-elle en rigolant à son tour.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie et je tiens à ce que ce soit le tiens aussi, alors j'aime te le rappeler. Dis-je alors qu'elle se place à coté de moi et Finn en face de nous.

- Le plus beau jour de ma vie est surtout quand je t'ai rencontrer. Dit-elle en prenant une de mes mains.

- Vous êtes mignonnes. Nous dit Finn en souriant bizarrement.

- Un problème le baleineau ? Demande-je en le fusillant du regard tandis qu'il grimace.

- San ! Me gronde Quinn en se retournant et en prenant un regard menaçant pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Désolé bébé. Dis-je en baissant les yeux. Elle allait répondre mais Finn la coupa.

- C'est rien Quinn, je savais que Santana ne changerais pas malgré le temps. Dit-il plein de rancœur dans la voix avant de partir.

Il se lève et part, je sens que je vais me faire engueuler et bien comme il faut en plus de sa. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me réprimande mais rien, elle se lève sans lâcher ma main et m'entraîne jusqu'à la salle où nous avions Glee Club autre fois. Et la je vois son regard s'assombrir comme jamais je ne l'avais vu.

- Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas t'en empêcher !? Crie t-elle.

- Quinn... Mais ma phrase tombe à l'eau parce qu'elle reprend.

- Tu te tais ! Hurle t-elle. Finn est quelqu'un de gentil et sensible et toi ? Un monstre rempli de méchanceté ! Continue t-elle sur le même ton alors que je déglutit fasse à ses paroles.

- Quinn... Tentai-je une nouvelle, mais la encore elle me coupe.

- Tais-toi, je t'ai dis ! Je te déteste, Finn est mon seul grand amour et toi, tu as tout gâcher alors qu'on venait de passer un moment inoubliable ! Je ne t'aime pas, je voulais juste te faire payer de lui avoir prit sa virginité ! Ses paroles son comme des coups de poignard. Tu croyais vraiment que je t'aimai ? Mais il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de rêver ma pauvre ! Continue t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Je ne saurai plus rien entendre, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a battue de coup et que pour finir on m'aille planter un couteau dans le coeur, c'est la sensation la plus désagréable que j'ai connue. Alors pour ne plus rien entendre je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait, bien que ma vie vienne de partir en fumer. Je sors du lycée et me dirige sur vers chez mes parents, mais au moment de traverser, avec les larmes qui ravage mon visage et la vitesse à laquelle je vais, je ne vois pas la voiture me foncer dessus. Soudain trou noir.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Criai-je en me relevant en sursaut.

Je regarde partout dans la pièce éclairer un minimum par la lune. Puis, j'allume la lampe de chevet et regarde la personne à coté de moi qui immerge doucement.

- San. gémit la voix de la personne endormie à coté. Puis d'un coup elle est parfaitement réveiller. Y a un problème avec le bébé ? Continue t-elle en me regardant paniquer.

- Non, c'est juste que...

Je ne saurai pas continuer ma phrase que je fond littéralement en larme. Je pleurs comme je n'ai plus pleurer depuis longtemps, elle me prend dans ses bras et je me colle le plus possible à elle, alors qu'elle me berce doucement après que l'effet de surprise soit passer. Quand je me calme elle se décide à prendre la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur ? Demande t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

- Quinn ne me quitte jamais. Gémi-je de nouveau en pleurs. Et jamais pour Finn, s'il te plaît.

- San, je ne compte pas te quitter, je t'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimer, tu le sais. Dit-elle en resserrant son emprise sur moi et en embrassant le haut de ma tête.

- Oui, mais j'ai pas envie que tu me quittes, jamais. Pleurniche-je comme une enfant.

- Et je ne le ferrai pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie, parce que je t'aime Santana Lopez. Enchaîne t-elle en me berçant.

- Même si j'ai un sale caractère ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime ton sale caractère.

- Et même si je dis des méchancetés à Finn et plein d'autre personne ?

- Oui San.

- Et même quand je te réveille à 04h du matin comme aujourd'hui alors que tu travailles demain, enfin, tantôt.

- Même quand tu me réveilles au milieu de la nuit.

- Et même quand je te fais un caprice pour avoir des fraises à 02h du matin ?

- Oui.

- Et même quand j'interdis à porcelaine et toute la clique de venir à la maison ?

- Oui.

- Et même quand j'enferme Rachel dehors alors qu'il pleut et que je la regarde par la fenêtre ?

- Oui.

- Et même...

- Stop San, je t'aime toi, ton sale caractère et ton caractère en général, tout ce que tu fais je trouve sa bien, parce que je t'aime. Tout ce que tu dis j'approuve parce que j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, et je ne te quitterais jamais même dans tes rêves les plus fous, compris ? Demande t-elle alors que je hoche la tête de haut en bas. Très bien, maintenant on peux dormir s'il te plaît ?

Et encore une fois je hoche la tête. J'éteins la lampe de chevet et attends qu'elle soit bien installer, avant de me lover dans ses bras qu'elle resserre une fois que je suis mise correctement, je niche automatiquement ma tête dans son cou et essaye de me rendormir. Puis, une réalité me frappe.

- Tu sais Quinn, tu as tors, parce que dans mes rêves les plus fous tu m'as quittée... Et j'ai entendu dire que les rêves pouvaient provenir d'une réalité...

Alors que je continue de faire -attention vous ne verrez pas sa deux fois dans votre vie- ma Rachel Berry en monologuant seule, Quinn soupire.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini =) Merci, d'avoir pris la peine de lire ^^ Je n'aime pas trop le début, mais pour faire la fin, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix... Si jamais sa t'a plu, fais le moi savoir et si dans le pire des cas sa t'a déplu, fais le moi savoir aussi, et dis-moi ce que je pourrai changer ^^ Par contre, j'hésite à faire plusieurs OS sur la même histoire, mais pas qui se suivent, enfin, si mais pas dans l'ordre... (Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que j'essaye de dire...) Bonne journée ou bonne soirée peut-être =)


	2. Le retard

Coucou à toi. J'espère que tu passe une bonne journée ou bonne soirée, sa dépend. ^^ Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir pour l'orthographe..

ORTH : Ton nom m'a fais sourire, mais après avoir demander à plusieurs personnes de mon entourage, ils m'ont affirmer que c'est de la grammaire... Merci, parce que grâce à toi je ferrai peut-être moins de fois la faute ^^ Et excuse-moi, d'avoir oublier de mettre que moi et les règles de grammaire sa fessaient deux, pareil pour l'orthographe. ^^

Cassoulagleek : Merci pour ta review sa me fais plaisir ^^ Cette suite est peut-être un peu moins bien que la précédente.. J'espère quand même que ça te plaira =)

littlesistter : Merci sa me fais plaisir que tu adores ^^ Et que tu veuilles une suite ^^ Donc, ma voilà malgré que je la trouve moins bien que la précédente..

faberry-momo : Merci je suis contente que sa te plaise, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce chapitre soit bien..

Ellerrina : Merci, c'est gentil ce que tu as mis ^^ Donc, voilà la suite, peut-être moins bien que celle d'avant, je ne sais pas..

Voilà la suite =)

* * *

Je suis dans le salon, j'attends Quinn. Elle devrait être rentrer depuis 2 minutes. Mon imagination est à son comble, Quinn dans un accident de voiture, Quinn dans un accident au travail ou encore Quinn dans les bras d'une autre personne. Et à cette penser, ma respiration se coupe et mes yeux s'humidifient. Je regarde une nouvelle fois l'heure et constate qu'elle est maintenant 5 minutes en retard. Je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler, je sais qu'elle ne me trompe pas et si elle venait à ne pas répondre je serai capable d'appeler la policer, les pompiers, les médecins, le FBI et que sais-je encore. Mais même en essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'il passe à la télévision qui est allumer, la penser de Quinn dans les bras d'une autre personne me hante. Et sans que je ne sache me retenir plus, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Demande un petit garçon avec des cheveux d'un blond éclatant assis juste à coté de moi.

- Rien, mon poussin continue de regarder la télé. Dis-je en séchant mes larmes et en lui souriant d'un sourire rassurant.

- Tu es sûre que sa va ? Insiste t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

- Oui, c'est juste que... Ce qui passe à la télé est... Triste. Dis-je en constatant ce que c'était.

- MAMAN ? Crie une voix d'enfant de l'étage.

- TU DOIS DESCENDRE ! Crie le petit garçon à mes cotés.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans tout l'escalier avant qu'une fille un peu plus grande, avec cette fois les cheveux noir et la peau hâlée n'arrive en étant légèrement énervé.

- Il faudra vraiment qu'on m'explique pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas parler d'en haut à une personne qui est en bas ! Dit-elle en se postant devant moi, mes larmes étant sécher elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Pour faire parler ceux qui n'ont rien à dire. Répondis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demandai-je en l'observant.

- On peut aller au parc aujourd'hui ? Demande t-elle innocemment.

- On verra bien si maman Q, ne rentre pas trop tard. Dis-je en regardant ma montre avant de soupirer en constatant qu'elle devrait être rentrer depuis 15 minutes.

- Merci. Dit-elle avant de retourner en haut suivi du petit blond.

Ils ne sont pas encore arriver tout en haut que j'entends une voiture arriver, je vais jusqu'à la fenêtre presqu'en courant. Un sourire illumine mon visage quand je constate que c'est Quinn, aussitôt je me précipite à la porte pour pouvoir lui sauter dessus. Elle est surprise et manque de tomber en arrière mais se stabilise à temps. Je m'accroche à son cou et mes jambes à sa taille, alors qu'elle passe ses mains sous mes fesses pour mieux me soutenir. Une fois sûre de ne pas tomber d'une quelconque façon, je l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois. Elle ne bouge pas, répondant au baiser, c'est à bout de souffle qu'on dut se séparer.

- Tu m'as manquer. Soufflai-je en déposant mon front contre le sien.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquer. Me répond t-elle en souriant.

Nous n'avons pas plus d'intimité que deux petits corps viennent se colle à nous, enroulant leurs bras autour de nous. Je souri de bonheur à cette situation alors que je descend de Quinn. Quand le câlin se finit la fête commence.

- Dit maman Q, est-ce qu'on peut aller au parc aujourd'hui, maman S est d'accord. Commence la brune.

- Oh non ! Moi, je veux aller au zoo, pour voir Alex le lion ! Intervint le plus petit.

- C'est un dessin animé, il existe même pas ton Alex ! Enchaîne la petite. Et puis, j'ai demandé en première d'aller au parc.

- On se calme. Intervint Quinn de sa voix autoritaire ce qui coupa le blond dans son élan de prendre la parole. Caylen il est trop tard pour aller au zoo, on ira la semaine prochaine, promis. Dit-elle alors que le petit fait la tête et que la petite souri fièrement. Camelia, on ne saurait pas aujourd'hui. Mais mercredi prochain c'est promis on y va. Tranche t-elle alors qu'elle déglutit.

Ils ne sont pas content et tire tout les deux la tête, mais semblent pourtant se contenter de cette réponse, car ils s'en vont sans un mot de plus vers les escaliers. Je souri attendrie à cette scène. Tandis que Quinn se retourne vers moi.

- Par contre, tu vas peut-être pas aimer la suite. Me dit-elle en fessant un sourire un peu sournois. Alors que je la questionne du regard. Rachel a téléphoner pour nous inviter à dîner.

- Oui, je sais. Elle m'a téléphoner au travail, j'ai bien entendu dit que j'étais occuper et que je la rappellerai plus tard, chose que je n'ai pas fais et que je ne compte pas faire. Dis-je fière d'ennuyer d'une quelconque façon Rachel Berry.

- Oui, elle m'a dit. Mais tu connais Rachel, tu ne lui a pas répondu et alors elle m'a appelé. Dit-elle en allant vers le salon.

- Oh, tu lui as dis quoi pour qu'on aille pas à subir une soirée avec elle et les trois autres sans intérêt ? Questionnai-je en m'asseyant la tête sur ses genoux en la regardant dans les yeux alors qu'elle joue avec mes cheveux.

- Oui. Dit-elle tellement bas que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir compris. Mais tu sais bien comment elle est, si on ne disait pas oui pour aujourd'hui, elle allait nous harceler toute la semaine. Pour finir, par nous dire que nous sommes amis et que c'est normal qu'on n'aille manger chez eux. Se défend t-elle.

- Oui, ou alors elle se serait inviter avec les trois autres rater ! Peste-je en me rappelant de la fois on j'avais fais silence radio durant trois jours pour ne pas les voir.

- Calme toi, tu es enceinte. Dit-elle en souriant à la fin de la phrase.

- Quinn, tu sais que je ne vais pas me casser ou tuer le bébé en m'énervant sur Rachel et sa façon de s'incruster chez les gens, au contraire ça me fais du bien ? Demande-je en souriant.

- Oui, je sais. Dit-elle en me caressant la joue.

Je ferme les yeux bercer par ses caresses dans mes cheveux et sur ma joue, puis me souvint qu'elle est quand même arriver en retard.

- Tu étais où ? Sous son regard interrogateur je continue. Tu es arriver en retard. Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

- Rachel m'a téléphoner quand je partais et j'ai une mauvaise expérience du téléphone au volant. Dit-elle en grimaçant.

- Elle essaye de te tuer en fait, depuis le lycée elle essaye de te tuer avec son téléphone. Dis-je pensivement. On devrait peut-être appeler la police on ne sait jamais.

Elle ne répond pas et lève les yeux au ciel. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute elle décide d'aller se changer pour ne pas arriver en retard chez le nain. Malgré mes plaintes comme quoi je suis enceinte et qu'elle se doit d'écouter tout mes désirs, elle y va quand même aller. Bien sur je l'ai vite rattraper et c'est ce qui nous amène à maintenant. Je suis dans ses bras allonger telle une diva et nous passons devant la porte de la salle de jeu, quand elle s'arrête pour regarder ce que les monstres font, bizarrement ils sont assis en tailleur et parle.

- Tu sais tantôt maman S était bizarre. S'exclame Caylen.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ? Demande Camélia.

- Ben elle pleurait... Mais devant Bob l'éponge. Dit-il alors que Quinn me regarde bizarrement.

- Aucun commentaire, j'étais inquiète de ne pas te voir revenir. Dis-je pour me défendre alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'à notre chambre.

Elle rie doucement avant de m'embrasser en me déposant sur le lit. Vraiment, j'ai une vie de rêve, si on omets le fait que Rachel Berry habite à 10 minutes de chez moi, qu'elle pense que nous sommes tous amis et surtout qu'elles pensent que je l'apprécie. Et je réalise alors, que encore une fois je vais avoir droit à une accolade signer Rachel Berry. Je grimace et souffle, je peux toujours me vanter d'avoir une femme exceptionnelle et des enfants fabuleux.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin (de ce chapitre à part si je devrai arrêter...), merci d'avoir lu ^^ C'est une Santana différente dans ce chapitre.. Je ne suis pas trop fière de cette suite.. Si tu as aimer fais-le moi savoir et si au contraire tu n'as pas aimer fais-le savoir aussi, je comprendrai parfaitement. ^^ Et dis-moi si je dois continuer.. Merci, bonne journée ou bonne soirée =)


	3. Le parc

Coucou à toi. Voilà la suite, j'ai mis du temps c'est parce que je n'étais pas chez moi.

Tout d'abord, j'accorde tout mes condoléance et mes penser à la famille de Cory, ses amis et surtout et avant tout à Léa.

FabPezBerry78: Merci pour tes review je suis contente que sa te plaise ^^ :)

QuinnTana4everL: Merci pour ta review sa encourage à continuer, même si je doute que sa soit aussi bien que les deux précédent, car il m'a fallu plus de temps que d'habitude pour l'écrire, mais j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attendes :)

faberry-momo: Heureuse que sa te plaise et merci pour ta review:) J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Ellerina: Je suis contente que tu ailles adorer, sa fait plaisir. :) J'aime aussi assez bien ce coté chez Santana :) Merci pou ta review.

J'espère que ça te plaira. Mon niveau d'orthographe n'a toujours pas augmenter depuis la dernière fois, donc il ne faut pas y faire attention on tu pourrais prendre peur x) On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Comme Quinn a promis à Camelia que nous irions au parc, et qu'elle a une très bonne mémoire, nous nous retrouvons en ce beau mercredi au parc. Bien sur, passer du temps avec ma femme et mes enfants me fais plaisir, mais pas quand je sais qu'on ne restera pas en famille. Certes, les personnes qui vont nous rejoindre, sont mieux que Rachel Berry mais tout de même. Cay' et Cam' courent tout près de moi et Quinn, mais pas trop près non plus. Je suis entre les jambes de ma blonde qui me tiens tendrement dans ses bras et qui me caresse le ventre, autant dire une des meilleures positions possible quand on est marier. Je m'apprête à fermer les yeux, quand je vois mes enfants se précipiter vers l'autre bout du parc, sans que Quinn n'intervienne, je tourne le regard pour voir où est-ce qu'ils vont, je suis en état de choque. Je me tourne précipitamment vers Quinn, qui fait mine de rien.

- Alors mon ange, tu as passer une bonne matinée ? Demande t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Quinn Fabray, tu...

- Lopez ! Me coupe t-elle.

- Quoi ? Demande-je perdue.

- C'est Quinn Fabray-Lopez. Souffle t-elle avant de m'embrasser. Nous avons toute les deux fait une erreur, je pense que tu peux me pardonner, sinon il se pourrait que j'oublie ce qu'on peut faire le soir, toi et moi. Dit-elle malicieusement.

- Ça s'appelle du chantage ! Et ce n'est pas équitable du tout. Me défend-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas équitable ? Demande une voix féminine qui arrive par derrière.

- Ce n'est pas de ton âge le nain. Dis-je en boudant.

- Oh. Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, alors que Quinn roule des yeux.

- Tu es de passage je suppose ? Demande-je avec un peu d'espoir dans la voix.

- Non, Cam' m'a parler vendredi passer que vous alliez allez au parc et j'ai donc demander à Quinn si je pouvais venir et elle a dit oui. Explique t-elle.

Elle continue d'expliquer, alors que j'ai déconnecter à la seconde ou j'ai eu le résumer de l'histoire. Comme je suis censer être fâcher contre Quinn, interdiction que je ne me recouche sur elle, elle pourrait penser que j'abandonne aussi facilement et je devrai me coltiner le nain à chaque sortie, et ça pas question. Quand j'essaye de me lever, Quinn m'aide légèrement en me poussant par le bas du dos, je sais parfaitement que c'est parce que je suis enceinte. Elle a peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à moi ou au bébé, je peux pourtant lui répéter vingt fois par jour que ça va, elle continue et je me vois mal continuer comme ça jusqu'au neuvième mois quand on prend en compte que je suis seulement enceinte de deux mois, ça serait long. Une fois debout, je décide que je vais aller faire un tour près de Cay' et Cam'. Je suis d'ailleurs heureuse que Rachel ne soit pas au courant que je suis enceinte, car au moins Quinn ne me dit rien et me laisse aller. Je me dirige donc vers mes enfants qui joue à je ne sais pas trop quoi.

- Maman S, tu viens jouer avec nous ? Demande le petit blond.

- Pourquoi pas. Dis-je simplement.

- Très bien, toi tu es la voleuse et nous la police. Explique Camelia.

- Le but est de courir pour ne pas qu'on t'attrape, compris ? Demande Caylen.

Sans le donner de réponse je commence à courir, alors qu'ils crient que ces de la triche que je ne les avaient pas prévenu. Ils courent tout de suite après avoir fini de râler. Nous jouons une bonne heure à se courir après, c'est à bout de force que je retourne près de Quinn, qui est toujours en grande discussion avec le nain. J'hésite entre m'asseoir entre ses jambes ou à coté, je choisis finalement d'être têtue et m'assois à coté d'elle. J'écoute un peu leur conversation, ennuyante. Puis, décide d'intervenir parce que je m'ennuie royalement.

- Q, j'ai soif. Intervins-je, quelle intervention n'est-ce pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Et fait attention à ce que tu peux répondre ! Dit-elle d'un ton dure alors que je souri malicieusement.

- Arrête tu vas gêner le nain. Dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel et que Rachel rougit. Sur ce je veux bien de l'eau.

- Dire s'il te plaît te tuerais ? Me demande t-elle en me tendant une bouteille.

- Je vais aller jouer un peu avec Cay' et Cam'. Dit Rachel en se levant les joues toujours rouge.

Une fois chose faite, je saute sur Quinn. Enfin, sauter c'est un grand mot quand on part du principe que je suis déjà à terre, le ventre contre l'herbe. Je la regarde un moment avant de l'embrasser le plus amoureusement possible.

- Pour répondre à ta question, oui sa me tuerais et puis tu es ma femme, donc, tu dois faire tout ce que je veux. Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu as de la chance d'être enceinte. Dit-elle en m'embrassant le front.

- Je ne serai pas enceinte tu l'aurais quand même fait, juste parce que tu m'aime.

Elle ne répond rien et ferme les yeux en souriant de toute ses dents. Pour finir je me couche totalement sur elle, et ferme moi aussi les yeux. Je fessai un super rêve ou j'étais l'impératrice la plus puissante au monde et ou le nain était mon esclave, mais il faut qu'on vienne me réveiller. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois que c'est Quinn.

- Quoi ? Maugrée-je ne refermant les yeux.

- Britt et Sam sont arriver. Me dit-elle simplement.

Je me relève et Brittany me saute au coup pour me dire bonjour. Je la serre dans mes bras. Une fois qu'elle s'enlève deux têtes blonde vienne près de moi et me font un bisou sur chaque joue. Puis, c'est Sam. Britt se place à coté de moi et Sam à coté de Rachel qui est revenue certainement pendant que je dormais. Quinn, Rachel et Sam parle entre eux et moi je parle avec Britt. Et sans que je m'y attende une petite tête blonde se jette sur moi.

- Marraine ? Demande t-il en souriant innocemment.

- Tom ? Demande-je sur le même ton.

- Je peux venir dormir chez toi ? Demande t-il en parlant dans mon oreille.

- Faut demander à tes parents et à tante Q. Répondis-je aussi à son oreille.

- Merci. Dit-il en se relevant et en allant vers Caylen qui l'attendait derrière. Elle a dit oui. S'écrie t-il à mon plus grand étonnement et au plus grand plaisir de mon fils.

- Cool, on va bien s'amuser. Dit-il en partant avec Tom.

Tout le monde s'est retourner vers moi, quand il s'est écrier.

- Qu'est-ce qui les rend si plein de joie ? Fini par demander Sam.

- Il m'a demander si il pouvait venir dormir, j'ai dit oui, si vous étiez d'accord toi et Britt, et si Q n'y voyait aucun problème. Mais il semble qu'il aille comprit simplement oui. Explique-je.

- Je n'y vois aucun problème. Dit Quinn.

- Si Samy est d'accord alors oui. Dit Britt.

- Vous ne voulez pas prendre Joyce avec par hasard ? Demande t-il.

- Sam ! Gronde Britt.

- Quoi ? Sa fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passer la soirée toi et moi, sans être déranger. Dit-il naïvement.

La discussion continua comme ça encore un moment avant que finalement elle ne prenne fin, parce que Joyce et Camelia sont arrivées en réclamant justice. Oui, c'est ce qu'elles ont dit, que c'était injuste que Tom puisse dormir et pas Joyce, et qu'elle voulait avoir justice. Bref, en fin de compte ils viennent tout les deux dormir à la maison. On discute encore une bonne heure avant de décider de rentrer. Rachel rentre seule, Sam et Britt rentre ensemble, moi et Quinn rentrons avec deux enfants en plus. Quand nous arrivons à la maison, ils partent tout de suite en courant vers le jardin, mais seulement son bloquer parce que la porte est fermer à clé.

- Maman Q, tu peux venir ouvrir s'il te plaît. Demande Cam'.

- J'arrive. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers eux.

Une fois la porte ouverte ils s'enfuient vers le jardin, alors que Quinn souffle doucement. Je ferme la voiture et la contemple quelque instant avant de décider que j'en veux une nouvelle. Même si c'est un très beau break, je veux une voiture de couleur rouge et pas noir ou encore blanche. Il faudra que j'en parle à Quinn. Quand je rentre, je la retrouve sur la terrasse en train de regarder les enfants courir partout. Je m'assied sur ses genoux et enfui ma tête dans son cou.

- Mon coeur ? Demande-je.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu ferrais tout pour moi ?

- Il n'est pas question que j'amène Cay' et Cam' chez Rachel, puis, téléphoner à la police disant qu'elle les a kidnapper, juste pour que tu ne la voie plus. Dit-elle un peu durement, alors que je souri en repensant à mon plan qui je suis sûre pourrait marcher. Il faut que tu apprennes à la connaître mon ange.

- Oui, je sais ça. Mais en fait, je voudrai autre chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je te le dis si tu promets que se sera oui.

- Tant que ce ne soit plus l'idée d'acheter un bateau aussi grand que le Titanic, pour l'appeler le Quinntana, tu peux avoir une chance d'avoir ce que tu veux.

- Très bien, alors je veux une voiture décapotable rouge, qui puisse rouler jusqu'à 300 km/h et qui soit accompagner de tout ce qu'une voiture peux avoir.

- San, tu as déjà une voiture et tu prends aussi la mienne. Et il n'est pas question que tu ailles une voiture qui aille jusque 300km/h.

- Mais Quinn, ta voiture est mieux que la mienne, ensuite, la mienne est blanche et je n'aime pas sa, après, elle n'est pas décapotable aucune des deux. S'il te plaît. N'oublie pas que je suis enceinte et être contrarier pourrais contrarier le bébé, puisqu'il est en moi et qu'il ressent tout ce que je ressens.

- Très bien, nous irons la choisir demain, mais que ce soit clair dans ta petite tête d'hispanique têtue, elle n'ira pas au dessus de 230 km/h.

Je l'embrasse le plus amoureusement possible avant de lui murmurer « Je t'aime ». Je me dis à moi-même qu'il faudra vraiment que j'utilise le fait que je sois enceinte pour avoir tout ce que je veux. J'ai vraiment la vie la plus rêver.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminer pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que sa t'a plu, si oui fait le moi savoir et si non, explique moi ce que je pourrais changer, hormis l'orthographe que sa, je ne saurai pas tellement c'est compliquer de retenir toute ces règles. Bonne journée ou peut-être bonne soirée.

Toute mes prières et mes penser sont dédier à Cory, sa famille, ses amis et Lea qui doit être anéantie.


	4. Une hsitoire de café

Bonjour à toi ^^ J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée :)

kayla : Contente de savoir que le Quinntana plaise :) Et heureuse que mes OS te plaisent :) J'aime bien cette personnalité de Santana, alors je la montre telle que je la vois dans le futur :) Pour ce qui est des enfants, j'ai essayer d'imaginer comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient être si elles en avaient vraiment ^^ J'aime assez bien m'en prendre à Rachel, quand j'écris sur le personnage de Santana sa paraît très simple, c'est un peu une cible facile :) J'apprécie vraiment le fait que San puisse faire l'enfant quand il s'agit d'avoir quelque chose, même bête, de la part de Quinn. :) Ton idée, ma donner des idées x) Il faut juste que je les exploites le plus possible (même si j'ai déjà un sujet bien précis en tête, il faudra attendre qu'elles l'annoncent à tout le monde te sa arrivera) Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et j'espère que tu me feras encore part de ton avis ou même de tes idées :)

Ellerina : Santana reste malgré tout Santana, et n'importe où est-ce qu'elle est, Santana reste un peu maléfique comme tu l'as dis :)

QuinnTana4everL : Il est certain, qu'il est n'est pas imaginable de l'oublier... Merci, sa me touche que tu le trouves génial :) J'aime beaucoup le fait que Santana exige et que Quinn acquise, sa me plains vraiment et je suis contente que sa te plaise aussi :) Pourtant, quand j'écris j'ai l'impression que je fais une faute à chaque phrase.. Merci, tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur :)

Voilà le chapitre :) On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

C'est dans la douceur que je me fais réveiller ce matin. Les bisous dans le cou, les mains bien placer et les mots doux murmurer au creux de mon oreille. De quoi être de bonne humeur dès le matin. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, voulant que cette douce torture continue.

- Mon ange, je sais que tu es réveiller. Souffle t-elle doucement en embrassant ma joue.

- Non, je dors toujours. Dis-je simulant toujours un faux sommeil, bien qu'après avoir parler ça ne sert plus à grand chose.

- J'ai préparer le petit déjeuner. Me dit-elle en s'emparant cette fois de mes lèvres.

Elle se relève et va chercher le plateau, tout ce que j'aime y est. C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que j'ai une femme fabuleuse, qui ferait tout pour que je sois bien, pourtant une chose me frappe en inspectant une seconde fois le plateau. Il manque quelque chose.

- Quinn, tu as oublier quelque chose. Dis-je un peu durement.

Elle regarde le plateau à son tour et semble confuse de ne pas y trouver d'erreur selon son point de vue, bien sur. Elle parait chercher encore et encore la faute qu'elle a commise, au bout d'un moment je décide de l'aider.

- Tu as oublier mon café. Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ah... Oui. Dit-elle un peu confuse. Justement, à ce propos. Commence t-elle un peu bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu n'as pas caser la machine à café tout de même ? Demande-je légèrement affolé par le fait de ne plus avoir ma dose de caféine.

- Non, bien sur que non. Je tiens à la vie. Bon... Commence t-elle avant d'en perte les mots.

- Dit les choses franchement Q ! Dis-je d'un ton autoritaire en lui prenant les mains pour l'encourager.

- Très bien... Tu ne boiras plus de café avant d'avoir accoucher. Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

J'explose de rire tellement c'est absurde, comme si j'allai arrêter de boire du café jusqu'à ce que j'accouche, déjà qu'après vingt-quatre heures j'en ai besoin alors rester six mois et demi sans café serait bien trop long. Je m'arrête de rire quand je remarque que son expression arbore un air vraiment sérieux.

- Tu n'étais pas sérieuse pas vrai ? Demande-je affolée.

- J'étais très sérieuse. Dit-elle alors que je la regarde abasourdie.

- Mais pour quelles raisons ? Demande perdue.

- C'est simple, ce bébé sera assez excité par le fait que tu ne veuille pas rester en place plus de dix minutes d'affilé. Alors il n'a pas en plus besoin d'avoir du café dans le sang. Explique t-elle alors que je déglutis difficilement.

- C'est un cauchemar c'est sa, je vais me réveiller pas vrai ? Demande-je en ouvrant et fermant les yeux.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, ce n'est pas si terrible que sa, tu n'as plus que six mois et demi à tenir, hors de neuf c'est déjà pas mal je trouve. Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de SON café alors qu'elle m'en prive.

Je crois rêver, elle m'interdit de boire du café mais en bois devant moi. C'est comme mettre un voleur dans une bijouterie ou les portes sont grande ouvertes, qu'il n'y aucune alarme et qu'il y a des gardiens de prison prêt à l'aider avec des sacs pour faciliter à transporter les bijoux et lui interdire de voler. Ce n'est humainement pas possible, du moins pas pour moi.

- Si je dois arrêter, tu arrêtes toi aussi. Rouspète-je telle une gamine de 5 ans.

- Quoi ? S'exclame t-elle recrachant son café et en me regardant les yeux écarquiller. C'est toi qui est enceinte, pas moi. Proteste t-elle.

- Ben oui, mais c'est toi qui ne veux pas d'un bébé excité, moi sa ne me dérange pas. Me défende-je.

- Tu ne diras plus ça, quand il te tiendra éveiller jusqu'à minuit passer comme Cam' l'a fait jusque c'est 3 ans. Manifeste t-elle.

Et à ce moment je me souviens qu'effectivement ce n'avait pas été facile les premiers mois de Cam', ni les trois premières années d'ailleurs. Le café y serait-il pour quelque chose ? Sûrement, mais hors de question que j'avoue avoir tors, il faut que je trouve une solution pour détourner la conversation et vite en plus de ça. Et le sujet idéal me viens à l'esprit.

- Très bien, mais alors hors de question qu'on informe Rachel de ma grosse. Dis-je catégoriquement.

- Pour quelles raisons ne devrions nous pas la mettre au courant ? Questionne t-elle un peu perdue par ce retournement de situation.

- Parce que quand j'étais enceinte de Cam' et toi de Cay', je me rappelle très bien qu'elle venait tout les deux jours, voir parfois tout les jours quand son horaire lui permettait. Et à quoi bon m'enlever mon café, si c'est pour que le nain fasse le même effet ? Demande-je en réalisant que j'avais réussi à me faire avoir raison.

Elle ne trouve plus quoi dire, et je suis assez fière d'avoir trouver si facilement une solution à mon problème qui a été de très courte durer. Elle semble prise de court fasse à mon argumentation car elle n'a toujours rien répondu. Elle est certainement en train de peser le pour et le contre, de toute façon je sais que je finirai par avoir raison.

- Très bien. Rachel ne sera pas au courant, mais alors quand elle le découvrira d'une quelconque façon, je ne tiens pas à t'entendre te plaindre qu'elle est deux fois plus présente. Termine t-elle par dire.

- Donc, tu arrêtes toi aussi de boire du café ? Demande-je angéliquement, elle me regarde et regarde son café avant de souffler.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, alors oui. Dit-elle en repoussant doucement son café.

- Merci. Dis-je en lui sautant dessus et en fessant attention à ne pas renverser le plateau.

Je suis assise sur son ventre, embrassant langoureusement ses lèvres. Elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches et m'approche un peu plus proche d'elle, de façon à intensifier le baiser. Je descends mes lèvres le long de son cou, lui décrochant un gémissement.

- San, le déj...

- Plus tard ! La coupai-je en remontant à ses lèvres.

Je suis mentalement en train de remercier mes parents d'avoir voulu avoir un peu leurs petits-enfants auprès d'eux, malgré le fait qu'ils n'habitent qu'à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini ^^ C'est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'essayerais de me rattraper au prochain :) J'espère que sa t'a plu, si oui fais le moi savoir et si non explique moi ce qu'il te plairait et ce qu'il ne va pas. Hormis l'orthographe, la conjugaison, la grammaire et le français en général. Je fais des efforts et j'espère qu'ils se voient.. Bonne journée ou bonne nuit ^^


	5. La piscine

Coucou à toi :) J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être bonne soirée :)

Ellerina : L'argumentation m'est venu naturellement, c'est assez simple de s'en prendre à Rachel :) Pour ce qui est de Quinn soumise, après tout Santana aime se faire faire servir :) Merci de tes compliments, et merci d'avoir lu :) J'espère que sa va te plaire. :)

QuinnTana4everL : J'adore voir Santana être ainsi avec Quinn, et ce n'est pas trop une mauvaise soumission, enfin, il y a pire que d'être aux ordres que Santana :) Et comme c'est drôle autant continuer :) En revanche dans ce chapitre on en peut en lire moins... :) Pour ce qui est du café, j'ai toujours cru que ça avait une influence, tu m'apprends vraiment quelque chose la :) Merci de ta review :)

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Je suis seule sur la terrasse, en train de regarder Quinn et les enfants jouer dans la piscine. Les enfants ont l'air de s'amuser à essayer de noyer Quinn, qui malgré toute ses tentatives de lutte, se retrouve quelque fois la tête sous l'eau. Au bout d'un moment Caylen sort et se précipite vers moi, avant de se jeter dans mes bras, alors que Camelia se fait porter sur le dos de Quinn dans toute la piscine creuser. Il enfuit son nez dans mon cou, je sens qu'il prend une grande bouffer d'oxygène en même temps qu'il joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Tu viens pas dans la piscine maman ? Demande t-il innocemment.

- Non mon poussin. Dis-je en le berçant légèrement.

- C'est dommage. Tu sais, si tu as peur que Cam' et maman Q essayent de te noyer, moi je te protégerait. Et j'ai beaucoup de force parce que je mange toute ma viande, comme les grands ! Dit-il fièrement, alors que je souri attendrie.

- Oui, mais Cam' et maman Q aussi mangent toute leurs viande. Dis-je en souriant.

- Oui, mais je suis quand même plus fort, parce que un homme c'est toujours plus fort qu'une femme, c'est tonton Puck qui me l'a dit. Explique t-il en bombant le torse.

- Ça m'étonne de lui tiens. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, Puck reste Puck après tout.

- Alors tu ne veux toujours pas venir dans l'eau ? Demande t-il en enlaçant ses petits bras autour de mon cou.

- Tantôt peut-être. Dis-je pour lui faire plaisir.

- Bon, alors tu veux bien m'emmener jusqu'à la piscine s'il te plaît. Demande t-il en me souriant d'un sourire charmeur.

Je le porte comme un prince porte un princesse et le lance pas trop fort dans l'eau tel qu'il me l'a demander. Cam' m'appelle près du bord alors que Quinn à un drôle de sourire accrocher aux lèvres. Je m'approche avec précaution de ma fille, sans lâcher ma femme des yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'elle cache quelque chose. J'arrive à peine à sa hauteur que je me fais éclabousser, je pousse un cri de stupeur à la température de l'eau qui est assez froide et fais un bond en arrière, alors que les trois occupants de la piscine rient aux éclats. Je m'éloigne de la piscine et vais me coucher sur un transat pour sécher. Autre fois, on m'aurait fait ça j'aurais hurler et sans doute tenter de tuer la personne par la noyade. Mais la j'ai rie avec eux, parce que après tout il n'y a rien de plus beau que de les entendent rirent, ou peut-être quand Quinn... Non, rien en fin de compte. Au bout d'un moment je sens une présence, j'ouvre les yeux et ne suis pas étonner de voir Quinn avec un sourire, qui s'assied sur un coin du transat. Elle pose sa main sur mon ventre, en le regardant rêveuse. Elle vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et je suis toute suite envoûtée par la douceur de ses lèvres.

- Les enfants aimeraient que tu viennes dans l'eau. Dit-elle après s'être détacher de moi.

- Je sais Cay' me l'a déjà demander. Dis-je en soupirant.

- Mon ange, on ne voit rien, tu es parfaite, absolument parfaite. Me rassure t-elle en embrassant ma joue.

- Non, je ne suis pas parfaite, je suis grosse, à la limite d'être obèse. Dis-je en soupirant de mécontentement.

- San, n'exagère pas, tu n'es pas grosse, on ne saurait même pas deviner que tu es enceinte. Dit-elle en caressant ma joue.

- Ah oui ? On ne saurait pas le dire ? Va un peu demander ça à mes vêtements. Dis-je en grimaçant à la penser de tout mes vêtements que je n'arrive plus à mettre alors qu'elle rie légèrement. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Quinn, je n'arrive même plus à mettre la robe rouge dans laquelle tu me trouves super sexy et ou Rachel envie mon corps. Dis-je avec une moue triste.

- Je te trouve toujours sexy et encore plus quand tu as un de nos enfants dans le ventre, et puis tu sais je suis sûre que Rachel doit t'envier tout les jours, tu as un corps parfait. Explique t-elle en me souriant.

Je reprends un peu confiance en moi, et me dit qu'elle a peut-être raison sur le fait qu'il faudrait en parler avec Cam' et Cay'. Pour réfléchir à tout ça, il vaut mieux être mit dans la meilleure position. Du coup, je relève le transat en position assis, me lève à mon tour, pousse légèrement Quinn de façon à ce qu'elle soit assise et termine par m'asseoir entre ses jambes allonger sur elle. Elle enlace mon ventre et pose sa tête sur mon épaule tout en regardant les enfants jouer. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux penser. Je suis réveiller par la voix de Quinn qui crie à Caylen de garder ses brassards sinon il sort de l'eau. Je le regarde ronchonner en allant dans son coin. Je souri à la vision qui s'offre juste après, Cam allant le réconforter. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment, que je réalise qu'au lieu de réfléchir comme je devais le faire je me suis endormie. Je me retourne de façon à voir Quinn et ne lui laisse pas le temps de prendre la parole.

- Je crois que tu as raison, on devrait en parler à Cam' et Cay'. Dis-je alors qu'elle me regarde surprise, certainement parce que j'ai changer d'avis.

Une fois que la surprise est passer, son expression ce transforme en un sourire éblouissant, et c'est grâce à ce sourire que je ne regretterai pas. Même si le stresse que les enfants ne l'accepte pas m'effraie, je sais que Quinn sera toujours la pour me soutenir. Elle crie pour qu'ils sortent de l'eau, ils nous regardent comme si nous allions les gronder quand ils ont fait une bêtise. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me pousse à regarder derrière pour ne rien découvrir d'anormal. Ils avancent lentement mais sûrement, une fois à notre hauteur, ils nous sortent un petit « Oui ? » à peine audible. Quinn le connaissant bien, elle sait que je ne dirai pas un mot tant que je n'aurai pas vu leurs réactions, du coup elle prend la parole et je me note mentalement que je pense à la remercier ce soir.

- Vous vous souvenez qu'avec maman S, on avait parler d'avoir un autre petit frère ou petite soeur ? Questionne t-elle alors qu'ils hochent affirmativement la tête. Eh bien, maman S attend ce petit frère ou cette petite soeur. Dit-elle comme si elle disait bonjour à quelqu'un.

Ils sont d'abord surpris, et je crains qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas. Mais, je suis vite rassurer par leur sourire qui apparaît ensuite. Et d'un même réflexe, ils s'avancent tout les deux vers moi, et touche mon ventre. Ensuite, Cam' prend la parole.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es un peu plus chiante que d'habitude ? Demande t-elle si innocemment que je me dis qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, derrière moi j'entends Quinn pouffer de rire.

- Et c'est pour sa que tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer ? Demande alors le petit blond. Tu sais ce n'est pas triste d'attendre un bébé, la maîtresse elle dit que c'est quelque chose de très joyeux. Et si jamais tu t'inquiètes qu'il te mange de l'intérieur, eh bien rassure toi ce n'est pas possible, j'ai déjà demander. Termine t-il fière comme un paon. Je lui souri attendrie.

- Retourner donc, dans la piscine maman S et moi ont va arriver. Intervint Quinn. Alors qu'ils partent tout les deux en criant de joie et en courant jusque la piscine.

Je me retourne et me fais embrasser amoureusement par Quinn qui m'enlace la taille. Je souri contre ses lèvres. Une fois le baiser finit, je me lève, suivie par Quinn. Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois et me murmure « Je t'aime » avant d'aller vers la piscine. Je me dirige vers l'intérieur, pour me mettre en bikini. Je peine à me décider, trouvant une fois que j'ai l'air d'une baleine, une autre fois que ça fais moche ou encore une autre fois ou je trouve ça trop serrant. Je trouve finalement un qui ne me fasse pas ressembler à Finn la baleine, qui me mette en valeur ou encore qui ne me serre pas.

Une fois enfiler je prend mes lunettes de soleil et descend en bas. Une fois dehors, je vois les enfants mais pas Quinn, c'est après deux, trois secondes qu'une chevelure blonde sort la tête de l'eau. J'avance vers la piscine et met d'abord les pieds au bord, histoire d'y aller en douceur. Cam' et Cay' reprennent leur jeux qui je crois, consiste à être le plu rapide. Quinn, elle, vient vers moi. Je la regarde intensément.

- Tu me portes ? Demande-je en souriant malicieusement.

- Te porter ? Comme ça on coule à deux ? Demande t-elle en souriant.

- Bien sur que non, tu me porte mais tu nages aussi pour ne pas qu'on coule. Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence car après tout s'en est une.

- San, j'ai déjà dure avec Cam' sur le dos...

- Tu insinue que je suis trop grosse ? La coupe-je sachant que de cette façon elle me dirait oui.

- Bien sur que non, tu n'es pas grosse, tu es parfaite, entièrement parfaite. Dit-elle en embrassant mon ventre. Allez viens. Dit-elle ne se reculant et en souriant. Elle se recule et m'offre son dos.

Je souri fière d'avoir réussi à avoir ce que je voulais, enfin, elle m'aurait quand même dit oui même si je ne lui avais pas fais ce coup là, bien que d'une certaine façon j'aime bien qu'elle me rassure. Elle me fait faire le tour de la piscine d'abord hors de l'eau, puis, une fois habituer elle me met un peu plus dans l'eau, avant qu'on ne finisse toute les deux dans l'eau pousser par nos deux petits monstres. Une fois qu'on remonte à la surface, on les voit rire aux éclats. Alors que Quinn s'approche de Cam' qui ne réalise pas trop ce qu'il va lui arriver. Ma blonde, fait attention en lui mettant un peu la tête dans l'eau et l'en ressort la seconde après l'avoir mise. Tant qu'à moi, je fais la même chose mais avec Cay'. On rient tous et terminons la journée dans l'eau.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que sa t'a plu :) Tu peux me faire partager ton avis en laissant une review :) Bonne journée ou bonne soirée. :)


	6. Un choix

Coucou à toi :) J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être bonne soirée. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents :)

Covergirls06 : C'est gentil, merci pour ta review :) Contente que sa te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)

QuinnTana4everL : Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne suis pas une personne qu'on vexe vite, et puis ce que tu dis n'est pas méchant :) On ne dit pas « Tantôt » chez toi ? Parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment on parle en France (Bien sur, je sais que vous parlez Français..) je sais juste qu'il y a certain mot qu'on utilise et vous pas, mais je vais essayer de ne plus le mettre :) (Désolé de m'exprimer comme ça, mais je ne savais pas comment faire d'autre..) Sa me fais plaisir que tu sois sincère :) Pour ce qui est de la piscine oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire... x) D'ailleurs, quand je reparlerai de la piscine, je ne l'imaginerai plus comme je l'avais en tête :) J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Dey49 : C'est gentil, même si je crois qu'il y a quand même des fautes :) Merci pour ta review ;)

Ce chapitre est sûrement moins bien que les autres, donc, désolé d'avance... On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Je suis avec Quinn et les enfants, nous sommes tout les quatre en train de débattre sur qui va avoir raison. Caylen dit que j'ai raison et Camelia dit que Quinn a raison.

- Santana, il n'en n'est pas question ! Dit Quinn exaspérer.

- Mais si ! Dis-je autoritairement.

- Maman Q, on ne contredit pas une femme enceinte ! C'est mon parrain qui me l'a dit. Dit Cay' en grondant du doigt.

- Je n'ai jamais été si contente qu'aujourd'hui, d'avoir pris bouche de mérou comme parrain pour Cay'. Dis-je pensivement.

- Maman S, tu dis qu'il faut faire des choix dans la vie. Eh bien la, le choix s'offre à toi. Dit malicieusement Camelia.

Quinn sourit fièrement de la réponse de Cam'. Cay' la fusille du regard et moi je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Camelia, elle, est très fier de sa réponse.

- Bon, par manque de réponse, je constate que c'est moi et maman Q qui avons raison. Dit-elle encore plus fier qu'avant.

Comme je vois que mon argumentation n'est vraiment pas au point, je décide qu'il est temps de changer de méthode. Alors que Quinn et Cam' sont déjà avancer vers d'autre modèle, j'attrape la main de Cay' et avance rapidement dans leur direction. Une fois arriver à leur hauteur, je prend tendrement la main de Quinn dans la mienne avant d'entrelacer nos doigts ensemble. Elle me regarde en ayant plein d'appréhension dans les yeux, et je peux jurer qu'elle cherche ce qui a retourner la situation. Alors que Cay' et Cam' discutent sur quel modèle serait le mieux, Quinn regarde plutôt quel rouge irait le mieux.

- Je t'aime. Dis-je en lui embrassant la joue, alors qu'elle se retourne en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'on soit bien clair, ce n'est pas en fessant ça que tu auras deux voitures, tu le sais ? Demande t-elle alors que je râle.

- Mais pourquoi ? Me plaigne-je. On a l'argent pour pouvoir acheter le beau break là-bas. Dis-je en en montrant un break noir. Et la magnifique décapotable rouge qui se trouve juste ici. Dis-je en montrant la voiture devant nous.

- Oui, je sais. Mais tu dois quand même faire ton choix. Dit-elle catégoriquement.

- Mais Quinn ! Je veux avoir ces deux voitures. Dis-je tyranniquement.

- Eh bien tu auras celle que tu ne choisis pas, quand ta voiture de maintenant cassera. Dit-elle en soufflant exaspérer.

- Je savais que j'aurai dût épouser Britt, elle au moins elle m'aurait laisser acheter les deux. Dis-je à voix basse en croyant qu'elle n'entendrait pas, seulement manque de chance elle a entendu.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle en se retenant de crier et cela en crispant sa mâchoire.

- Britt, elle m'aurait laisser acheter les deux voitures. Dis-je toujours aussi bas.

- Très bien, tu sais quoi ? Tu peux aller demander à Britt qu'elle te les achètes toute les deux. Dit-elle en lâchant ma main et en fessant demi-tour vers la sortie.

Les enfants ayant vu Quinn faire demi-tour, sont arriver à ma hauteur. On avance pour essayer de la rattraper et je me dis à moi-même que j'ai vraiment été trop loin. Une fois arriver à la voiture elle prend Cay' pour l'attacher, parce qu'il n'y arrive pas encore trop bien. Elle ne m'adresse aucun regard, mais sourit quand même à Cay' et Cam' quand ils lui sourient. Instinctivement je me met place passager. Elle prend place coté conducteur et démarre. Elle est silencieuse, l'ambiance est glacial à tel point que j'en ai des frissons. Le trajet jusque la maison se fait dans le calme plat, une fois arriver elle ne descend pas, alors que les enfants sont déjà sortit.

- Quinn, je...

- Je ne veux rien entendre, tu sors. Dit-elle froidement sans m'adresser un regard.

- Tu vas où ? Demande-je incertaine de ce qu'il se passait.

- Faire un tour. Dit-elle toujours aussi froidement.

- Tu vas rentrer ? Demande-je inquiète.

- Oui, peut-être tard, je n'en sais rien. Dit-elle en me regardant cette fois, je peux lire qu'elle est sérieuse en disant sa, mais le reste de ses sentiments sont bloquer derrière son masque de reine des glaces.

Je sors de la voiture, alors qu'elle s'apprête à démarrer, je pense juste de lui dire « Je t'aime », je crois entendre un « Moi aussi », mais n'en suis pas complètement sûre. La voiture démarre et Cam' est la première à prendre la parole une fois que j'ai ouvert la porte.

- Elle va où maman Q ? Demande t-elle pas sûre de si elle peut poser la question ou pas.

- Ce promener. Dis-je en essayant d'être le plus rassurante possible.

- Et elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille avec ? Demande alors Cay'.

- Si, mais ça ne vous aurait pas intéresser. Dis-je en essayant de paraître convaincante.

- Oui, mais maman Q, elle demande toujours si on veut aller avec elle, même quand c'est pas intéressant. Dit pensivement Camelia. Et la, elle ne l'a pas fait.

- C'est parce que elle ne veut pas prendre deux voitures et qu'elle est fâcher qu'on aille insister ? Demande Cay'.

- Oui et non. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Elle va revenir bientôt ? Demande Cam'.

- Elle reviendra peut-être tard. Dis-je simplement.

- Et pourquoi dans la voiture, vous vous teniez pas la main comme vous faites d'habitude ? Demande Cay'.

Je suis prise de court par sa question, je le savais observateur mais à ce point. En même temps il aurait fallu être bête pour ne pas voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et comme Cay' est le plus peureux entre lui et sa soeur, dés que quelque chose n'est pas habituelle, il observe et pose ses questions, alors que Cam', elle, cherchera une raison avant d'aller demander ce qu'il se passe.

- On s'est un peu disputer. Dis-je pas fier de moi.

- Vous allez vous séparez ? Est la première chose qui est sortit de leurs bouche dans une parfaite coordination.

- Non. Dis-je pas sûre de si c'est vrai ou pas.

Ils semblent ce contenter de cette réponse, car ils tournent les talons et vont s'asseoir dans le divan. Cam' semble perdue dans ses penser et Cay' semble réfléchir à quelque chose. L'après-midi se passe lentement, j'ai essayer de joindre plusieurs fois Quinn mais je suis tomber à chaque fois sur la messagerie. Elle m'a finalement envoyer un message comme quoi elle allait bien et qu'elle ne savait toujours pas à quelle heure, elle rentrait. Les enfants ont tenu à manger une pizza, une fois chose faite, j'ai été les laver et c'est ce qu'il nous amène à maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas aller me coucher ! Proteste Camelia.

- Moi non plus. Rajoute Caylen.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas d'envie ou pas, vous y allez un point c'est tout. Dis-je durement alors que j'avance pour aller vers eux.

Mais comme ils sont plus malin, ils tournent au tour de la table et pas moyen d'en attraper un. Je commence à m'impatienter.

- Très bien, vous voulez rester en bas comme des grands, vous allez rester en bas comme des grands mais seuls, parce que moi je monte. Dis-je en m'éloignant de la salle à manger, en prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière au passage. Je me cache derrière la porte, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne resteront pas cinq minutes seul dans le noir.

Ils ne disent pas un mot pendant quelque seconde. Cherchant sans doute une solution, le premier à prendre la parole est Cay'.

- Cam', je crois que je commence à être fatiguer. Dit-il la voix tremblante.

- Tu dis sa, juste parce que tu as peur. Dit-elle un peu plus sûre d'elle.

- C'est même pas vrai, d'abord j'ai même pas peur. Dit-il la voix toujours aussi tremblante.

- Menteur, pourquoi tu me tiens la main alors ? Demande t-elle narquoisement.

- Pour ne pas te perdre. Répond t-il du tac au tac.

- Je ne compte pas m'enfuir tu sais ? Et puis tu l'entendrais. Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Un gros bruit se fit entendre, qui me fit un peu peur d'ailleurs, juste après ce bruit Cay' et Cam' ont hurler après moi avant de déguerpir en criant vers les escaliers. Une fois qu'ils ont passer la porte je les attrapes pour qu'ils évitent d'être plus affolé en ne trouvant personne dans la chambre.

- Ne nous tuer pas ! Crient t-ils alors que je les tiens. Et je devine qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est moi.

- Je ne vais pas vous tuez. Dis-je en souriant, ils se détente en reconnaissant ma voix.

- On a entendu un gros bruit. Dit Camelia en me serrant fort.

- Je veux pas mourir. Et je veux maman Q ! Se plaint Cay' en pleurant contre mon cou.

- Moi aussi je veux maman Q. Se plaint Camelia en me serrant encore plus fort.

- Elle va revenir. Dis-je en me sentant atrocement coupable, car après tout c'est de ma faute.

- Mais nous on la veux maintenant ! Dit Cam' en passant une main sur le dos de son frère.

- Vous voulez qu'on l'attende en bas ? Demande-je.

- Oui. Dit tout de suite Cam'.

- On allume les lumières ? Demande Cay' entre deux pleurs.

- Oui mon poussin, on allume les lumières. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour l'amener au salon.

On s'assied dans le divan, Cay' se couche la tête sur mes genoux et Cam' sur mon bras gauche. Je leur met les dessin animé, malgré qu'il soit 22h30. Caylen ne tarde pas à s'endormir malgré que la lumière soit allumer, Cam' à plus dure.

- Maman, je peux aller éteindre la lumière s'il te plaît ? Demande t-elle doucement.

- Oui ma puce. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle va éteindre la lumière et revient se coucher sur moi, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules, pour qu'elle soit mieux mise. Dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, elle s'est endormie. Je laisse les dessin animé, de toute façon il n'y a que sa, je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est 23h00. J'essaie de rester éveiller pour attendre Quinn, mais au bout de dix minutes, je m'endors. Je me fais réveiller par des légère secousse avec une voix qui me murmure de me réveiller. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois Quinn, regarde autour de moi et constate que Cay' et Cam' ne sont plus la. Je ne pense pas plus et attrape Quinn dans mes bras. A mon plus grand bonheur, elle me rend mon étreinte et me serre contre elle. Sans vraiment le vouloir je laisse couler des larmes. Toujours en me tenant contre elle, elle me dit d'arrêter de pleurer de sa voix la plus douce. Au bout de dix minutes, je calme et elle s'assied à coté de moi, alors que je me blotti dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé. Commence-je. Je n'aurai jamais dut dire sa, surtout, que je ne le pense pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on divorce. Dis-je en la serrant.

- Tu ne le pense pas. Répète t-elle dans un murmure. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une question ou si c'est pour se convaincre.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je pense sa, alors que je suis marié avec toi ? Tu es tout ce que je pouvais espérer, même plus en fait, jamais je ne pourrai imaginer un futur sans toi. Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien réfléchi et je ne les veux plus ces voitures, je préfère t'avoir toi. Termine-je en souriant.

- C'est une blague pas vrai ? Demande t-elle son expression facial déconfite.

- Euh... Non. Dis-je pas sûre de ce qu'il faut répondre à ça.

- San. Gémit-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu aurais préférer que je choisisse les voitures peut-être ? Demande-je étonnée.

- Non, mais j'ai été les commander les voitures, alors j'aurai espérer qu'elle te plaise. Dit-elle en soufflant de frustration.

Je lui saute dessus, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve allonger sur le divan, en dessous de moi. Je l'embrasse avec passion, et elle me le rend avec amour. Quand on vient à manquer de souffle, je couche ma tête sur sa poitrine.

- Je t'aime. Souffle t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondis-je en fermant les yeux.

Vraiment, je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux comme femme, après tout me pardonner ce que j'ai dis, qui le ferrai comme elle l'a fait ? Certainement pas beaucoup de personne.

- Humm... Et elles arrivent quand ? Finis-je par demander.

- D'ici un mois. Répond t-elle.

- Mais c'est dans longtemps. Me plaignis-je en me remettant assise.

- Et c'est reparti. Souffle t-elle en s'asseyant alors que je commence à rouspéter sur le fait que j'ai horreur d'attendre.

En même temps que d'exprimer mon mécontentement à ma femme, qui est définitivement désespérer, je me dis qu'il faudra que je pense à la remercier de faire preuve d'autant de patience avec moi.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre :) Niveau faute d'orthographe, conjugaison, grammaire,... Toujours la même chose, je ne suis toujours pas plus douer x) J'espère que sa ta plu, si oui fais le moi savoir et si non, explique moi ce que je dois changer :)

Bonne journée ou peut-être soirée :)


	7. L'annonce

Coucou à toi :) J'espère que tu passe une bonne journée ou peut-être une bonne soirée :)

kayla : J'espère que tu te seras bien reposer, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu alors que tu étais fatiguer et merci pour ta review. :) J'aime beaucoup les enfants et je les imagine parfaitement bien comme sa :) Oui, Qui est absolument fabuleuse, il allait donc de soit qu'elle offre les voitures à Santana, malgré que ce qu'elle ai dit n'était vraiment pas gentil. Oui, elles sont vraiment amoureuses l'une de l'autre :) Je vais aller lire tes fics, ce soir ;) Je laisserai certainement une review :) Oui, je n'ai pas trop aimer non plus le chapitre sur la piscine, mais il fallait une façon de l'annoncer aux enfants et je n'ai trouver que celle-là. :) Merci à toi de laisser une review ;)

Ellerrina : Oui, certes Santana n'a pas été de main morte, mais elle s'en veut tout de même et puis sa reste dans le caractère de Santana :) Merci pour ta review ;)

covergirls06 : Coucou :) Oui, Santana y a été un peu fort par rapport à ce qu'elle a dit à Quinn, mais elle le regrette quand même donc, sa compense le tout ;) Certes, il n'y certainement pas beaucoup de monde qui aurai accepter cette remarque mais elles s'aiment et elles se le prouvent donc, ça passe :) Et puis, les voitures vont servir aussi à Quinn ;)

QuinnTana4everL : Il fallait bien qu'elle fasse un caprice de trop tout de même :) Bien qu'elle aille quand même ce qu'elle veut à la fin :) Oui, Quinn est folle de Santana et tout ce qui fait plaisir à San lui fait plaisir, et puis, on ne peut rien refuser à une femme enceinte ;) C'est vrai que j'aime aussi beaucoup les enfants, mais ils sont le caractère de San et Quinn ensemble donc, il va de soit qu'ils soit adorables ;) Merci de ton encouragement ça me fais plaisir ;) Pourtant, quand j'écris j'ai l'impression de faire plein de faute :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Je suis en train de parler avec Brittany et Puck, regardant tout de même du coin de l'oeil ce que font les enfants, ils jouent, je surveille aussi ce que fais Quinn, elle parle avec Rachel comme à son habitude mais ce qui me dérange plus c'est qu'elle parle aussi avec Finn. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'il fait ici, je croyais que le nain était seule. Car oui, encore une fois nous sommes inviter chez Rachel Berry, à mon plus grand déplaisir.

- Alors c'est quand que tu as les deux nouvelles voitures ? Questionne Puck.

- Dans deux semaines et quatre jours. Dis-je en fixant Finn qui a poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de Quinn.

Je me reçois une tape sur l'arrière du crâne je regarde dans la direction de Brittany qui me foudroie des yeux, et après avoir eu un contact visuel je m'exclame enfin.

- Aïe ! Dis-je en frottant ma tête. Ça fais mal Britt, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai le droit à être frapper.

- Tu n'as certainement pas eu aussi mal que ce que Quinn a dût ressentir après ce que tu lui as dit au garage. Me réprimande t-elle. D'ailleurs, qu'on soit clair tu n'en aurais même pas eu une de voiture, ou alors un vieux tacot ambulant. Continue t-elle.

- Elle était chez toi ? Demande-je pour être sûre.

- Non, elle est allez chez Rach', et lui en as parler et Rachel c'est juste contenter de me le répéter. Dit-elle en avec de la colère dans les yeux.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as dis ? Demande Puck un peu perdu.

Je me contente de baisser les yeux au sol, sachant très bien que j'ai mal agis. J'allais répondre mais Britt reprit la parole.

- Elle a dit qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait dût m'épouser juste parce que je lui aurais laisser acheter les deux voitures qu'elle voulait. Dit-elle toujours durement.

- San ! Gronde t-il à son tour. Ce que Quinn fait pour toi, y a pas la moitié de la population qui le ferait. D'ailleurs, autant te dire que j'aurais été à sa place tu dormais dans le fauteuil pour un long moment et tu n'avais même pas une image des voitures que tu voulais. Dit-elle aussi durement que Britt.

- Je sais que j'aurai pas dut le dire. Dis-je en relevant la tête.

- J'espère au moins que tu as penser à t'excuser. Soupire Brittany.

- Je lui ai dis, puis, je lui ai prouver de la plus belle des façons. Dis-je en souriant.

- Vas-y raconte. Dit Puck excitée.

- Ce n'est pas ce que as quoi tu penses. Dis-je en souriant.

- Il fut un temps, ou ça ce serait passer comme je l'avais imaginer. Soupire t-il.

- Il fut un temps ou, je n'étais pas marier à Quinn Fabray. Dis-je alors que quelqu'un s'assied à mes cotés.

Je tourne la tête m'attendant à trouver Quinn, et horreur, c'est Rachel Berry. Je fais un bond me reculant d'elle, m'essuie le bras le plus frénétiquement possible et me prépare à hurler, quand je me rappelle qu'elle parlait avec Quinn et la baleine. Je tourne la tête dans la direction de la terrasse ou ils se trouvaient, et constate atrocité qu'ils ne sont plus là. Mon rêve, qui jusque lors n'était qu'à semi-présent, est plus que présent en cette seconde. Je me lève dans bond m'avance vers l'extérieur, avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre mon regard le plus meurtrier possible.

- Le nain, tu ne bouges pas de là, je vais revenir t'engueuler d'ici peu, j'ai juste un truc super important à faire. Dis-je à tout allure avant de me repartir vers l'extérieur. Μ

Je me précipite dehors et regarde partout, à ce moment précis je maudit Rachel, comme souvent en fin de compte, d'avoir mis des rosier plus grand que l'homme partout dans son jardin. Le manque de parole m'inquiète, mon imagination bouillonne et mon envie de commettre un meurtre est à son comble. Camelia qui jusque lors jouait avec Joyce et Arthur, qui est le fils unique de Blaine et Kurt, est venue me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais maman ? Demande t-elle en m'observant alors que j'essaye de voir à travers les rosiers.

- Je cherche après maman Q. Dis-je en râlant de ne voir personne.

- Dans les... Rosiers ? Demande t-elle en se moquant légèrement.

- Oui, enfin, non. Je la cherche de l'autre coté des rosiers. Dis-je en me reculant désespérer de ne trouver personne.

- Ben moi, sans la chercher je l'ai trouver près de tonton Sam et tonton Kurt. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es sûre de ça ? Demande-je en me retirant des rosiers et en la regardant.

- Oui, en tout cas i peine deux minutes, elle parlait avec eux. Dit-elle alors que je me précipite, je ne sais pas trop ou.

- Elle est près de la piscine. Dit-elle sachant que c'est nécessaire.

Je tourne la tête vers la piscine et constate en effet qu'elle s'y trouve avec Sam et Kurt. Dans un élan de peur, de pouvoir la trouver dans les bras de Finn, je n'ai pas fais attention à tout les endroits, je me suis seulement précipiter pour voir derrière les rosiers. Elle est assise les pieds dans l'eau juste à coté de Sam qui est au milieu de Quinn et Kurt. Je me précipite sur elle, je me jette sur elle et enfuit ma tête dans son cou en m'accrochant à elle le plus possible. Elle ne semble pas comprendre mais resserre tout de même c'est bras au tour de ma taille. Je passe mes jambes au tour de sa taille et finit par poser ma tête sur son épaule, alors qu'elle caresse mon dos.

- Dit Santana je peux te poser une question sans que tu te vexe et que tu m'agresses. Demande Kurt avec appréhension.

- Je ne te promets pas de ne pas t'agresser. Dis-je en le regardant et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? Demande t-il alors que Sam ouvre de grand yeux en regardant dans la direction du brun.

Bien sur que j'ai grossi crétin, et encore heureux puisque je suis enceinte, aurais-je voulu répondre. Mais avec Quinn on c'est mise d'accord d'un commun accord, que nous ne dirions rien avant le cinquième mois et je ne suis enceinte que de trois mois. Quinn semble surprise de mon manque de réponse et Sam aussi d'ailleurs, il semble même mal à l'aise.

- Toi en revanche porcelaine, c'est ta bouche qui prend de l'ampleur. Dis-je d'un ton tranchant. Sûrement à cause de pot de gel, et ton envie de l'avoir en bouche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Peste-je.

Sam n'ose plus bouger, il regarde face à lui et a bloquer sa respiration. Kurt à la bouche grande ouverte et me regarde ébahit, alors que je le fusille du regard. Quand à Quinn, elle regarde Kurt avec un mélange de colère, sûrement de m'avoir traiter ouvertement de grosse, mais elle le regarde aussi avec compassion, certainement parce qu'elle n'aurait pas aimer être à sa place. Je me lève et attrape la main de ma blonde, avant de partir je lance évidemment un regard meurtrier à Kurt qui est tout blanc. Il n'y aurait pas Arthur qui vient d'arriver, j'aurais fais une réflexion perverse à ce propos mais bon, je ne vais pas traumatiser le pauvre petit.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas croyable. Dit Quinn au bout d'un moment avec un sourire.

- Il m'a dit que j'étais grosse, je n'allai pas rester sans rien faire tout de même. Me défendis-je.

- Oui. Mais San, pour la je ne sais quantième fois, tu n'es pas grosse, tu es parfaite. Dit-elle en se postant devant moi et en m'embrassant.

- Je t'aime. Dis-je en lui prenant la main et en entrelaçant nos doigts.

- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler de la grossesse ? Fini-je par demander alors qu'elle a un sourire moqueur.

On arrive au salon et je me rappelle qu'il faut encore que je fasse comprendre au nain, qu'elle n'a plus intérêt à s'asseoir aussi près de moi, si elle n'a pas envie de ce faire frapper. On va s'asseoir sur un divan une place, enfin, elle sur le divan et moi sur elle. On reprend notre discussion à voix basse, histoire que le nain, Puck et Britt n'entendent pas.

- Oh, tu veux en parler maintenant ? Demande t-elle en se moquant gentiment. C'est pourtant toi qui le jour qu'on a appris que tu étais enceinte, à dit qu'il était formellement interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit avant le cinquième mois.

- Tu étais d'accord. Me défendis-je.

- Tu ne m'en as pas laisser le choix. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Si tu n'as pas envie, pas grave. Dis-je en soupirant de frustration.

- Bien sur que j'ai envie que tout le monde sache qu'on va avoir un troisième enfants ensemble mon ange. Dit-elle en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Tant mieux, mais faut préciser que ce n'est pas le dernier. Dis-je alors qu'elle semble surprise. Quoi ? Demande-je.

- Tu veux d'autre enfants ? Demande t-elle pas sûre d'elle.

- Oui. Minimum cinq, maximum douze, idéalement sept. Dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux.

- San, c'est une blague pas vrai ? Demande t-elle avec hésitation.

- Non, j'ai toujours voulu une famille nombreuse. Explique-je.

- Ça ça s'appelle de la surpopulation Santana. Dit-elle ébahit.

- Au moins, ça me donnera une excuse pour avoir une autre voiture. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Il va surtout falloir un bus. Dit-elle toujours sous le choc.

- Tant qu'il compte chère, qu'il soit beau et qu'il donne envie c'est bon. Dis-je normalement.

- Pourrais t-on savoir ce qui rend Quinn si, choquer ? Demande Rachel.

Je tourne la tête dans leur direction et constate qu'ils nous regardent tout les trois, sans rien comprendre. D'ailleurs, si ils savaient de quoi on parle, ils seraient aussi choquer que ma blonde. Quinn semble reprendre petit à petit ses esprits. Elle les regardent et souri avec un sourire un peu forcer.

- Oh rien le nain, tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon. Dis-je.

- Elle peut-être, mais moi bien donc vas-y explique. Intervint Puck.

- Je disais à Quinn, que j'aimerai avoir maximum douze enfants, mais on va ce laisser le temps avec le ou la dernière. Dis-je alors que Quinn est toujours un peu hors d'elle.

Ils semblent être bloquer sur le début de ma phrase, la première à reprendre ses esprits est Brittany à qui j'avais déjà parler mon envie de famille nombreuse. Elle saute de joie et ce jette sur moi et Quinn en disant qu'elle est super heureuse pour nous. Le deuxième est Puck qui vient nous serrer dans ses bras. La troisième est Rachel qui semble profondément choquer, pourquoi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, après tout elle reste Rachel Berry, soit une personne incompréhensible. Elle finit tout de même par ce lever et venir nous prendre dans ses bras en nous félicitant.

- Alors San, tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps ? Demande finalement Puck.

- Comment tu peux savoir que c'est moi qui suis enceinte et pas Quinn ? Demande-je.

- Euh... Ben...

- A cause de ton humeur San, l'autre fois tu t'es mise à pleurer pour rien, je suis sûre que c'est ça qui la mit sur la piste. Dit Brittany, je me tourne vers Puck qui hoche vigoureusement la tête. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de cette explication mais je vais me contenter de ça.

La discussion reprend au bout de cinq minutes, Quinn revient parmi nous et prend par à la conversation. Pour ce qui est de Rachel, elle ne dit rien et écoute le regard dans le vide, elle est définitivement incompréhensible. Au cours de la discussion Sam arrive et après avoir comprit il nous félicite également suivi par Blaine, Kurt qui semble plus que hésitant et qui s'excuse disant qu'il ne savait pas, et les félicitassions ce termine par Finn. Que j'ai vite pousser une fois qu'il eu poser ses lèvres sur la joue de Quinn. Soudain, je me rappelle que je dois faire par de mon mécontentement à Rachel.

- Le nain, ne t'avise plus jamais de t'asseoir aussi près de moi que comment tu étais tout à l'heure, compris ? Demande-je méchamment. En fait, essaye juste d'éviter de t'asseoir près de moi, c'est encore plus simple comme ça.

- Bien sur Santana. Souffle t-elle.

La discussion repend son cours. Quinn parle avec Rachel, Sam, Kurt et Finn. Et moi je parle avec Britt, Blaine et Puck. Les trois se sont amuser à me rappeler que j'avais de la chance d'être marier à une personne comme Quinn. Et moi je me suis amuser à leur rappeler qu'ils avaient des maris pas cool et que Puck lui était seul.

* * *

J'espère que ça t'aura plu :) Si oui, fais le moi savoir, et si non dis le moi aussi et explique moi ce qu'il faudrait changer :) Bonne journée ou bonne soirée ;)


	8. J'ai confiance en toi

Coucou à toi :) J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée ? :)

kayla : Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de te reposer ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas habituelle de voir Santana avec peu de confiance en elle, mais j'aime bien la voir comme ça :) Tu as parfaitement cerner le personnage de Santana ;) La réaction de Britt, était inévitable pour moi, il allait de sois que Britt intervienne étant sa meilleure amie, comme Puck d'ailleurs, même si Puck est la aussi pour une autre raison ;) Je suis contente que tu es finalement laisser une review, je te remercie ainsi que cette personne fabuleuse :) Voilà la réponse, je n'avais pas prévu de la donner tout de suite mais ça ne change pas le reste donc, autant donner la réponse le plus vite possible :) Je suis contente d'être la seule personne, j'en conclus que tu apprécie ce que j'écris... Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs :) En espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérance ;) J'ai été lire ta fiction « Une revenante parmi nous », j'ai A-DO-RER :) j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Quinn, moins sûre d'elle au niveau d'être une bonne mère, j'ai trouver ça touchant ;) Puis, San qui a '' peur '' de ne pas être à la hauteur avec Colin, j'ai trouver ça adorable :)

QuinnTana4everL : Oui, mais après tout Santana reste Santana, elle a toujours vu les choses en grand :) C'est si simple dans le personnage de Santana d'être méchante avec Rachel, que ça en devient à la limite normal :) Britt et Puck étant les meilleures amis de San, il allait de sois qu'ils « l'engueulent » J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

covergirls06 : Coucou :) Santana a toujours vu les choses en grand donc, douze enfants je trouve ça encore assez raisonnable et puis les enfants c'est super chouette :) Kurt a tendance à se mettre dans des situations assez embarrassante quelque fois :) Et quand on s'attaque d'une quelconque façon à Santana, on en paye les conséquence :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Ellerrina : Santana a toujours eu un certain humour :) J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

On se retrouve en bas ? :)

* * *

Britt et moi, sommes aller dîner dans un restaurant tendance ce midi. La décoration était splendide et la nourriture délicieuse, j'aurai pu passer ma journée là-bas tellement l'ambiance était calme et reposante. Seulement, il a fallu partir pour aller rechercher les enfants à l'école, étant en congé aujourd'hui elle et moi. Nous sommes dans la voiture à regarder quand ils sortiront. Moi en râlant contre cette sonnerie qui ne veut pas sonner, et Britt en me disant que ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Finalement, Cay' et Tom finissent par sortir après cinq minutes intense à pester sur la sonnerie et tout ce qui bougeait. Les ayant vu arriver, Britt et moi sommes sortie pour aller les chercher. Cay' m'a littéralement sauter dessus en accrochant ses petits bras au tour de mon cou.

- On peut aller voir maman Q à son travail ? Demande t-il en souriant.

- On verra. Répondis-je.

Je le remercie intérieurement d'avoir demander pour aller voir Quinn, ça me donnera une excuse pour pouvoir aller la voir et surveiller ce qu'elle fait, malgré que j'ai une confiance aveugle en elle. En elle peut-être, mais en sa secrétaire je n'ai absolument aucune confiance. Cam' et Joyce finissent elles aussi par arriver. Comme son frère deux minutes auparavant Cam' me saute dessus. Je reconduis Britt et ses enfants chez elle, ensuite, je tourne vers mes enfants.

- Vous voulez allez voir maman Q ? Demande-je de façon décontracter.

Leur réaction est immédiate, ils sont excités comme des puces et crient « Oui ». Le contraire m'aurais étonnée, ils ont toujours aimer aller visiter nos lieux de travail, malgré que maintenant ils les connaissent par cœur. Je me rends donc, à ce studios gigantesque. Comme d'habitude on passe par l'accueil pour aller saluer le réceptionniste, que j'apprécie beaucoup d'ailleurs. Plus gentil, je ne pense pas que ça existe. Les enfants sont bien entendu déjà partit en courant voir après Quinn. Et moi, je termine de saluer James le dit réceptionniste. Il m'indique que ma blonde n'est pas dans son bureau mais dans sa salle de shooting. Tant mieux, au moins je sais que sa secrétaire ne sera pas là. Quand je rentre je constate que Cay' et Cam' sont déjà là, puisque qu'ils sont accrocher à Quinn. Je souri et m'avance vers elle, elle me sourit et m'embrasse amoureusement. Une fois ma femme saluer, je vais saluer la blonde qui se trouve derrière elle.

- Santana, ça fais longtemps qu'on ne c'est plus vue. Dit la femme blonde.

- Quelque mois déjà. Répondis-je en souriant.

On discute comme ça quelque minutes avant que Quinn, n'intervienne en disant qu'il vaudrait mieux terminer les photos avant que le manger de Madonna, qui est la blonde qui ce trouvait derrière ma blonde. Quinn n'a jamais voulu me croire quand on était adolescente, et que je lui disait qu'elle deviendrait la photographe la plus convoité par les célébrités, aujourd'hui elle en a la preuve tous les jours. Qui peut se vanter d'avoir rencontrer la quasi totalité des légendes sur cette terre ? Pas beaucoup de monde, mais elle oui. Bon, elle prend des photos de beaucoup de célébrité certes, mais elle prend aussi des cas comme Rachel Berry. Malgré mes nombreuses recommandations comme quoi, elle devrait arrêter parce que ça fais de l'ombre à sa carrière, elle a toujours dit non. Elle recommence à travailler alors que je la regarde admirative et conquise, elle est déjà magnifique au naturel, mais quand elle se concentre comme elle le fait quand elle travaille, elle est ravissante. Au bout d'un moment, les enfants qui était occuper à se prendre eux aussi en photo pour faire comme Quinn, on décider qu'il était temps d'aller revisiter les locaux de Quinn.

- On va se promener. Dit Camelia en sortant comme si de rien n'était.

- Revenez tout de suite ici ! Dis-je d'un ton autoritaire, alors qu'ils soupirent en se retournant.

- Oui maman chérie ? Demande Caylen en souriant et en venant me faire un câlin.

Mon Dieu, il faut vraiment arrêter de le laisser trop longtemps avec Puck, il devient comme lui.

- Vous vous souvenez des règles ? Demande-je.

- Oui, on ne peut pas parler ou partir avec un inconnu. Dit Caylen.

- On ne peut pas sortir du bâtiment. Dit ensuite Camelia.

- Et interdiction formelle de boire ou manger, ce que quelqu'un nous donnes ou ce qu'on trouves. Reprend Cay'.

- Puis, sans oublier que si un méchant monsieur ou une méchante madame essaye de nous voler, on doit crier de toute nos forces et partir en courant. Dit Cam'.

- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller. Dis-je en souriant.

Ils s'en vont, de toute évidence ils vont certainement aller à l'accueil pour faire comme James. Ou peut-être, iront-ils fouiller après de nouvelle chose, qu'ils n'auraient pas encore vu dans le bureau de Quinn. Juste avant de passer la porte, Caylen se retourne d'un coup.

- Ah oui, et la dernière règle c'est que si la bouffonne de secrétaire de maman Q tombe, ont doit rigoler. Et si jamais elle demande quelque chose sur maman Q, ont dois lui dire qu'elle est marier et qu'elle a des enfants et qu'elle n'est pas intéresser. Dit-il en souriant, sûrement fier de s'être rappeler de cette règles avant sa sœur.

- Oui aussi. Dis-je d'une petite voix en me tournant vers Quinn qui me fusille du regard.

- Vous pouvez y allez, mais vous êtes gentils avec tous le monde. Dit Quinn avant de recommencer à prendre des photos.

Pas de réflexion tant mieux, ça m'évitera de maudire une fois de plus cette Stella, qui je suis sûre en pince pour Quinn. Une fois la séance photo terminer, Madonna s'en va après nous avoir dit au revoir et avoir un peu discuter. Je m'attendais a avoir un câlin suivi dans un bisou. Mais au lieu de ça, elle me réprimande du regard, alors que je n'ai rien fais, ou presque rien.

- Je me demandai ou Cay' avait entendu « Bouffonne », vu qu'il n'arrête pas de le dire, maintenant je sais. Dit-elle rudement.

- Oui, enfin, tu sais je leur avaient dis ça, pour rire. Essaye-je de me défendre.

- Bien sur, quelle question. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas, bien évidemment. Dit-elle avec un regard dur.

- Je suppose que tu es fâcher ? Demande-je innocemment, en espérant de tout cœur que la réponse soit « Non ».

- Comme si je saurai être fâcher contre toi. Finit-elle par dire. C'est juste irritant d'avoir l'impression que tu ne me fasses pas confiance.

C'est à ce moment, que je me rends compte de ma bêtise, ou plutôt mes bêtises. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être amusant d'avoir cette impression. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse d'abord avec hésitation de peur qu'elle me repousse, puis, quand je sens qu'elle répond à mon baiser, j'approfondis le plus intensément possible. A ce moment précis, je me dis que je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux comme femme pour finir ma vie. Quand à bout de souffle, elle se décroche de moi, je pose mon front contre le sien et lui murmure « Je t'aime et j'ai confiance en toi. », au quel elle réponds en m'embrassant amoureusement.

- Je t'aime aussi et tu sais incontestablement que j'ai confiance en toi. Dit-elle en souriant.

- On va devant ton bureau et tu le rendis en m'embrassant ? Demande en souriant.

- Pourquoi ? Demande t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Juste pour rappeler à ta secrétaire que tu es à moi, que tu m'aimes et que tu ne me quitteras jamais, ni pour elle ni pour quelqu'un d'autre. Dis-je angéliquement.

- Je croyais que tu...

- J'ai confiance en toi, c'est en elle que je n'ai pas confiance. Tu devrais vraiment changer d'ailleurs, parce que je suis sûre qu'elle va tenter quelque chose bientôt. Dis-je pensivement.

- San, tu as dis ça pour les dix-neuf autres secrétaire. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, bon peut-être qu'elle n'était pas toute amoureuse de toi, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Dis-je. Et puis, elles avaient toute au moins un défaut, et je veux la perfection pour toi.

- Mais tu sais, je l'ai la perfection, puisque je suis marier avec toi. Dit-elle en souriant. Et puis, étant la manager de Britt et moi sa photographe on travaille aussi ensemble, donc, j'ai aussi la perfection au travail.

Je ne répond rien et souri, qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que sa secrétaire entende ça, car elle je suis persuader qu'elle craque pour MA femme. Mais ayant dis ça pour toute, je ne vois pas comment je vais faire pour la faire virer, surtout qu'apparemment elle travaille bien. Peut-être suis-je juste jalouse sur le fait qu'elle passe sa journée avec Quinn ? Il doit y avoir de ça, mais je ne démordrais pas sur le fait qu'elle en pince pour ma blonde. Mais là, je ne vais me préoccuper que sur le fait que j'ai une vie vraiment parfaite.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, peut-être moins bien que les précédents je ne sais pas. Mais toi qui est derrière ton écran, tu peux peut-être m'aider à m'améliorer en me disant ce qu'il faudrait changer :) Ou encore en m'encourageant d'une quelconque façon :) Merci d'avoir lu. ;)


	9. Majesté

Coucou à toi :) Ou peut-être bonsoir ^^ J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou soirée :) Merci de prendre la peine de lire, ça me fais plaisir :)

covergirls06 : Coucou :) Santana jalouse, c'est tout naturellement drôle, déjà que en temps normal elle est drôle. Alors il va de soit qu'elle le soit un peu plus quand elle est jalouse ^^ Santana a toujours eu un vocabulaire assez réduit pour les personnes qu'elle n'apprécie pas :) Alors ça reste dans le personnage ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review.

QuinnTana4everL : Ça me touche que tu trouves ma fic '' génial '' et l'histoire bien ^^ J'adore mettre des moments ou l'humour règne, même si après les avoir relu plusieurs fois je les trouves toujours nul x) Pour moi il allait de soit que Santana aille fait par de cette règle, ça n'aurait pas été signer Santana Lopez aussi non :) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)

Ellerrina : Merci pour ta review :)Je suis contente que la façon dont j'écris te plaise, et heureuse que tu ailles aimer le chapitre ;) J'apprécie montrer différente facette de Santana ^^ Et c'est avec joie que je partage le coté moins sûre d'elle :)

LadyKastaG (Au passage j'aime mieux que Vingar (même si c'était bien aussi) ^^) : Pour les fautes, j'ai eu mon petit frère qui n'arrêtait pas de venir m'interrompre, alors j'ai prêter moins attention à l'orthographe, grammaire, conjugaison,... Pour ce chapitre, en théorie il devrait y en avoir moins :) Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'on préfère les imaginer bien et avec une vie réussie, je ne me suis jamais réellement poser la question :) J'ai beaucoup aimer écrire le moment ou Caylen, répète la dernière règle, si il ne l'aurait pas fait, les règles n'auraient pas été signer Santana Lopez :) Pour la secrétaire, il y aura un chapitre ou Santana lui fait un mauvais coup ;) Santana est têtue et j'aime bien la voir demander à Quinn de lui prouver qu'elle l'aime un nombre incalculable de fois ^^ J'accepte avec plaisir ton aide :) Le temps que tu voudras et jusqu'à ce que tu sois désespérer par les fautes que je fais x) Oh et j'ai été lire « Real Love ? », il faut absolument que tu l'as termine, elle est génial *_* et tu ne peux pas nous laisser avec l'image de Quinn étant en couple avec Puck, il faut que tu l'as mettes avec Santana :)

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Je suis coucher dans le divan, assez paresseusement en train de regarder les enfants jouer à un jeu qu'ils ont certainement inventer. Je souri à leur complicité, et à la façon qu'ils ont de se mettre d'accord sur qui a gagner, même si la plupart du temps, Camelia se débrouille pour prouver qu'elle a gagner. Pendant que je glande dans le divan, Quinn cuisine, passe et repasse devant moi, sans me demander une seule fois de l'aide. Je fini par me lever et aller à la cuisine pour l'aider car après tout c'est ma femme, donc, je dois l'aider. Je ne l'a trouve pas dans la cuisine, mais dans la salle à manger en train de mettre la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai dis de te reposer. Me gronde t-elle en cessant de mettre la table.

- Je suis reposer, j'ai juste envie de t'aider. Dis-je en souriant.

- San, tu es enceinte...

- Oui, enceinte mais pas malade, j'ai encore la possibilité de me servir de mes bras et mes jambes, je ne vais pas me casser en te donnant un coup de main. Dis-je en la coupant, elle e semble pas trouver à redire et c'est en soufflant qu'elle accepte mon aide.

Je fais tout ce qu'elle me demande de faire, même si j'ai bien sur remarquer qu'elle ne me fessait faire que le plus simple. Et le plus simple, ce révèle être le plus chiant. C'est ennuyer que je mets une serviette rouge après une noir, passionnant comme activité n'est-ce pas ? J'ai l'impression qu'on va recevoir la famille royal, alors qu'on reçoit simplement Britt, Sam, Blaine, porcelaine, le nain, Puck et à mon plus désespoir Finn. Je ne sais d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi il vient lui, je veux dire, je ne l'aime pas et Quinn non plus, donc, il devrait rester chez lui. Si ça se passerait chez le nain, je comprendrai puisque ça serait certainement une façon de le reconquérir, mais chez moi et Quinn.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Finn vient ? Questionne-je en soupirant.

- Puck a demander si il pouvait l'accompagner. Répond t-elle simplement.

- Quoi ? Demande-je choquer. Si c'est abrutis de Hudson vient ici c'est parce que Puck l'a demander ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis non ? Demande-je incrédule.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai dis non ? Finn ne me dérange pas, et ne te mets pas encore en tête que je l'aime, compris ? Je t'ai déjà dis que c'est toi que j'aime. Toi et juste toi. Se justifie t-elle.

Je souffle de frustration, je sais qu'elle m'aime mais lui qui me dis qu'il ne l'aime plus ? Personne. D'ailleurs on me le dirait même, je n'y croirai pas, trop convaincue que j'ai raison. Je fini de mettre les serviettes, et je soupire en réalisant qu'il m'a fallu presque dix minutes pour faire quelque chose de simple, comme mettre des serviettes. Certes c'est une rouge, une noir et ainsi de suite mais c'est beaucoup dix minutes pour ça.

- Maintenant va te rasseoir, tu es rester assez debout. M'ordonne t-elle.

- Mais Quinn je suis à peine rester debout une demi-heure. Me défendis-je.

- Plus au travail, puisqu'il a fallu que tu fasses ta têtue et y retourner. Maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis et tu vas t'asseoir. Dit-elle la voix autoritaire.

Je fais ce qu'elle me dit, en rouspétant certes mais je le fais. De toute façon, j'avais plutôt intérêt d'y aller, sinon elle m'y aurait emmener de force. Malgré mes nombreuses plaintes, comme quoi je ne suis plus une enfant, elle ne me laisse pas sortir du divan.

- Maman S, c'est pas bien de désobéir. Me gronde Caylen quand je me lève, alors que Quinn ne regarde pas.

- Pour ça, tu seras punie, interdiction de dormir avec maman Q aujourd'hui et si tu râles demain non plus. Enchaîne Camelia.

- Hey Cam', n'oublie pas qu'elles nous interdisent de regarder la télé aussi. Se plaint Cay'.

- Ah oui, et interdiction de regarder la télévision pendant toute une journée entière soit de maintenant, jusque le maintenant de demain. Dit-elle en prenant un ton autoritaire.

Je souri à sa façon de s'exprimer, n'ayant pas encore appris les heures, elle ne s'est pas faire autrement, ce que je trouve mignon. Malgré le fait que je vienne de me faire « Punir » par mes enfants qui n'ont que huit ans pour Cam' et six pour Cay', je trouve ça touchant qu'ils fassent comme moi et Quinn. D'ailleurs quand ma blonde arrive et qu'elle me trouve debout, son regard m'incite à vite me rasseoir.

- T'inquiète pas maman Q, on a puni maman S. Dit fièrement Caylen.

- Oui, on l'a priver de télévision toute journée, plus interdiction de dormir avec toi. Comme ça, elle ne recommencera plus. Reprend aussi fièrement Camelia.

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle leur dise que pour la télévision c'est d'accord mais que me priver de dormir avec elle, n'est pas nécessaire. Eh bien j'attends toujours là. Je me décide à tourner mon regard vers le sien, et je peux voir qu'elle est clairement amuser par le comportement des enfants.

- Rien que ça ? Il faut la punir un peu plus. Finit-elle par décréter alors que j'écarquille les yeux.

- Tu crois ? Demande incertain Cay'.

- J'en suis persuader même. Dit-elle alors que je n'en reviens toujours pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre ? Demande Camelia.

- Ça c'est à vous de trouvez. Dit-elle en me souriant.

- On va essayer d'être à la hauteur. Dit Cay' en gonflant le torse ce qui me fait légèrement rire et Quinn aussi.

Au bout du compte, j'ai l'interdiction formelle de regarder la télévision jusque demain, de dormir avec Quinn cette nuit et de râler sur le nain. C'est d'ailleurs quand ils m'ont dis ça, que j'ai compris que Quinn leur avait souffler la réponse. Mais bon, je vais essayer de m'y tenir, sauf pour dormir avec ma blonde, ça hors de question que je dorme sans elle. Je suis finalement obliger d'aller m'apprêter pour ne pas accueillir les inviter dans ma tenue actuelle qui ce trouve être ma tenue de travaille. Cay' a insister pour venir avec moi, bien sur j'ai accepter à sa première demande, mais il a juger juste de le demander deux, trois fois en plus. Camelia, elle, c'est tout naturellement inviter a aller se laver avec Quinn. C'est d'ailleurs dans ces moments, ou on a une heure de retard que je trouve l'idée d'avoir deux salle de bain utile. Je veux dire une vraie utilité, pas l'utilité qu'elle avait avant qu'on aille Cam' et Cay'. Alors que je sèche Cay' qui m'explique le nouveau jeu que lui et Cam' ont inventer, on sonne à la porte je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il est 17h50, ce qui signifie que c'est le nain qui est là, toujours à être dix minutes à l'avance.

- J'y vais. Crie Quinn.

Trouvant qu'elle a été vraiment vite, j'ouvre la porte et constate qu'elle est juste en serviette. Et le regard que lui accorde Rachel est un peu trop intense à mon goût. Non, en fait vraiment beaucoup trop intense. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de remballer le nain chez elle, et de lui hurler que si je l'a reprends à relooker ma femme, elle ira faire un tour dans une morgue. Quinn lui indique d'aller attendre dans le salon, et après ma blonde remonte.

- Tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre maman Q et Cam' ? Demande-je attifement au petit blond à mes cotés.

- Oh oui. Crie t-il rempli de joie.

Il ne prend pas la peine de s'abriller ou mettre quoi que ce soit sur lui, qu'il part en courant dans la direction de la salle de bain , ou se trouve Quinn et Camelia. Je prends ses affaires, les miennes et passe une serviette autour de mon corps et vais dans la même direction que lui. Quand je rentre Cam' est déjà habiller et elle s'apprête à descendre. J'habille Cay', durant que Quinn s'habille, ensuite mon petit blond tient à ce que Quinn le coiffe avec du gèle. Et pendant qu'elle le coiffe je m'habille. Une fois tout le monde prêt on va pour descendre. Cay' est évidemment parti en courant pour montrer à quel point il est beau à sa sœur et Rachel. Et moi je me saisis de la main de ma blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande t-elle en s'arrêtant en plein milieu des escaliers.

- Rien. Répondis-je simplement.

- San, on se connaît depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je sache quand ça ne va pas. Dit-elle en me forçant de m'asseoir sur une marche.

- Tu as remarquer comment Rachel t'a regarder ? Parce que moi oui, et je peux te jurer qu'elle t'a relooker. Dis-je le plus péniblement possible.

- Peut-être bien, mais quoi qu'il en soit je n'aime que toi. Donc, tu peux sourire. Dit-elle en souriant et en venant m'embrasser.

Je souri rassurer par sa déclaration. Elle m'aide à me relever et nous allons dire bonjour au gnome qui a envahit notre salon. Mon regard se fait froid et ma voix tranchante quand je la salue. Tout les autres finissent par arriver plus ou moins tous à l'heure. Les discussion fussent de tout les sens. Tout les adultes parlent entre eux et les enfants jouent. Mais je ne manque pas de remarquer que le nain est vraiment fort proche de Quinn. Ma blonde finit par se lever pour aller faire je ne sais quoi et je souri en voyant que le nain reste pour une fois à sa place.

- Suis-je le seul a avoir remarquer à quel point Santana porte beaucoup de bijoux ? Demande Blaine.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, et je souri en les voyant m'examiner.

- Non, c'est vrai que tu porte vraiment beaucoup de bijoux. Décrète Puck.

- Autant qu'une reine. Dit Sam en souriant.

- Dorénavant, appeler moi Majesté. Dis-je en souriant et en me redressant fièrement.

- C'est ça, Majesté va surtout ramener son cul au salon pour ranger son ordinateur que je lui ai demander de ranger il y a deux heures. Crie la voix lointaine de Quinn, ce qui a pour effet de faire rire tout le monde sauf moi.

- Femme fais le pour moi, tout de suite. Crie-je à mon tour.

- Dans la minute qui suit, Quinn arriva dans la salle à manger et me regarda un petit moment avant de prendre son regard mécontent.

- J'ai cru mal comprendre. Siffle t-elle alors que je déglutis. Je pense que tu as surtout voulu dire, j'arrive tout de suite. Dit-elle alors que je hoche positivement tête. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, maintenant dépêche toi d'aller faire ce que je t'ai demander de faire. Je me lève sans broncher et y vais.

Je vois Puck qui se retient de rire comme le reste de la table, Blaine ne se prive pas de rire aux éclats devant cet échange. Une fois que j'ai ranger mon ordinateur, je vais directement à la cuisine pour m'excuser. Je suis heureuse d'y trouver ma blonde, malheureusement il y a le nain avec elle.

- Aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous laisser seules. Dis-je en la foudroyant du regard.

- J'aide Quinn. Se défend t-elle.

- Je le ferai bien, maintenant tu t'en vas. Dis-je en prenant une voix menaçante.

Elle ne discute pas plus et s'en va, cette fille ne tient décidément pas assez à la vie. Une fois qu'elle a franchi le seuil de la porte mon regard redevient tout de suite doux et timide. Je m'approche de Quinn, qui me regarde durement. Je me poste devant elle et fond sur son torse.

- Je suis désoler, je n'aurai pas dût te parler comme ça. M'excuse-je. Je t'aime.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance que je t'aime autant. Souffle t-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

J'ai effectivement beaucoup de chance qu'elle m'aime autant et qu'elle me laisse passer autant de chose. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme femme, et elle me le prouve tout les jours d'une façon différente.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça t'a plu, si oui fais le moi savoir et si non dis moi ce que je pourrais changer :)


	10. Déménagement

Bonjour à toi ou peut-être bonsoir, j'espère que tu passe une bonne journée ou soirée :)

Ellerrina : Je suis contente que tu ailles aimer, merci pour ta review :)

QuinnTana4everL : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, en espérant que celui-ci te plaise toujours :) J'apprécie beaucoup écrire sur les deux enfants, leur caractère est partager entre celui de Quinn et celui de Santana, donc, c'est logique que ce soit des amours ^^ :) Merci pour ta review ;)

covergirls06 : J'ai beaucoup apprécier écrire le chapitre '' Majester '', merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Dey49 : Je suis toucher que tu trouve ma fic parfaite *_* Merci pour ton encouragement et pour ta review, ça me fais plaisir ^^

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Je suis coucher dans le lit, en attendant d'avoir la force de me lever. Mais cette force, ne semble pas disposer à venir jusqu'à moi. Ce qui est bien dommage, puisque en théorie Quinn et moi devions aller aider le nain à changer ses meubles de place, comme si elle ne savait pas le faire seule. C'était surtout une ruse pour être seule avec ma Quinn. Pas de chance pour elle, je l'ai appris et j'ai décider qu'au lieu de faire la pacha chez moi, j'irai la faire chez elle. L'embêtant, c'est que Rachel Berry appartient à la partie du monde qui se lève tôt, et moi à l'autre partie du monde, celle où le but est de se lever le plus tard possible. Bon, dans le pire des cas, Quinn reviendra une quatrième fois me dire de me lever et j'aurai droit a ses douces caresses et ses tendres baiser. J'entends des pas arriver en direction de la chambre, je ferme vite les yeux. Manque de chance, malgré que j'apprécie tout autant, c'est Cay' qui entre dans la chambre. Il s'approche de moi doucement, se place juste devant mon visage et me fais des bisous partout en me chuchotant qu'il est l'heure se lever. Quand j'ouvre les yeux il semble fier d'avoir réussi son coup, il me sourit et monte sur le lit en venant se placer dans mes bras, je remarque d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas tout à fait habiller.

- Tu n'irais pas mettre autre chose que ta blouse de pyjama ? Questionne-je en lui caressant le dos.

- Si mais je voulais venir te réveiller, parce que j'aime bien quand tu me réveilles, alors je voulais faire le grand comme toi. Dit-il et en souriant.

Alors qu'il sourit, je peux constater qu'il montre ses dents, ce qui est assez rare pour lui. Ayant récemment perdu une dents, il préfère ne pas montrer qu'il a un trou dans la bouche, de peur d'attraper une bouche comme son parrain, qui n'est d'autre que Sam. Je revois sa tête quand je lui ai dis, qu'il avait perdu sa dent parce qu'il ne brossait pas assez ses dents et ne voulait pas obéir quand Quinn ou moi lui disons d'aller se les brosser. Il n'avait pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à ma phrase, alors j'ai décider d'en rajouter en lui disant qu'il aurait une bouche aussi grosse que celle de Sam. Il avait écarquiller les yeux et était partit en courant jusque la salle de bain. Ce que c'est beau l'innocence d'un enfant quand même, on pourrait leur faire croire tout et n'importe quoi.

- Caylen vient t'habiller. Crie Quinn en bas des escaliers.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Dit-il en fessant une moue de désolation.

Il ne continue pas plus, il me fait un bisou sur le front et descend du lit. Je souri à ces attentions et a ses paroles, le voir parler comme si on n'aillait plus se voir avant un long moment alors que d'ici une demi-heure on se verra me fais largement sourire. Je décide de rester encore un tout petit peu au lit dans le pire des cas, Quinn me réprimandera disant que je ne suis pas assez ponctuel et après elle me dira de prendre le temps qu'il me faut avant de m'embrasser, donc, je ne perds rien. Au contraire j'y gagne, je verrai moins le nain comme ça. Je finis par me rendormir. Mais pas assez profondément pour ne pas entendre les bruits de pas arrivant dans ma direction. Je pense que ça va être Quinn, alors je garde les yeux fermer. Quand la porte s'ouvre, je suis surprise que les pas aille vers le fond de la chambre. Puis tout ce passe très vite, les rideaux s'ouvrent en grand, laissant ainsi la lumière aveuglante du matin s'immiscer dans la chambre. Instinctivement, je me réfugie sous la couverture. C'est impossible que ce soit Quinn qui me réveille comme ça, elle n'oserait pas. Je me décide finalement à passer une peu la tête hors de la couverture et ma surprise n'est pas grande quand je vois ma fille juste devant moi, un sourire malsain afficher sur son visage. C'est d'ailleurs, à ce moment que je regrette d'avoir fait subir ce qu'elle vient de me faire, des centaines de fois à mes propres parents.

- Il faut se lever maman chérie. Dit-elle en sautant sur le lit.

- Attends toi, quand tu n'arriveras pas à te lever, à être réveiller aussi durement. Dis-je en resserrant l'étreinte qu'elle me donne.

- Je t'aime quand même, tu sais ? Demande t-elle avec incertitude.

- Je sais, et je t'aime aussi. Répondis-je en caressant ses cheveux.

- Plus ou moins que Cay' ? Demande t-elle.

- Autant l'un que l'autre. Répondis-je en souriant de sa question.

- Et tu nous aiment plus ou moins que maman Q ? Questionne t-elle.

- Je vous aimes d'un amour différent. Répondis-je le plus honnêtement possible.

- Mais tu nous aimes quand même moi et Cay', pas vrai ? Demande t-elle avec beaucoup de doute.

- Je vous aimes encore plus que ce qu'il est permis d'aimer. Dis-je en souriant.

- Donc, tu nous en voudrais pas si nous avions accidentellement casser ton ordinateur ? Demande t-elle en souriant innocemment.

J'aurai dût me douter que tant de tendresse venant de Cam' ne présageait rien de bon, après tout elle reste ma fille. Je suis partager entre être fâcher, et le sentiment de fierté qu'elle arrive si bien à tourner la situation à son avantage. Finalement, autant laisser passer, j'avais vu un nouveau ordinateur qui coûte encore plus chère que celui-ci et j'avais décider qu'il me le fallait absolument. Mais autant profiter de la situation le plus possible.

- Et je peux savoir comment vous avez fait votre compte ? Demande-je un peu durement.

- C'est simple, on avait décider de regarder un film, seulement impossible d'allumer la télévision. Alors, on a réfléchit à comment regarder ce film, c'est finalement Cay' qui a trouver l'idée d'utiliser ton ordinateur. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Ça ne me dit toujours pas comment vous avez fait votre compte pour le casser. Dis-je toujours durement.

- Ben quand on l'a allumer, il nous a demander un mot de passe. Et comme il m'était impossible de le trouver, je me suis énerver et lui mis mon poing dessus. Mais comme il allait encore, Cay' a essayer à son tour pendant au moins dix minutes puis comme il n'y arrivait pas non plus, il l'a jeter à terre et a sauter dessus en disant qu'il ne servait à rien.

- Et où est-il maintenant l'ordinateur ? Demande-je un peu abasourdie par son discoure.

- Comme on avait peur que tu nous gronde, on a prit un sac poubelle, et on a été l'enterrer dans le fond du jardin du voisin. Mais du plus vieux, pour être sûre d'avoir le temps de s'enfuir si jamais il nous voyaient. Dit-elle fièrement.

Je souri assez fier qu'ils soient aussi malin, bon certes, ils auraient pu faire autre chose pour que je sois fier d'eux. Comme casser l'ordinateur du nain et aller l'enterrer au fond de son jardin ou derrière les rosiers.

- C'est pour ça que vous étiez plein de terre hier. Demande-je.

- Ben oui. Répond t-elle simplement.

- Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas demandez, ça aurait été plus simple non ? Questionne-je.

- Tu dormais.

- Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveiller ou demander à maman Q ?

- On ne voulait pas te déranger et maman Q était au téléphone avec tante Rach, donc, on voulait pas la déranger non plus. Explique t-elle.

Bon en gros, c'est majoritairement de la faute du nain, un peu de celle de Quinn et légèrement de la mienne mais pas trop. Ce qui veut dire que le nain va subir mes foudres aujourd'hui. Je me suis finalement lever, Quinn a un peu râler, mais m'a dit tout ce que j'attendais qu'elle dise. On a été conduire les enfants chez mes parents, pour ne pas qu'ils s'ennuient trop. Ce qui nous amène à maintenant, c'est à dire, chez le nain. On est là, depuis près de trente minutes et elles n'ont toujours pas commencer à changer les meubles de place, c'est bien ce que je me disais c'est une ruse. Je les observes discuter, je trouve que Rachel se rapproche un peu trop de Quinn. Donc, je me décide finalement à intervenir. Je vais dans le salon où elles se trouvent, je m'assois sur les genoux de ma blonde, passe mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser. Juste après avoir fini, je me tourne vers le nain en affichant un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'elle semble avoir un sourire crisper.

- C'est quand que vous commencez ? Questionne-je à l'encontre de Quinn.

- J'attends que Rach soit prête. Me répond t-elle.

Comme si je ne m'y attendais pas tiens, ma théorie qui disait que c'était une ruse se renforce de plus en plus. Et après, on me demandera encore pourquoi je ne supporte pas Rachel Berry, quand on fat attention à son comportement on me comprend vite. Sous mon regard meurtrier, Rachel semble prendre conscience qu'il vaudrait mieux commencer tout de suite.

- Je pense que nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Dis-je en me levant pour laisser Quinn se lever.

Elle commence, et je suis heureuse qu'elle ne veuille changer que les meubles de son salon. Alors qu'elle porte un des divans et que je suis coucher dans l'autre, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être aller les aider, pas pour le nain mais pour Quinn. Je me lève et m'approche le plus naturellement d'elles.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Me demande Quinn en s'arrêtant net.

- Venir t'aider. Répondis-je en souriant et en venant prendre place près d'elle.

- Tu es enceinte, donc, tu vas gentiment aller te rasseoir et sans rouspéter en plus de ça. Dit-elle avec son regard déterminer.

- Mais Quinn, je m'ennuie sur le divan pas confortable du nain. Essaye-je de me défendre.

- Tu vas t'asseoir, ou vas faire quelque chose qui ne te fatigueras pas. Dit-elle en soutenant mon regard.

- Très bien, je vais aller me rasseoir. Dis-je en me retournant pour aller m'asseoir, avant que je me retourne encore une fois vers elles, mais cette fois en regardant Rachel. S'il te plaît, ne me la fatigue pas trop, elle a besoin de force ce soir. Dis-je avec un regard en disant long.

Quinn lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que Rachel semble vraiment très mal à l'aise, ce qui me fait sourire car, la connaissant elle va tellement être gêner qu'elle va essayer de nous faire partir le plus vite possible. Elles terminent très rapidement, ensuite, le nain trouve l'excuse qu'elle doit aller quelque part. Je souri fier que mon plan aille marcher. Une fois dans la voiture j'attrape la main de Quinn qui est du coté conducteur, elle se tourne vers moi avant de se démarrer.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Demande t-elle en me souriant.

- Non, je n'aurai pas su, et puis on est quand même rester trois heures chez elle, c'est long. Dis-je en souriant également.

- Bien sur, mais tu sais tu n'étais pas obliger de venir, c'est toi qui a insister. Dit-elle en démarrant.

- Oui, parce que j'aime beaucoup aider les autres. Dis-je en souriant.

- Bien sur San, ce n'est évidemment pas par jalousie ? Me demande t-elle en se tournant vivement vers moi.

- Pas du tout, ce n'est en rien par jalousie, d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas trop jalouse je trouve. Dis-je pensivement.

- Ne dit plus rien, parce que si tu n'es pas trop jalouse, je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu pourrais être. Dit-elle.

La discussion se continue comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison. Où là, j'ai préférer vérifier tout de suite, si elle le nain ne l'avait pas trop épuiser. Et à mon plus grand plaisir, elle était en forme.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre, c'est celui que j'aime le moins hors de tous. Quinntana moins présent dans le début, un peu plus vers la fin, j'espère que ça t'aura quand même plu :) Fais moi part de ton ressenti :) Bonne journée ou peut-être bonne soirée.


	11. Un changement

Bonjour à toi :) Ou peut bonsoir ou bientôt bonne nuit :) J'espère que tu passe une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée :) Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, mais j'ai dut aider mes parents pour un dîner de famille -' Et après je me fais encore engueuler parce que brûle le repars... Enfin bref, j'ai quand même fais le chapitre :) Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose ?...

covergirls06: Oui, j'aime bien faire ressortir certain coté de San ou Quinn chez lez enfants :) Merci pour ta review, pour ce qui est de l'ordinateur, il sera mis d'un chapitre à venir :)

Dey49: Contente que l'histoire avec l'ordinateur t'ai plu :) ça me fais vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ;)

Ellerrina: Contente que ça t'ai plu ;) Merci pour tes compliments et ta review :)

QuinnTana4everL: Santana ne s'est pas avouer ses défauts, il va de soit qu'elle ne se trouve pas trop jalouse :p Contente que les enfants te plaisent :) Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review ;)

On se retrouve en bas ? Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je me suis lever avec une idée bien particulière en tête, seulement pour concrétiser cette dite idée, il me faut l'accord de ma blonde. Jusque là, chose assez simple, cependant, connaissant parfaitement ma femme, je sais que la réponse sera « Non », malgré qu'elle accepte tout ce que je peux exiger, ça elle ne l'acceptera pas. Toute fois, je vais d'abord lui en parler et si il advient qu'elle accepte tant mieux, si au contraire elle refuse, j'ai déjà une solution. Du coup, c'est impatiente que j'attends qu'elle sorte de la douche. J'aurai bien été la rejoindre mais ayant maintenant deux arsouilles à surveiller, je reste en bas sur la terrasse à les regarder se courir après. Au bout d'une demi-heure, en plus de l'autre demi-heure, elle daigne, enfin, sortir et venir me rejoindre. Je me lève dés que je la vois arriver, elle comprends que je tiens à m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Une fois bien installer, j'appuie ma tête contre son épaule et soupire, un peu plus fort que d'habitude, pour lui faire comprendre que je pense à quelque chose. Et bien évidemment, ça a l'effet que j'attendais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Demande t-elle.

- Pourquoi me faudrait-il quelque chose, je ne peux pas simplement être dans tes bras ? Demande-je offusquer qu'elle pense directement à ça, bon elle n'a pas tord, mais quand même.

- Oh si tu pourrais, mais vois-tu, rien que le fait de ne pas t'avoir entendu râler sur le fait que je mette longtemps dans la douche, m'interpelle directement. Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Je ne répond rien, me contentant de fixer mon regard sur nos enfants, qui sont maintenant en train de rire aux éclats ensemble. Elle enlace mon ventre avec ses bras, et embrasse mon cou.

- Dis-moi. Souffle t-elle.

Je sais qu'elle est persuader qu'il me faut quelque chose, mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'appréciera pas l'idée, et qu'il y a des chances qu'elle soit contre. Alors, je préfère garder encore un peu le silence.

- San, dis-moi. Continue t-elle en soufflant. Ça ne peut pas être pire que la fois où, tu m'as demander de me confesser pendant que tu me fessais l'amour. Dit-elle avec une grimace d'animosité.

- J'ai en souvenir que ça t'avais plu. Dis-je en souriant largement. On devrait peut-être recommencer une fois. Dis-je pensivement.

- Certes, ça m'avait plu, mais seulement parce que c'était avec toi. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, nous ne recommencerons ! D'ailleurs, si c'est jamais ça que tu voulais, enlève toi ça de l'esprit tout de suite. Ordonne t-elle avec appréhension.

- Ce n'est pas ça dont je voulais te parler, mais tu sais il y a beaucoup d'autre endroit que je...

- Je te coupe immédiatement, pas chez Rachel. Dit-elle durement.

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus, mais tant qu'on en parle, explique moi pourquoi on ne pourrait pas rappeler au nain, qu'on a une vie génial et pas elle ? Demande-je en soulevant les sourcils de façon

- Parce que Santana, tu aimerais qu'elle s'en voit en l'air dans notre maison ? Demande t-elle le regard dur.

Je grimace à l'idée même qu'elle puisse penser mal dans ma maison, enfin, la mienne et celle de Quinn. Mais il serait hors de question que Rachel Berry, puisse penser perversement dans cette maison, car si je viendrai à l'apprendre, elle connaîtrait une mort lente et douloureuse.

- De toute façon, elle est désespérément seule. Dis-je en souriant joyeusement à l'idée qu'elle soit seule, et moi avec Quinn.

- Oui, peut-être mais admettons. Est-ce que ça te plairais ? Demande t-elle.

- Il est hors de question que le nain puisse faire ça ici, et ça même si elle viendrait à le faire dans la poubelle. Je ne voudrai pas que Cam' et Cay' soient dégoûter à vie. Ça peut avoir des répercutions sur leur avenir. Dis-je dramatiquement.

- Donc, tu as ta réponse. Conclut-elle.

- Mais, elle n'a pas d'enfant. Et puis, ils ne seraient pas dégoûter, au contraire, ils apprendraient beaucoup de chose. Dis-je en m'obstinant.

- Santana, de toute façon, on ne couchera pas chez Rachel, compris ? Demande t-elle durement, alors que je hoche de la tête. Maintenant, il me semble que tu avais quelque chose à me demander.

Je crois que je l'ai un petit peu énerver en parlant de ça, bien que en théorie, c'est elle qui a amener le sujet. J'ai plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas. Alors la seule façon pour avoir une chance, est de faire la fille désespérer.

- De toute façon tu vas dire non. Dis-je en fessant une moue boudeuse et en regardant à terre.

- San, je te promets d'essayer d'accepter ton idée. Souffle t-elle à mon oreille.

- Tu me le promets ? Questionne-je pour être sûre.

- Je te le promets. Dit-elle en venant m'embrasser.

Bon, je pense que c'est le moment pour lui faire par de mon idée absolument génial. Il faut juste trouver la bonne façon pour lui dire.

- Tu ne trouves pas que notre chambre, a le style de l'année dernière ? Demande-je en souriant.

- Mon ange, tu as tout voulu changer l'année dernière, alors c'est logique qu'elle aille ce style là. Dit-elle sans comprendre j'ai l'impression.

- Oui, peut-être. Et le salon aussi, je trouve que ça fais pas nous, c'est tellement banal. Dis-je en essayant de paraître le plus ennuyer possible.

- Mais San, tu m'as demander pendant trois semaines, tout les jours pour avoir ce salon, prétextant que c'était le salon dont tu avais toujours rêver étant petite. Dit-elle en fessant une moue adorable.

- Oui, mais tu sais quand j'étais petite je fessais beaucoup de rêve, et justement en voyant une pub à la télévision, je me suis rappeler un autre de mes rêves. Dis-je e jouant avec ses doigts, alors qu'elle semble comprendre.

- Non San. On ne rechangera pas les meubles de la maison. Dit-elle catégorique.

- Mais...

- Non ! Dit-elle en me repoussant pour se lever et aller à l'intérieur, signe que la conversation est finie.

Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas avoir ce que je veux, et je ne pense pas que je serai de taille pour la faire changer d'avis. Il me faudrait de l'aide. Alors je passe tout nos amis et connaissance en revue. Brittany, certainement pas, elle ne voyait déjà pas l'utilité de changer l'année dernière, alors cette année n'en parlons même pas. Sam, il suivra l'avis de Britt. Puck, il dit que comme Quinn lui a apporter ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde, il ne peut rien contre elle. Kurt, il serait pour mais voudrait tout choisir et serait toujours ici. Blaine, vu l'intérieur de sa garde robe, il ne vaut mieux pas y penser. Et Rachel, mon Dieu non. Comment son prénom peut-il s'immiscer dans ma tête, elle sera irrémédiablement de l'avis de Quinn. Et Finn, mon rêve est encore trop présent, et puis, je tiens pas à vivre dans l'aquarium d'une baleine. Du coup, je suis résigner à le faire seule, à moins que... C'est au salon devant son ordinateur que je trouve Quinn. Je regarde avec amusement la scène qui va se passer devant moi.

- Maman Q. Dit tout sourire Cay' en sautant près d'elle.

- Oui, mon poussin. Demande t-elle en lui souriant.

- Je t'aime, de tout mon petit corps de petit garçon. Dit-elle en lui fessant un bisou sur la joue.

- Moi aussi mon bonhomme. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Cam' finit par se résigner à suivre le plan et se dirige vers les deux têtes blondes assise sur le divan. Elle prend place de l'autre coté de Quinn et la regarde en souriant.

- Maman ? Questionne t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, mon trésor.

- C'est vrai que si on est gentil, on pourra avoir une nouvelle chambre avec de nouveaux murs ? Demande t-elle, alors que j'écarquille les yeux.

Quinn soupire fortement, et je sais que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Trahie par ma propre fille. Mais, l'espoir que je peux lire dans les yeux de nos enfants, me fais espérer que j'aille une chance qu'elle change d'avis.

- Oh oui maman, on peux ? Demande enthousiaste Caylen.

- On sera sage comme des images. Ajoute Camelia.

- Mais attention, ce n'est pas maman S qui nous a demander de faire ça. Rajoute Cay'.

Je me tape le front, pourquoi ce qui arrive toujours au type débile des films l'arrive à moi ? Et surtout, pourquoi mon fils, fait son Finn Hudson ? Il faut vraiment que je sache pourquoi il est là. En attendant, si même elle avait des doutes, là, ils sont concrétiser. Trahie par mes enfants.

- Bien sur. Dit-elle en riant légèrement.

- D'ailleurs, moi je trouve que le salon, il est vraiment pas cool du tout. Continue Cam'.

- Ouais, ni ta chambre maman. Développe Cay'.

- Et ce n'est pas maman S qui vous demande de dire ça ? Demande t-elle amuser.

- Oh non, elle nous a juste demander si on voulait aller au parc aujourd'hui. Dit Cam'.

- Mais il fallait qu'on aille envie de nouvelles chambre. Enchaîne Cay'.

Et le désastre attendrissant continue de plus belle. Alors que Quinn est de plus en plus amuser de la situation.

- Et comme on avait envie d'aller au parc, ben on a eu envie de nouvelles chambre. Contine Cam'.

- Oui, mais on a aussi envie d'un nouveau salon, une nouvelle cuisine, deux nouvelles salles de bain et le reste plus tard. Oh et en passant même si on ne sait pas ce que c'est, pourquoi pas une salle de confession ? Intervint Caylen.

- C'est définitivement, Santana Lopez qui a diriger cette discussion. Soupire t-elle. Soyez sage, et peut-être qu'on envisagera de vous faire vos chambre. Dit-elle.

Ils sont tout les deux très contents et ne manque pas de l'extérioriser, par des cris, des danses je présume, et des câlins.

- Mais on va quand même au parc aujourd'hui ? Demande par précaution Camelia.

- Oui, maintenant allez jouer, je dois faire quelque chose. Dit-elle, alors qu'ils s'en vont jouer.

Et voilà, le tour est jouer, j'ai gagner. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça en fin de compte. Je m'apprête à sortir, le temps de laisser Quinn terminer ce qu'elle doit faire. Mais suis retenue.

- Santana Lopez-Fabray, viens ici tout de suite. Crie t-elle, je voudrais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu, mais manque de chose elle me regarde.

Avec crainte, je m'approche le plus lentement possible d'elle.

- Oui mon cœur, tu voulais quelque chose ? Demande-je le plus tendrement possible.

- Ne joue pas à ça. Dit-elle durement.

Oups, ça semble mal partit.

- Tu te rends compte que tu as mêler les enfants à ça, juste pour avoir ce dont tu avais envie ? Demande t-elle un peu plus gentiment.

- Oui, enfin, je me suis surtout promener tristement près d'eux et ils ont voulu m'aider. Me défendis-je.

- Mon Dieu San. Souffle t-elle en souriant. Tu es irrécupérable.

- Eh oui, et bientôt on ne sera plus trois mais quatre à t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs. D'ailleurs en parlant de couleur, faudrait qu'on change aussi. Dis-je pensivement. Ma foi, ça peut encore attendre un ou deux mois, quoi qu'il serait préférable de le faire avant d'avoir les nouveaux meubles.

- Je ne t'ai toujours pas dis oui, tu sais ? Dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

C'est là que je réalise le problème de mon plan, elle a dit oui aux enfants pour changer leur chambre, pas pour faire les autres pièces. Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante.

- Mais, tu dis toujours qu'il ne faut pas faire de différence. Alors tu ne peux pas en faire une dans ce cas si non plus. Proteste-je.

- Oui, enfin c'est pour les enfants que je dis ça, tu aimerais que je fasse avec quelqu'un d'autre ce que je fais avec toi ? Demande t-elle.

- Ni pense jamais. Dis-je rapidement et durement. Mais tu sais, j'ai un bébé dans le ventre, et il m'a dit avoir lui aussi envie de changer. Dis-je avec un sourire charmeur, pour essayer de la faire fléchir.

- San, tu m'achèveras un jour avec tes caprices. Dit-elle levant les yeux au ciel, avant de les poser sur mon ventre et d'avoir un sourire adorable.

- Ça veut dire oui ? Demande excité, elle se contente de hocher de la tête en me souriant.

Directement, je fonce sur ses lèvres. Le baiser est doux, empli de tendresse et d'amour. Le second est beaucoup plus fougueux, presser et langoureux. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détache et me sourit.

- Mais tout de même San, une salle de confession ? Demande t-elle abasourdie.

- J'ai trouver ça chouette et excitant...

- Désolé de briser ton fantasme mon ange, mais c'est vraiment non pour ça. Me coupe t-elle alors que j'ai un sourire pervers. Quoi ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Je suis ton ange, alors une salle de confession aurait au moins un rapport. Dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle rie.

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible. Souffle t-elle en m'embrassant.

J'ai tout de même finit par avoir son approbation pour ce que je voulais, bon pas totalement tout, parce que je pense qu'elle était sérieuse en disant non pour la salle de confession. Ma foi, il y a beaucoup d'autre endroit.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;) Je m'excuse encore du retard que j'ai mis... Mais il est quand un même un peu plus long que les autres, enfin, je crois.. Si jamais tu as aimer, fais le moi savoir et si jamais tu n'as pas aimer, dis mois ce que je pourrais changer :) Bonne journée ou soirée, ou peut-être nuit... :)


	12. L'inauguration

Avant tout de chose désolé du retard... J'ai complètement oublier de préciser lors du chapitre précédent que je partais en vacance, là où j'ai pu prendre mon ordinateur mais où il n'y avait pas de réseaux... J'ai quand même écris un peu, mais pas beaucoup, mes parents ne voulant pas que je passe toute les vacances derrière l'ordinateur, finalement je suis rentrer chez moi et je poste ce chapitre avant d'aller me coucher jusque demain matin :)

Enimsay1998 : J'ai été super surprise du nombre de review que j'avais, je te remercie pour toute tes review et tes compliments, en espérant que le chapitre te plaira ;)

Ellerrina:Santana reste un peu -beaucoup- Santana :) Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment :)

covergirls06 : Coucou, heureuse que la suite te plaise, en espérant que la suite de la suite (pas sûre que ça ce dise tiens x)...) Merci pour ta review. :)

LadyKastaG : J'ai cru un moment que la suite ne te plaisais pas... Mais je suis contente de voir que si, du moins je suppose puisque tu commente... Tu m'as donner une idée avec le fait que ce soit Quinn qui fasse un caprice, je ferrai sûrement un chapitre dessus ^^ Je t'en remercie d'ailleurs et pour ta review aussi :) Pour ce qui est de Rachel, il y aura le prochain chapitre ou tu pourras trouver quelque explications sur Rachel:) J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

QuinnTana4everL : Pour la confession j'étais pas trop pour au début, puis après mûre réflexion je me suis dis que ça concernait tout de même Santana Lopez, alors pourquoi pas :) Pour ce qui est de l'envie chez Rachel ça arrivera dans le prochain chapitre en théorie ^^ Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise ;) pour ce qui est des enfants, je suppose qu'il faudrait mettre Quinn et Santana ensemble et les faire avoir des enfants x) Contente que les enfants te plaisent :) Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise :)

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Ça fait un long, interminable, illimité, éternel et incessant mois et demi que j'attends mes deux nouvelles voitures. Elles devraient être là, depuis deux semaines, mais rien. Et ça commence à devenir long, surtout si on prend en compte que moi et la patience, n'avons jamais été grande amie. C'est plutôt une Rachel Berry intouchable, vraiment nul comme comparaison d'ailleurs... Soit, passons. Revenons en au fait, et le fait est, que ma ténacité pour ne pas dire patience et ainsi penser qu'il y a une Rachel Berry en moi, a des limites. Des limites qui sont dépasser depuis bien trop longtemps. Et j'ai beau dire à Quinn que c'est trop long, elle me répond toujours qu'elle ne saurait rien n'y faire. Elle a raison, mais tout de même c'est trop long. C'est pourquoi je vais encore faire par de mon irritation à ne pas avoir ces deux petites merveille. Je m'approche d'elle, elle est coucher sur le transat sur le ventre à regarder Cay' et Cam' jouer dans la piscine à... Un jeu que je ne saurais mettre un nom dessus. Elle ne semble pas m'avoir vu, ni entendu, alors je me couche sur son dos. Je regarde quand même à ne pas lui faire mal, ni à trop l'écraser, ma foi ça ne serait pas entièrement de ma faute, y aurait aussi celle du bébé.

- J'ai chaud. Souffle-je d'un ton las.

- Va dans la piscine avec les enfants, sa leurs fera plaisir. Dit-elle en embrassant ma main qui est près de son visage.

- Pour me faire couler, non merci. Dis-je en soufflant de mécontentement qu'elle n'aille pas compris où je voulais en venir.

- Qui est-ce qui leur a appris ça ? Demande t-elle, je lui devine d'ailleurs un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Toi, pourtant ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenue, tu disais qu'il fallait leurs apprendre les lois de la vie, ils les ont apprises. Dit-elle en laissant échapper un rire.

- Oui, mais quand je leur ai appris ça, je ne pensai pas qu'ils aimeraient le nain, donc, j'avais en tête qu'ils lui fassent à elle. Dis-je en soufflant.

- Ils le font à Rachel.

- Oui, seulement quand je leur demande, j'aurais préférer qu'ils fassent ça parce qu'ils aiment.

- Passeras-tu un jour, une journée entière sans râler ? Demande t-elle exaspérer.

- Quand j'aurai mes deux nouvelles voitures. Dis-je en souriant.

- Nous y voilà. Souffle t-elle d'un ton las.

- Mais oui, mais je les veux. Dis-je en rouspétant.

Elle ne me répond rien et se contente de m'ignorer, ce que je peux détester quand elle fait ça. J'ai l'impression que je l'ennuie, pourtant, ça ne peut pas être ça, puisque je ne suis absolument pas chiante. Après mûre réflexion, je le suis peut-être un tout petit peu, mais vraiment pas énormément. Et puis, en se mariant avec moi, elle savait qu'elle devait me supporter moi, mon humeur, mes envies, et tout ce qu'il me fait moi. Ce qui doit être dure à gérer en y réfléchissant bien. Ma foi, elle s'en sort parfaitement bien.

- Quinn. Gémis-je désespérément pour attirer son attention.

- Je ne saurai rien faire San, tu dois juste patienter. Souffle t-elle en se retournant tant bien que mal.

- Enh arrête de me parler de Rachel, tu veux. Dis-je alors qu'elle me regarde bizarrement, je comprends alors qu'elle ne comprend pas ma remarque.

- Je crois que Rachel devient une obsession, mon ange. Dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est ça moque toi, mais je déteste Rachel Berry comme j'ai horreur de patienter. Seulement, au nain je sais lui faire comprendre pas à la patiente, d'ailleurs j'ai prévu de me venger de la patiente sur Rachel. Explique-je.

- San, tu es vraiment paranoïa quand tu le veux, je te le dis.

- Non, réaliste ma chère, simplement réaliste. Dis-je en souriant. Tu peux téléphoner au garage s'il te plaît, mon cœur. Supplie-je en fessant une moue qui la fait toujours fléchir.

Elle soupire fortement, et encore, c'est peut dire, ensuite elle me repousse légèrement et je sais que j'ai gagner. Sans réellement le vouloir, j'ai un sourire vainqueur afficher, ce qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel. Pour la remercier, je l'embrasse le plus amoureusement possible. Elle répond à mon baiser, et ensuite, s'en va chercher son téléphone. Une fois revenue, je vois qu'elle se mord la lèvre, ce qui signifie que la suite ne va pas me plaire, et comme je ne vois pas de téléphone dans sa main j'en conclus qu'elle a déjà sonner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande-je sceptique.

Elle ne répond rien et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi en m'enlaçant tendrement.

- Q, j'ose espérer qu'il n'y a rien de trop grave ? Redemande-je méfiante.

- Tu vas trouver ça drôle, mon ange. Dit-elle avec un sourie forcer.

- Je n'en suis pas persuader. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils et en l'examinant.

- Tu promets que tu seras pas fâcher ? Demande t-elle plein d'appréhension dans la voix.

- Je suis obliger ?

- S'il te plaît.

- Bon très bien, je te promet que je ne m'énerverai pas et que je ne serai pas fâcher, et que je ne réagirai pas comme je réagis quand quelque chose ne va pas dans mon sens. Dis-je pour la rassurer, je pense bien à croiser les doigts mais bon c'est tout de même ma femme, je lui dois bien ça.

Elle m'analyse, certainement pour voir si je dis la vérité. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par souffler.

- Bon, en fait, il ce pourrait que le jour ou j'ai été commander tes voitures, j'aille malencontreusement oublier de donner notre adresse. M'explique t-elle en jouant avec mes mains.

Je l'examine du regard, en temps normal je me serai énerver, mais la il ne me vient pas l'envie de m'énerver. Je ne pourrai de toute façon pas, mais même si je pourrai je ne saurai pas, elle se plie tellement souvent à mes envies, que lui en vouloir pour ça, serait tout bonnement inadmissible. Je lui offre un sourire attendri de la voir si angoisser, je resserre l'emprise sur ses mains, et lui embrasse le front avant de me blottir dans ses bras. Elle semble confuse de mon comportement mais ne s'en plains pas.

- Et ils ne t'ont pas demander un numéro de téléphone ? Finis-je par demander.

- Oh si, mais soit ils ont fait une erreur en le notant, soit j'ai fais une erreur en leur énonçant, va savoir. Explique t-elle.

- C'est de leur faute. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est simple, tu es ma femme. Dis-je comme si ça expliquait tout, sauf que Quinn ne semble pas comprendre. Et donc, tu reste avec la perfection à longueur de journée, ou du moins majoritairement, alors toute ma perfection déteins sur toi, donc, tu ne saurais pas te tromper. Explique-je en souriant alors qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Santana, tu ne manques pas de modestie. Souffle t-elle en souriant.

- Bien que tu sois parfaite en temps normal, mais tu es encore plus parfaite avec moi, c'est peut-être aussi grâce à moi. D'ailleurs, j'aime me dire que c'est grâce à moi. Explique-je pensivement.

Je continue de parler de moi et d'elle, aussi bien dans le passé, qu'au présent et que dans le futur. Je suis en pleine explication, du pourquoi j'ai horreur du regard de Rachel sur elle, quand une réalité me frappe. Je me stoppe net dans mon monologue, elle me regarde intrigué. Je me décide d'ailleurs à lui expliquer.

- Ils ont les voitures ? Demande-je.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Demande t-elle normalement en souriant.

- Pourquoi on est toujours ici, on devrait être dans nos voitures pour aller chercher nos autres voitures. Dis-je en me levant de ses bras.

- Mon cœur, tu vas faire comment pour ramener quatre voitures avec seulement deux conductrices ? Demande t-elle, dit comme ça c'est vrai que ça semble un peu mal partit mais je vais bien trouver une solution.

- Mais on ne va quand même pas laisser les voitures là-bas ? Demande-je en me rasseyant péniblement.

- Bien sur que non, je leur ai donner notre adresse et ils vont venir les livrer d'ici deux heures ont-ils dit. Explique t-elle.

- Il vaudrait mieux aller s'habiller, ils risqueraient de poser un regard un peu trop appuyer sur toi et ton bikini. Dis-je en me levant et en lui tendant la main.

- Vas-y en première je surveille Cay' et Cam'.

Je suis forcer d'aller m'habiller seule. Une fois habiller je descend et Quinn va également s'apprêter. Je regarde l'heure pour la je ne sais quantième fois sur la journée, et encore une fois je soupire, tandis que Quinn lève les yeux au ciel un sourire aux lèvres. Après un temps vraiment trop long, ils finissent par arriver avec mes deux petites merveilles. Heureusement ils n'ont pas mis le poids sur les sièges, ils auraient certainement fait un renfoncement dedans sinon. Après tout le bla-bla, tout les papier signer et les monsieur partit, je me retourne vers Quinn et lui saute dans les bras avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Je t'aime. Souffle-je entre deux baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Moi, je prend la vieille voiture de maman S. S'exclame Caylen en courant vers la dite voiture.

- Tu peux prendre ce qui est usager, j'ai toujours préférer le neuf, c'est pourquoi je prend la décapotable rouge. En plus, ça s'accorde parfaitement avec mon teint. Dit fièrement Camelia en marchant jusque la voiture.

- Aucune de ces voitures ne vous appartiens. D'ailleurs, allez vous apprêtez vous allez jouez chez Joyce et Tom. Dis-je alors qu'ils sautent de joie et courent s'apprêter.

- Mais Britt et Sam, ne sont même pas au courant qu'on va les amener et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi on les y emmène. Dit Quinn.

- Mon coeur, aurais-tu oublier que chaque voiture que nous avons dois être inaugurer de la plus belle des façons. Dis-je avec un regard rempli de malice et un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et vient m'embrasser à la fin du baiser, elle pose son front contre le mien.

- Je ne savais pas que tu fessais des ré-inaugurations toute les semaines. Renchérit-elle en souriant.

Je souri à sa réponse, et à cet instant je me redis pour la je ne sais quantième fois, que j'ai la femme parfaite.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre, je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas... J'espère que ça t'auras plu :) Si oui fais le moi savoir et si non, je suis ouverte à tout ^^ Encore une fois je suis désolé du retard, et avant que je n'oublie, je repars du 12 au 18 ou 19 je ne sais plus, et là non plus il n'y a pas de réseau... Sinon, je reposterais comme avant ^^ Bonne journée :)


	13. Une discussion

Coucou à toi, ou peut-être bonsoir ^^ J'espère que tu vas bien :)

QuinnTana4everL : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ Oui Quinn est la femme parfaite :) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, et j'espère que la réaction de Rachel te plaira ;)

Totoche77 : Merci pour tes compliments ainsi que pour tes aides à améliorer ma fic :)Je suis contente que mes plans anti-Rachel te plaisent ^^ Je commençais également à me lasser de Santana étant trop jalouse, donc, je l''adoucit ''un peu ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise :)

covergirls06 : Coucou, Santana '' reprend '' quelque peu le contrôle d'elle même en effet :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Pour une fois que Rachel Berry fait une '' soirée '' que j'apprécie, je sens qu'avec le jeu que lance Puck, je vais très vite déchanter. Une fois de plus, nous sommes inviter chez le nain. Mais bizarrement le fait que Finn soit là ne me dérange pas, je le trouve changer depuis quelque temps, il faudra que je me serve du jeu de Puck pour éclaircir tout ça. En espérant qu'il se soit remit avec le nain, comme ça, ni l'un ni l'autre n'approchera ma Quinn. Nous sommes, le groupe habituel, assis en tailleur autour d'une bouteille, sauf, que j'ai tenu à m'installer sur le torse de Quinn. Cay' et Cam' sont chez mes parents pour le week-end donc, on peut boire un peu plus que d'habitude. Ce qui signifie... Rien. En plus de nous supprimer le café, Quinn nous supprime aussi l'alcool, enfin au départ c'était seulement moi, puis, j'ai tenu à ce que elle aussi suive ce règlement. Je me fais ramener de mes penser en entendant ce Puck dit à Britt de faire.

Brittany, embrasse une personne que tu n'as pas encore embrasser dans cette pièce et classe la sur tout le reste des personnes dans la pièce. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Les seules personnes que je n'aille pas encore embrasser ici son Kurt et Quinn. Dit-elle pensivement.

Vu la tête que fait Kurt, je comprends qu'il ne compte pas faire preuve de charité à mon égard, en embrassant Britt pour ne pas que j'aille à regarder ma femme embrasser mon ex. Je comprend qu'il faut agir vite, alors je me retourne et m'enchaîne à Quinn en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Il n'en est pas question. Grommelle-je.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire l'assemblé autour de nous, et qui décrocha un sourire tendre à Quinn.

Santana, tu sais ce n'est jamais qu'un baiser. Commence Finn.

C'est hors de question ! Dis-je en descendant mes bras autour de la taille de ma blonde.

Tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire. Continue Kurt.

Tu n'as cas l'embrasser alors ! Dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

J'ai l'impression que je suis une corvée. Dit tristement Brittany.

Je la regarde si triste, j'en ai un pincement au cœur... Bon peut-être que Finn a raison... Et ce qui lui serre de demi-frère aussi. Et puis, on est marier et on a des enfants, je suppose qu'elle ne casserait pas tout... De toute façon, je lui fais confiance, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne me répétait pas au moins dix fois par jour qu'elle m'aime.

Bon très bien. Commence-je, ma réponse semble les surprendre tous, surtout Quinn qui me regarde intriguer. Mais, il y a des conditions. Continue-je, ce qui les fit sourire. Le baiser ne dure pas plus de trois secondes, les mains reste le long du corps, les langues dans leur bouche respective et les gémissement aussi. Termine-je alors qu'ils lèvent tous les yeux aux ciel. Et puis interdictions de reparler de ce baiser en ma présence.

Ça reste du Santana Lopez tout ça. Commente Blaine en souriant.

Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus, parce que j'ai d'autre plan. Dis-je en souriant malicieusement alors que Quinn lève les yeux aux ciel.

Je regarde attentivement à ce que toute mes conditions soient respecter.

Stop, on est déjà à quatre secondes là. Dis-je en retirant doucement Quinn.

N'abusons pas de sa bonne volonté. Intervint Sam pas du tout jaloux du fait que Britt embrasse Quinn.

Pour me rassurer, enfin, surtout parce que je boude que tout le monde rient, Quinn vient m'embrasser amoureusement et me murmure un « Je t'aime » seulement audible pour moi. Une fois le baiser terminer je me tourne vers les autres et les regardent tous un par un, avec mon regard glacial et je m'arrête en particulier sur celui de Rachel.

Que ce soit clair, il est tout bonnement hors de question que Quinn aille une seule fois à embrasser le nain. Ou que le nain aille à embrasser Quinn pour tester ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dis-je en regardant cette fois Puck pour être sûre qu'il aille comprit.

Pas besoin. Se contente de dire Rachel en souriant malicieusement.

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Tout le monde s'est retourner vers elle, et Quinn m'a serrer un peu plus au niveau de la taille. M'étant remise dans ma position du départ, c'est-à-dire coucher sur son torse et elle assise derrière moi, à la facile à me tenir par la taille contre elle. La phrase de Rachel, commence à prendre tout son sens et je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge. Mais je sais que ça reviendrait à me faire réprimander, donc, autant agir en adulte.

Je dois parler avec MA femme. Dis-je en appuyant bien sur le « Ma » et en regardant le plus froidement possible le nain qui déglutit à mon regard.

Je me lève sans ajouter un mot en plus et Quinn me suit en appréhendant un peu la discussion je suppose. Je nous conduis dans la salle de bain, la pièce la plus proche en fait.

**Au salon : POV Narrateur.**

Alors que Quinn et Santana sont parties '' discuter '', tout les autres sont plus que intriguer par la phrase de Rachel. Le premier à prendre la parole, est bien évidemment Kurt.

Je pense parler pour tout le monde dans cette pièce. Commence t-il en fessant des grands gestes. Je veux savoir ce que signifie ta phrase. Termine t-il en regardant Rachel qui est rouge pivoine.

Oh... Tu sais Kurt... C'était juste une phrase... Comme ça. Dit-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté dut à son bégaiement, chose rare chez Rachel Berry.

On est pas si bêtes. Intervint Puck.

Et puis, imagine qu'après que Quinn aille expliquer l'histoire à San, San soit folle de rage. Comme personne ne connaîtra l'histoire on ne saura pas te défendre. Ajoute Brittany.

L'intervention de Brittany semble faire beaucoup réfléchir Rachel. Après un temps de réaction, elle semble prendre conscience, que c'est effectivement moins risquer de parler.

On a peut-être été ensemble pendant le lycée. Finit-elle par avouer en se mordant la lèvre inférieur dût à sa nervosité.

Son explication étonne tous le monde. Certain comme Kurt, Blaine et Puck sont en train de s'imaginer la scène et grimace, d'autre comme Sam ne sont pas totalement étonner, il y a aussi Britt qui dit avoir eu des doutes à un certain moment, et puis il y a Finn qui semble déprimé. Rachel, elle, est mal à l'aise et encore, c'est peu dire.

Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Finit pas questionner Finn.

Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute ? Demande Sam.

Mais non Finn, je t'es déjà expliquer que toute les personnes t'approchant ne devienne pas gay. Soupire Puck.

Peut-être pas les personnes le connaissant, mais celle étant sortie avec... Commence Kurt avant de s'arrêter face au regard que lui lance Puck.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut renier toute ces sensations et ces sentiments. Souffle Finn, mais pas assez bas que pour échapper aux oreilles de Blaine.

Finn, tu as bien dis ce que j'ai entendu ? Finit par demander ce dernier.

La question semble beaucoup gêner Finn, qui ne trouve rien à dire.

Bon, puisque cette soirée semble dérivé sur des vérités caché, on doit peut-être vous dire qu'on est ensemble. Commence Puck, et sous les regards intriguer de tout les occupants de cette pièce il termine. Finn et moi...

La bombe que Puck a lancer ne fait pas dix secondes avant d'être commenter par tout le monde sauf Santana et Quinn, qui elles, ne sont pas encore revenue. Au bout d'un certain temps, ou tout le monde semblait plus ou moins avoir oublier ce qui avait pousser Quinn et Santana à aller discuter ailleurs, Kurt sembla s'en rappeler.

Avec l'annonce de Puck, on en a oublier le sujet principal qui est Quinn et Rachel. Commence t-il.

C'est vrai ça, alors comment ça s'est terminer ? Demande Puck.

Quel tact Puck. Félicite Blaine.

Oh c'est bon, on s'en fout du début, puisque de toute façon ça n'a aboutis à rien. Continue le garçon à la crête alors que Rachel semble une fois de plus mal à l'aise.

Puck, on devrait te décerner le prix de la personne la plus sensible. Ajoute Sam en riant.

Il est très sensible. Objecte Finn.

Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu parle Finn. Dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

La dernière réplique de Kurt eu l'effet fou rire.

Tu veux pas nous expliquez Rach' ? Demande gentiment Brittany.

Elle a dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre... Dit-elle doucement.

Oh elle était déjà amoureuse de San ? Questionne Britt, ce qui eu pour effet de mettre Rachel un peu plus mal à l'aise.

Je sais pas, peut-être. Finit-elle par dire.

Et ça remonte à quand ? Demande Blaine.

On s'est séparer quand j'étais à New-York et elle a Yale. Explique t-elle.

Le reste ne sembla pas intéressé plus que ça puisque juste après ils dérivèrent leur discussion sur leur année à Lima. Ça fessait quand même presque deux bonnes heures que Quinn et Santana étaient partie discuter et c'est ce que fit remarquer Brittany.

On devrait peut-être aller voir si elles vivent toujours. Dit Kurt.

Bonne idée, seulement il nous faut quelqu'un de neutre. Dit Puck.

De neutre ? Demande Sam.

Ben oui, quelqu'un qui n'ai aucun '' lien '' avec elles. Dit Finn.

Donc, quelqu'un qui ne soit jamais sortit avec l'une ou l'autre je suppose ? Demande Rachel.

Il n'y a que Kurt ou Blaine. Dit Brittany en souriant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Blaine, seulement ce dernier semblait avoir un sourire plus que crisper.

Oui, seulement, une fois au lycée j'ai embrasser Quinn et je crois que Santana la vu, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Confie t-il.

Kurt qui au bout de deux minutes, sembla prendre conscience qu'il ne restait plus que lui écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

Elles sont adultes, je ne pense pas qu'elles apprécient le fait qu'on vienne gâcher leur discussion, laissons leur encore une heure ou deux, ensuite, on appellera la police. Dit-il en pleine panique.

Tout les occupants de la pièce se mirent à lui expliquer le pour et le contre de son idée, et c'est finalement le contre qui l'emporta. C'est ce qui fit que lui seul, s'approchait à petite enjambée de la salle de bain où sont enfermer Quinn et Santana. IL n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix d'y aller, et tout ce qu'on lui avait donner était des « Courage on crois en toi » ou encore de Puck un « Tu veux qu'on chante quoi pour rendre hommage à ta mémoire ? » qui avait eu l'effet de rendre Kurt blanc comme un linge. Il toqua doucement à la porte, n'ayant aucune réponse il s'aventura à ouvrir la porte. Puck, Finn, Sam, Blaine, Britt et Rachel le regardaient faire avec beaucoup d'attention. Une fois la porte ouverte, Kurt se figea un instant avant de refermer la porte dans un claquement en criant un « Oh mon Dieu ». Croyant a un double meurtre tout les occupants du salon se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain, aucun sauf Brittany n'écouta les objections de Kurt qui disait de ne pas entrer. Une fois tous dans la dite salle de bain, ils regrettèrent tous d'être entrer.

Vous voulez une photo peut-être, le nain toi et Puck, je ne veux aucune réponse. Dit Santana qui était allonger par terre sous un rideau autre fois était accrocher de façon à cacher l'occupant se douchant, là il était plutôt entrain de cacher deux corps nu.

Rachel avait la bouche grande ouverte, seulement Santana ne pouvait rien dire puisque de toute façon Quinn était sous le rideau entrain de prier pour que ce soit un rêve.

Vous n'avez pas réellement fait ce à quoi je pense ? Finit par demander Rachel.

Pour commencer, je ne savais même pas que tu pensais, mais peut-être que si tu étais plus clair, je pourrais te dire si tu penses bien ou mal. Dit narquoisement Santana.

Non, vous n'avez pas fait ça, vous vous êtes sûrement disputer, ensuite, vue le dentifrice étaler par terre, je suppose que vous vous êtes sali et que vous avez voulu vous changez. Dit-elle en parlant rapidement.

Le dentifrice est arriver là autrement. Et tu penses atrocement mal. On ne s'est pas disputer et on a... Commence Santana.

Oh mon Dieu. S'exclame Rachel. Ce n'est pas possible, ma carpette à 10. 000 $ qui a une semaine est bonne à jeter. Finit-elle tristement en sortant de la pièce.

Dit plutôt que tu vas pleurer parce que tu sais qu'on ne divorcera pas. Ajoute Santana en souriant.

On nettoiera. Osa dire Quinn de sous les rideaux.

Quoi pas question. Proteste Santana. Vous sortez d'ici, je dois discuter avec ma femme. Ajoute t-elle.

On s'est comment ça va ce finir. Commente Puck.

Dehors. Crie le couple en même temps.

C'est sous les éclats de rire qu'elle commencèrent à débattre.

Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu :) Je suis une adepte du Pinn :) J'espère que ça ne va pas trop déranger... Bien que dans cette fiction je ne le fasse pas trop ressortir, j'en ai une encore consacrer au Quinntana ^^ ou le Pinn est plus présent, parce que j'apprécie vraiment

Coucou à toi, ou peut-être bonsoir ^^ J'espère que tu vas bien :)

QuinnTana4everL : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ^^ Oui Quinn est la femme parfaite :) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, et j'espère que la réaction de Rachel te plaira ;)

Totoche77 : Merci pour tes compliments ainsi que pour tes aides à améliorer ma fic :)Je suis contente que mes plans anti-Rachel te plaisent ^^ Je commençais également à me lasser de Santana étant trop jalouse, donc, je l''adoucit ''un peu ^^ En espérant que la suite te plaise :)

covergirls06 : Coucou, Santana '' reprend '' quelque peu le contrôle d'elle même en effet :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Pour une fois que Rachel Berry fait une '' soirée '' que j'apprécie, je sens qu'avec le jeu que lance Puck, je vais très vite déchanter. Une fois de plus, nous sommes inviter chez le nain. Mais bizarrement le fait que Finn soit là ne me dérange pas, je le trouve changer depuis quelque temps, il faudra que je me serve du jeu de Puck pour éclaircir tout ça. En espérant qu'il se soit remit avec le nain, comme ça, ni l'un ni l'autre n'approchera ma Quinn. Nous sommes, le groupe habituel, assis en tailleur autour d'une bouteille, sauf, que j'ai tenu à m'installer sur le torse de Quinn. Cay' et Cam' sont chez mes parents pour le week-end donc, on peut boire un peu plus que d'habitude. Ce qui signifie... Rien. En plus de nous supprimer le café, Quinn nous supprime aussi l'alcool, enfin au départ c'était seulement moi, puis, j'ai tenu à ce que elle aussi suive ce règlement. Je me fais ramener de mes penser en entendant ce Puck dit à Britt de faire.

- Brittany, embrasse une personne que tu n'as pas encore embrasser dans cette pièce et classe la sur tout le reste des personnes dans la pièce. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Les seules personnes que je n'aille pas encore embrasser ici son Kurt et Quinn. Dit-elle pensivement.

Vu la tête que fait Kurt, je comprends qu'il ne compte pas faire preuve de charité à mon égard, en embrassant Britt pour ne pas que j'aille à regarder ma femme embrasser mon ex. Je comprend qu'il faut agir vite, alors je me retourne et m'enchaîne à Quinn en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- Il n'en est pas question. Grommelle-je.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire l'assemblé autour de nous, et qui décrocha un sourire tendre à Quinn.

- Santana, tu sais ce n'est jamais qu'un baiser. Commence Finn.

- C'est hors de question ! Dis-je en descendant mes bras autour de la taille de ma blonde.

- Tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire. Continue Kurt.

- Tu n'as cas l'embrasser alors ! Dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

- J'ai l'impression que je suis une corvée. Dit tristement Brittany.

Je la regarde si triste, j'en ai un pincement au cœur... Bon peut-être que Finn a raison... Et ce qui lui serre de demi-frère aussi. Et puis, on est marier et on a des enfants, je suppose qu'elle ne casserait pas tout... De toute façon, je lui fais confiance, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne me répétait pas au moins dix fois par jour qu'elle m'aime.

- Bon très bien. Commence-je, ma réponse semble les surprendre tous, surtout Quinn qui me regarde intriguer. Mais, il y a des conditions. Continue-je, ce qui les fit sourire. Le baiser ne dure pas plus de trois secondes, les mains reste le long du corps, les langues dans leur bouche respective et les gémissement aussi. Termine-je alors qu'ils lèvent tous les yeux aux ciel. Et puis interdictions de reparler de ce baiser en ma présence.

- Ça reste du Santana Lopez tout ça. Commente Blaine en souriant.

-Bon, on ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus, parce que j'ai d'autre plan. Dis-je en souriant malicieusement alors que Quinn lève les yeux aux ciel.

- Je regarde attentivement à ce que toute mes conditions soient respecter.

- Stop, on est déjà à quatre secondes là. Dis-je en retirant doucement Quinn.

- N'abusons pas de sa bonne volonté. Intervint Sam pas du tout jaloux du fait que Britt embrasse Quinn.

Pour me rassurer, enfin, surtout parce que je boude que tout le monde rient, Quinn vient m'embrasser amoureusement et me murmure un « Je t'aime » seulement audible pour moi. Une fois le baiser terminer je me tourne vers les autres et les regardent tous un par un, avec mon regard glacial et je m'arrête en particulier sur celui de Rachel.

- Que ce soit clair, il est tout bonnement hors de question que Quinn aille une seule fois à embrasser le nain. Ou que le nain aille à embrasser Quinn pour tester ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Dis-je en regardant cette fois Puck pour être sûre qu'il aille comprit.

- Pas besoin. Se contente de dire Rachel en souriant malicieusement.

Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Tout le monde s'est retourner vers elle, et Quinn m'a serrer un peu plus au niveau de la taille. M'étant remise dans ma position du départ, c'est-à-dire coucher sur son torse et elle assise derrière moi, à la facile à me tenir par la taille contre elle. La phrase de Rachel, commence à prendre tout son sens et je n'ai qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge. Mais je sais que ça reviendrait à me faire réprimander, donc, autant agir en adulte.

- Je dois parler avec MA femme. Dis-je en appuyant bien sur le « Ma » et en regardant le plus froidement possible le nain qui déglutit à mon regard.

Je me lève sans ajouter un mot en plus et Quinn me suit en appréhendant un peu la discussion je suppose. Je nous conduis dans la salle de bain, la pièce la plus proche en fait.

**Au salon : POV Narrateur.**

Alors que Quinn et Santana sont parties '' discuter '', tout les autres sont plus que intriguer par la phrase de Rachel. Le premier à prendre la parole, est bien évidemment Kurt.

- Je pense parler pour tout le monde dans cette pièce. Commence t-il en fessant des grands gestes. Je veux savoir ce que signifie ta phrase. Termine t-il en regardant Rachel qui est rouge pivoine.

- Oh... Tu sais Kurt... C'était juste une phrase... Comme ça. Dit-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté dut à son bégaiement, chose rare chez Rachel Berry.

- On est pas si bêtes. Intervint Puck.

- Et puis, imagine qu'après que Quinn aille expliquer l'histoire à San, San soit folle de rage. Comme personne ne connaîtra l'histoire on ne saura pas te défendre. Ajoute Brittany.

L'intervention de Brittany semble faire beaucoup réfléchir Rachel. Après un temps de réaction, elle semble prendre conscience, que c'est effectivement moins risquer de parler.

- On a peut-être été ensemble pendant le lycée. Finit-elle par avouer en se mordant la lèvre inférieur dût à sa nervosité.

Son explication étonne tous le monde. Certain comme Kurt, Blaine et Puck sont en train de s'imaginer la scène et grimace, d'autre comme Sam ne sont pas totalement étonner, il y a aussi Britt qui dit avoir eu des doutes à un certain moment, et puis il y a Finn qui semble déprimé. Rachel, elle, est mal à l'aise et encore, c'est peu dire.

- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Finit pas questionner Finn.

- Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute ? Demande Sam.

- Mais non Finn, je t'es déjà expliquer que toute les personnes t'approchant ne devienne pas gay. Soupire Puck.

- Peut-être pas les personnes le connaissant, mais celle étant sortie avec... Commence Kurt avant de s'arrêter face au regard que lui lance Puck.

- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut renier toute ces sensations et ces sentiments. Souffle Finn, mais pas assez bas que pour échapper aux oreilles de Blaine.

- Finn, tu as bien dis ce que j'ai entendu ? Finit par demander ce dernier.

La question semble beaucoup gêner Finn, qui ne trouve rien à dire.

- Bon, puisque cette soirée semble dérivé sur des vérités caché, on doit peut-être vous dire qu'on est ensemble. Commence Puck, et sous les regards intriguer de tout les occupants de cette pièce il termine. Finn et moi...

La bombe que Puck a lancer ne fait pas dix secondes avant d'être commenter par tout le monde sauf Santana et Quinn, qui elles, ne sont pas encore revenue. Au bout d'un certain temps, ou tout le monde semblait plus ou moins avoir oublier ce qui avait pousser Quinn et Santana à aller discuter ailleurs, Kurt sembla s'en rappeler.

- Avec l'annonce de Puck, on en a oublier le sujet principal qui est Quinn et Rachel. Commence t-il.

- C'est vrai ça, alors comment ça s'est terminer ? Demande Puck.

- Quel tact Puck. Félicite Blaine.

- Oh c'est bon, on s'en fout du début, puisque de toute façon ça n'a aboutis à rien. Continue le garçon à la crête alors que Rachel semble une fois de plus mal à l'aise.

- Puck, on devrait te décerner le prix de la personne la plus sensible. Ajoute Sam en riant.

- Il est très sensible. Objecte Finn.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu parle Finn. Dit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

La dernière réplique de Kurt eu l'effet fou rire.

- Tu veux pas nous expliquez Rach' ? Demande gentiment Brittany.

- Elle a dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre... Dit-elle doucement.

- Oh elle était déjà amoureuse de San ? Questionne Britt, ce qui eu pour effet de mettre Rachel un peu plus mal à l'aise.

- Je sais pas, peut-être. Finit-elle par dire.

- Et ça remonte à quand ? Demande Blaine.

- On s'est séparer quand j'étais à New-York et elle a Yale. Explique t-elle.

Le reste ne sembla pas intéressé plus que ça puisque juste après ils dérivèrent leur discussion sur leur année à Lima. Ça fessait quand même presque deux bonnes heures que Quinn et Santana étaient partie discuter et c'est ce que fit remarquer Brittany.

- On devrait peut-être aller voir si elles vivent toujours. Dit Kurt.

- Bonne idée, seulement il nous faut quelqu'un de neutre. Dit Puck.

- De neutre ? Demande Sam.

- Oui, quelqu'un qui n'ai aucun '' lien '' avec elles. Dit , quelqu'un qui ne soit jamais sortit avec l'une ou l'autre je suppose ? Demande Rachel.

- Il n'y a que Kurt ou Blaine. Dit Brittany en souriant.

- Tout le monde se tourna vers Blaine, seulement ce dernier semblait avoir un sourire plus que crisper.

- Oui, seulement, une fois au lycée j'ai embrasser Quinn et je crois que Santana la vu, je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Confie t-il.

Kurt qui au bout de deux minutes, sembla prendre conscience qu'il ne restait plus que lui écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Elles sont adultes, je ne pense pas qu'elles apprécient le fait qu'on vienne gâcher leur discussion, laissons leur encore une heure ou deux, ensuite, on appellera la police. Dit-il en pleine panique.

Tout les occupants de la pièce se mirent à lui expliquer le pour et le contre de son idée, et c'est finalement le contre qui l'emporta. C'est ce qui fit que lui seul, s'approchait à petite enjambée de la salle de bain où sont enfermer Quinn et Santana. IL n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix d'y aller, et tout ce qu'on lui avait donner était des « Courage on crois en toi » ou encore de Puck un « Tu veux qu'on chante quoi pour rendre hommage à ta mémoire ? » qui avait eu l'effet de rendre Kurt blanc comme un linge. Il toqua doucement à la porte, n'ayant aucune réponse il s'aventura à ouvrir la porte. Puck, Finn, Sam, Blaine, Britt et Rachel le regardaient faire avec beaucoup d'attention. Une fois la porte ouverte, Kurt se figea un instant avant de refermer la porte dans un claquement en criant un « Oh mon Dieu ». Croyant a un double meurtre tout les occupants du salon se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain, aucun sauf Brittany n'écouta les objections de Kurt qui disait de ne pas entrer. Une fois tous dans la dite salle de bain, ils regrettèrent tous d'être entrer.

- Vous voulez une photo peut-être, le nain toi et Puck, je ne veux aucune réponse. Dit Santana qui était allonger par terre sous un rideau autre fois était accrocher de façon à cacher l'occupant se douchant, là il était plutôt entrain de cacher deux corps nu.

Rachel avait la bouche grande ouverte, seulement Santana ne pouvait rien dire puisque de toute façon Quinn était sous le rideau entrain de prier pour que ce soit un rêve.

- Vous n'avez pas réellement fait ce à quoi je pense ? Finit par demander Rachel.

- Pour commencer, je ne savais même pas que tu pensais, mais peut-être que si tu étais plus clair, je pourrais te dire si tu penses bien ou mal. Dit narquoisement Santana.

- Non, vous n'avez pas fait ça, vous vous êtes sûrement disputer, ensuite, vue le dentifrice étaler par terre, je suppose que vous vous êtes sali et que vous avez voulu vous changez. Dit-elle en parlant rapidement.

- Le dentifrice est arriver là autrement. Et tu penses atrocement mal. On ne s'est pas disputer et on a... Commence Santana.

- Oh mon Dieu. S'exclame Rachel. Ce n'est pas possible, ma carpette à 10. 000 $ qui a une semaine est bonne à jeter. Finit-elle tristement en sortant de la pièce.

- Dit plutôt que tu vas pleurer parce que tu sais qu'on ne divorcera pas. Ajoute Santana en souriant.

- On nettoiera. Osa dire Quinn de sous les rideaux.

- Quoi pas question. Proteste Santana. Vous sortez d'ici, je dois discuter avec ma femme. Ajoute t-elle.

- On s'est comment ça va ce finir. Commente Puck.

- Dehors. Crie le couple en même temps.

C'est sous les éclats de rire qu'elle commencèrent à débattre.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu :) Malgré la présence du Pinn... C'est un couple que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne '' gênera '' pas, j'ai une autre fiction encore sur le Quinntana ^^ Ou il est beaucoup plus présent, par rapport à ici ou il est à peine visible... Si ça t'a plu fais le moi savoir et si non fais le moi savoir aussi ;) Bonne journée et bonne soirée ^^


	14. Les sautes d'humeur

Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passe une agréable journée ou peut-être soirée ? J'étais partie sur une toute autre histoire au début, pui sune chose en amenant une autre, je le suis retrouver avec ceci-ci j'espère que ça te plaira quand même :)

Enismay1998 : Merci pour tes compliments et ta review ^^ Je suis heureuse de ne pas être seule à aimer le Pinn :) J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

Totoche77 : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review ^^ J'ai voulu mettre la discussion entre Quinn et Santana, mais je me suis dis que ça n'intéresserait, j'aurai su, je l'aurai mise... Tu n'avais jamais entendu parler du Pinn ? Personnellement, je suis fan :p

LadyKastaG : Honnêtement, j'ai voulu mettre la discussion entre Quinn et Santana, ensuite, je me suis dis que ça n'intéresserait... Sinon, je l'aurai mise.. Je suis contente que tu sois plus éclairer ^^ Tout ce qui est petit est mignon, donc, ton commentaire est mignon :) En espérant que tu arrives à te reposer :) Merci pour ta review ;)

covergirls06 : Coucou, je suis contente que tu aimes :) Santana est jalouse, mais réfléchie du coup il va de sois qu'elle accepte, mais avec ses conditions ^^ Elle reste Santana tout de même :p Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

QuinnTana4everL : Oui, je l'ai fais ^^ L'idée de mettre tout ce qui se passe dans la salle de bain n'est pas déplaisante mais c'est que (c'est ridicule je sais...) je n'arrive pas à écrire tout ce qui ce déroule en dessous de la ceinture... Ça me met super mal à l'aise... (ça aussi c'est ridicule, je le sais aussi...) C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne met pas des '' histoire '' parce qu'il faut à un moment mettre ça... J'ai voulu à un moment mettre la discussion entre Santana et Quinn, puis finalement, je me suis dis que ça n'intéresserait pas... Pour le Pinn, c'est clair que ça peu faire bizarre.. :) Eh bien en fait, j'ai plusieurs autre fiction mais je n'ai pas une seule fois penser à les poster, et en y réfléchissant bien je ne sais même pas pourquoi.. Mais si je dois en poster une, ce sera après celle-ci, parce que sinon ça va faire beaucoup ^^ Merci pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise :)

Audrey : Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire ^^ Tu la trouves parfaite ? C'est super gentil :) J'espère que la suite continueras à te faire rire et que tu continueras à apprécier ^^ Merci pour ta review ;)

Voilà la suite, en espérant quelle te plaise :)

On se retrouve en bas ?

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Je déteste me promener en pleine rue avec Rachel Berry, pourtant, aujourd'hui prouve bien que je sais faire des efforts, car je suis en pleine rue avec Rachel Berry. Elle est, certes, à dix mètres derrière moi, mais je me promène quand même avec elle. Nous sommes, évidemment, séparer par Britt, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Finn et Puck mais je me promène quand même avec elle. En parlant de Finn et Puck, j'ai appris la nouvelle, ça confirme le fait que je les ailles bien vu s'embrasser au lycée, dans les vestiaires. Je revois Quinn me dire que j'ai rêver, eh bien c'est dix après que nous apprenons que non. Quinn qui jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, c'était bien cacher de me dire qu'elle avait été avec Rachel Berry, et même si elle la quitter parce qu'elle m'aimait, elle aurait pu m'en parler avant. Ma foi, elle s'est fait amplement pardonner le jour même chez le nain. Comme nous n'avions plus eu aucune nouvelle de la part du nain pendant plus de une semaine. Quand il y a deux jours le téléphone à sonner en pleine séance câlin, je n'ai pas été étonné que ce soit Rachel à l'autre bout du fil, elle a toujours l'art de choisir quand appeler. Et comme si nous déranger n'était déjà pas assez, il a fallu qu'elle nous invites à une journée shopping, enfin, c'est toujours mieux que dans la forêt comme elle aurait aimé faire. Malgré que je n'ai pas été d'accord dés la seconde même ou j'ai entendu la demande, Quinn a réussi à me convaincre. Ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui. Moi, main dans la main avec ma femme, dans une rue où il n'y a que des magasins, où il y a nos enfants qui demandent beaucoup de chose, surtout Cam', tout nos amis, des photographies gigantesque que Quinn a faite accrocher avec des panneaux publicitaires, puis, y a Rachel, petite créature insignifiante toujours dans les pattes.

- Stop. Dis-je en me tortillant dans tout les sens.

- Ne me dis pas que... Tente de dire Puck.

- J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette. Le coupe-je en me tournant vers Quinn pour qu'elle m'accompagne.

- Mais c'est pas possible, c'est la quatrième fois en vingt minutes. Se plaint Finn.

- Erreur. Intervint Sam. En dix-sept minutes

- Sam, n'en rajoute pas. Enchaîne Brittany qui avait vu que j'étais triste, les sautes d'humeur, c'est chiant.

- C'est de la faute du bébé. Me défendis-je.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, pour ne pas avoir... Tente Blaine avec appréhension avant de s'arrêter subitement.

- D'accident... Termine Kurt avec crainte.

Après la tristesse, je me reprends et les foudroie tous des yeux, un à un, Rachel avec même si elle n'a rien dit, je suis sûre qu'elle manigance un plan démoniaque pour m'éliminer. Après elle prendrait ma place, et même si Quinn m'a répéter une centaine de fois que j'avais tort, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Allez San. Me dis Quinn en m'entraînant vers un café.

- Ça t'ennuie pas de m'accompagner tout le temps ? Questionne-je embarrassé.

- Tu sais bien que non. Me rassure t-elle.

Quand on ressort, on peut constater qu'ils ne nous on pas attendu pour avancer un peu. Une fois nous avoir vu, Camelia court en souriant vers nous, elle se jette dans les bras de Quinn et lui fait un bisou sur la joue en lui disant « Maman Q chérie ».

- Maman Q, je peux avoir la super paire de lunettes, qui ne coûte que 250$ s'il-te-plaît. Demande t-elle en souriant et en argumentant d'un nouveau bisou sur la joue de Quinn.

- Que ? L'interpelle-je.

- Y en a qui coûte encore plus chère. Se défend t-elle.

- Et il y en a qui coûte moins chère aussi. Débattis-je.

- Mais elles sont moins belle. Proteste t-elle.

Ne sachant plus quoi répondre, je vais prendre l'autorité parentale et lui dire gentiment non. Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, je suis coupé dans mon élan.

- Viens on va les acheter. Dis Quinn en lui tendant la main qu'elle attrape vivement.

Je me tourne vers Quinn, qui a déjà avancer avec Cam'. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, toujours au même emplacement.

- Telle mère, telle fille. Dit Blaine qui a visiblement suivi l'échange.

Je lui accorde un regard noir signer Santana Lopez, avant de m'élancer à la suite de ma femme et ma fille. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, je peux voir que Cam' a une obsession pour les belles choses, hors de prix, du moins pour son âge.

- Quinn, tu ne comptes pas réellement lui acheter, n'est-ce pas ? Demande-je en la regardant avec attention, alors qu'elle aide Cam' à choisir.

Je la regarde, mais elle ne semble pas disposer à me répondre, finalement c'est après deux bonnes minutes, sur lesquelles Caylen est arriver et a donner son avis sur les lunettes de soleil que voulait Cam', que Quinn semble disposer à me répondre.

- Si, pourquoi ? Finit-elle par demander en me souriant. Tu en veux aussi ? Demande t-elle en se tournant vers Cay'.

- Oh oui. Dit-il enthousiaste.

- Prend celle-ci alors. Elle sont magnifique. Intervint Camelia en lui tendant une paire, qu'il regarde minutieusement avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Mais c'est pour fille. Finit-il par décréter.

- Oui, mais comme ça j'aurais pas à choisir. Enchaîne t-elle en souriant.

- Il est impossible de nier qu'elle est ta fille. Ajoute Quinn avec un sourire attendri.

- Pas question. Dit-il catégorique. Mais... Tu peux venir m'aider à choisir. Demande t-il plus timidement.

Cam' lui sourit et lui attrape la main pour l'emmener à l'autre bout du magasin, pour l'aider à choisir, on les suit main dans la main à petite enjambées.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à me servir des autres pour avoir ce que je veux. Dis-je en caressant le dos de sa main.

Sans que je comprenne quelque chose, je suis stopper dans mon élan en même que d'être ramener en arrière. Quinn me regarde, avec un regard que je ne saurais définir.

- Quand tu dis ça tu n'es pas sérieuse pas vrai ? Me questionne t-elle.

- Bien sur que si, je ne suis absolument pas comme ça. Me défendis-je.

- Bien sur mon ange, c'est vrai que tu ne te sers pas de quiconque ce porte à ta disposition quand tu veux quelque chose, tout le monde c'est ça. Dit-elle en avançant.

- Je suis contente que tu l'admette. Dis-je en souriant pendant qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel.

On s'arrête près de Cam' et Cay', ils ne semblent pas nous avoir vu puisqu'ils continuent de débattre sur laquelle prendra Cay'. Apparemment Camelia n'a toujours pas abandonner avec la paire pour fille et Cay' débat avec une paire plus masculine.

- Cam', ton frère ne va pas prendre une paire pour fille, rien que pour te faire plaisir. Intervint Quinn, pour clore le débat.

- Pourquoi pas, maman S quand elle veut goûter un nouveau parfum de glace, elle le fait prendre à Cay' et si elle aime bien elle échange avec. Ou quand elle veut un nouveau vêtement, mais qu'elle est pas sûre qu'il lui ira, elle te demande de l'acheter pour toi, puis si ça va elle le prend pour elle. Se défend t-elle.

Quinn l'écoute en souriant, contente d'avoir raison, et moi je croise les bras et me contente de râler. Vaincue par ma propre fille. Finalement, Quinn prend les deux paires pour Cam', Cay' se contente d'une seule paire, alors que Camelia en prendrait bien une troisième, prétextant que c'était la deuxième paire de Caylen qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Une fois les achats fait, on sort retrouver les autres, évidemment Cam' en profite pour montrer sa nouvelle acquisition. Alors que Cay' lui se fait plus discret. On décide d'un commun accord de s'installer à une terrasse pour boire. Bien entendu, je m'approprie la place à coté de ma femme, que le nain a essayer de prendre. Je nous installe en fond de table pour être sûre que Rachel ne se mette pas de l'autre coté. Après une demi-heure à rester assis pour discuter de tout et de rien, j'en ai marre, c'est pourquoi je décide que je vais aller me promener mais pas seule.

- Britt, tu viens avec moi dans le magasin en face, s'il te plaît. Supplie-je , fessant les yeux doux.

Elle acquiesce en souriant et nous partons. J'ai l'impression de vivre un enfer, chaque vêtement que je regarde ne me permet pas de mettre mon ventre dedans. En plus d'avoir des sautes d'humeur que je qualifierais d'agaçante, il faut que je sois priver d'avoir des supers beaux vêtements, malgré que Britt remue tout le magasin pour trouver quelque chose qui m'irait. D'ailleurs elle arrive, mais encore une fois rien ne va, soit trop petit, soit trop grand ou encore trop laid. Je désespère, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant j'ai encore envie d'aller au toilette, ce n'est après tout que la sixième fois depuis qu'on n'est dans ce magasin, ce qui signifie depuis une demi-heure. Heureusement, il on des toilettes. On retourne voir après des vêtements, mais les fouille revienne toujours au même, c'est-à-dire rien.

- Je veux Quinn. Pleurniche-je en m'asseyant au milieu d'un rayon.

- On retourne au bar alors. Propose Brittany en s'agenouillant en face de moi.

- Non, je la veux ici, et je veux qu'elle m'aide à trouver quelque chose. Gémis-je en me retenant de pleurer, fichu sautes d'humeurs.

- Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? Tente Britt en me souriant.

- Oui, dis lui que c'est très urgent. Ajoute-je.

Je reste assise en tailleur attendant que Quinn arrive. J'ai l'impression d'attendre depuis un siècle, alors qu'en réalité j'attends depuis deux minutes, et toute ces personnes qui me regardent à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un assis au milieu d'un rayon. Au bout de deux minutes en plus des deux minutes d'attente, elle finit par arriver essoufflée, elle doit avoir couru. Quand elle me voit elle presse le pas et vient s'agenouiller en face de moi, je bouge de façon à me retrouver dans ses bras. Elle m'embrasse le front avant de se lever et de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever.

- Allez vient on va chercher après quelque chose à ta taille et de beau. Me dit-elle en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

- D'accord, au pire tu les prends pour toi j'essaye à la maison et si ça me va je les prends d'accord ? Demande-je en souriant timidement.

- C'est d'accord, et en passant, tu viens de te trahir toute seule. Enchaîne t-elle avec un sourire plein de malice.

Je réfléchis un peu avant de comprendre mon erreur, certes, là je ne peux plus nier. Ma foi, ce n'est pas méchant, c'est même avantageux pour elle, comme ça, ça lui permet de remplir sa garde robe si jamais ça ne me va pas. Et tant qu'on y est quand on passera devant le marchand de glace je demanderais si les enfants en veulent une, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un nouveau parfum que Cay' pourra me faire goûter. J'ai tout de même la belle vie en y réfléchissant bien, si on omets le fait que j'aille dans mes connaissances Rachel Berry.

* * *

Et voilà la fin, chapitre plus court mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même ^^Si il t'a plu fais le moi savoir et si non explique moi ce qu'il ne va pas :) Bonne journée ou soirée ;)


	15. Coucou bébé

Coucou à toi :) J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu passes une agréable journée ou soirée ^^

Guest : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que la suite continue de faire apprécier :) Merci pour ta review ;)

QuinnTana4everL : Je suis contente que tu trouves que ce soit mignon *-* Certes, Santana n'est pas facile à vivre :) Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours :) Merci pour toutes tes review ^^

covergilrs06 : Coucou, oui on peut dire telle mère, telle fille :') J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci pour ta review ^^

Je poste encore une fois avec du retard, je m'en excuse, sincèrement.. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Je suis encore endormie, pourtant, j'entends des voix et je sens qu'on me touche au niveau du ventre, mais pas des attouchements malsain, non juste des sortes de caresses. Ou encore des petites lèvres se poser sur mon ventre, toujours avec des murmures, seulement je n'arrive pas à identifier les voix malgré quelles me soient familière. J'aimerai bien voir qui c'est, simplement j'ai la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux. Eh puis ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un que je ne connais pas de toute façon. J'ai beau me faire la liste de toute les personnes que je connaisse, pas une seule ne peut avoir d'aussi petite lèvre. Hormis peut-être... Oh non horreur... Rachel Berry. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir les yeux, mon soulagement est telle que j'en retrouve mon souffle qui c'était auparavant couper. Ce ne sont que Cay' et Cam' qui caresse mon ventre en répétant « Coucou bébé », c'est Camelia qui voit en première que je suis réveiller.

- Coucou maman. Dit-elle en souriant.

- On appelle pas un bébé maman, Cam', en plus on s'est même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, ça peut-être un papa. Reprend Cay'.

- Je sais. Dit-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

- Oh. On peut pas réveiller maman S pendant qu'elle est enceinte, elle a besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Reprend t-il en tirant sa sœur par un pied pour l'éloigner de moi.

Malgré son jeune âge, il a tout de même de la force. La réaction de Cam' ne se fait pas attendre, elle se retourne et se jette sur son frère, du moins essaye puisque Quinn la rattrape à temps, afin d'éviter une dispute. Et pendant que Quinn tient Cam', je tiens Cay' qui à lui aussi voulu se jeter sur sa sœur. Une fois Camelia et Caylen calmer, le petit blond prend la parole.

- Tu es contente, maintenant de ta faute maman S est réveiller et maman Q aussi, tu es vraiment doué toi, pire que Rachel Berry. Reprend t-il en venant se blottir dans mes bras.

- Cay', on insulte pas sa sœur. Réprimande-je le petit blond étant malgré tout fière de sa répartie.

- T'es un méchant, toi tu sers autant que Rachel Berry alors c'est pas mieux ! Reprend Camelia avec détermination.

- Santana, tu étais obliger de leur apprendre tout ça ? Finit par demander Quinn en souriant.

- Eh bien figure toi que oui, ça s'appelle de l'auto-défense. Répondis-je en souriant.

- D'abord moi je sers pas à rien, parce que moi je suis le petit chouchou de maman S. Reprend t-il alors que je reporte mon regard dur sur lui.

- Ben moi je suis la chouchoute à maman Q. Reprend t-elle en lui tirant la langue et en se jetant sur Quinn qui ne semble pas plus comprendre que moi.

- Je m'en fou ! Parce que moi je suis aussi le petit trésor de maman Q. Enchaîne t-il en sautant lui aussi sur Quinn.

- Eh bien je suis la meilleur fille de maman S. Reprend Cam' en se jetant cette fois dans mes bras.

- Et moi son meilleur fils de tout les temps. Reprend t-il en me sautant dessus à son tour.

- T'es un menteur ! Maman S et maman Q, elles sont à moi seule. Dit-elle en attrapant Quinn et en repoussant Caylen. Et elles n'aiment que moi, le nouveau bébé et c'est tout. Ajoute t-elle méchamment.

Ces yeux d'un vert si pure se remplissent de larmes, il se lève et essaye de sortir du lit, mais ce fait rattraper par Cam' qui l'attrape par le poignet.

- C'est pas vrai Cay', moi je t'aime, maman Q t'aime, maman S t'aime aussi, même le nouveau bébé il t'aime, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Tu es le meilleur frère de toute la planète. Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dis.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Cam', tu es la meilleure sœur de toute la galaxie, et le nouveau bébé il t'aime aussi c'est lui qui l'a dit à maman Q, qui l'a dit à maman S, qui me l'a dit et moi je te le dis. Et même pas vrai que je suis le chouchou de maman S ou de maman Q, elles nous aiment tout les deux à cent milles % chacun. Reprend t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Je souri ce qu'il peux avoir la folie des grandes choses. Ils ne se disputent pas souvent mais quand ils le font, c'est certain que à la fin y en a un des deux qui pleure et l'autre vient s'excuser en le prenant dans ses bras. Je me rapproche de Quinn qui ouvre tout de suite ses bras, ou je me réfugie directement.

- On va jouer ? Finit par demander Caylen en sautant du lit et en regardant sa sœur.

Elle ne répond pas et court en criant un vague « Le premier arriver dans la salle de bain à gagner ! » la réaction du petit blond ne ce fait pas prier.

- C'est de la triche tu as commencer avant moi. Dit-il en commençant sa course.

- Ils sont quand même excité pour leur jeune âge, tu ne trouves pas ? Demande-je à ma femme.

- Ils sont juste en très bonne santé, et on beaucoup d'énergie. Explique t-elle en caressant mon ventre.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Dis-je en mettant mes mains sur les siennes. Tu sais qu'ils nous ressemblent un peu quand on était au lycée et qu'on se disputaient. Dis-je pensivement.

- Tu n'es jamais venue t'excuser de m'avoir frapper ou arracher les cheveux ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Toi non plus. Reprenne-je.

- Parce que j'attendais que tu le fasse. Avoue t-elle.

- Et moi aussi j'attendais que tu le fasse. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je suis sûre que je serais même venue m'excuser, tu ne m'aurais pas présenter des excuses. Dit-elle en m'embrassant le cou.

- Peut-être, ma foi, nous ne le saurons sûrement jamais. Puis remarque c'est pas plus mal, ça ce trouve, si toi ou moi nous étions excuser, nous ne serions peut-être pas marier. Tu imagines l'horreur ? Demande-je pessimiste à cette penser.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai l'horreur, ne pas être marier à toi. Reprend t-elle avec un sourire que je vois en me retournant.

- Hey ! Dis que tu aurais préférer être marier à Rachel Berry, je te dirais rien. Dis-je en croisant les bras.

- Eh bien puisqu'on en parle...

- Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit, tu es à moi, d'ailleurs même quand tu étais avec elle, tu étais à moi. Tu as toujours été à moi et tu seras toujours à moi. Et je sais que tu m'aimes. Dis-je en la coupant et en fessant une moue mécontente.

- Comment pourrais-je vouloir être avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors que je suis marier avec toi, toi, la fille qui m'a toujours fasciner. Dit-elle en venant m'embrasser tendrement. C'est juste que c'est parfois amusant de dire ce que tu ne veux pas entendre. Reprend t-elle en souriant.

- Eh bien je ne trouve pas ça drôle moi. Dis-je en continuant de rechigner.

- Je t'aime, c'est tout ce dont tu dois toujours te rappeler.

Je souris à son aveux, aveux qu'elle m'a déjà fait pas mal de fois, pourtant ça sonne toujours aussi bien quand elle prononce ces trois petits mots magiques, que je ne me lasse d'entendre sortir de ces divines lèvres. Je ne résiste à la tentations de l'embrasser, je l'embrasse amoureusement. Quand on se sépare je rallonge un peu et en regardant mon ventre, un sourire rieur se crée à ses lèvres.

- Les enfants sont vraiment douer avec leurs pinceaux. Se contente t-elle de dire.

Je dirige mon regard vers mon ventre, et suis étonnée d'y trouver dessiner des cœurs avec écrit dedans « Coucou bébé » signer pas double C, on peut aussi y trouver des empreintes de main et les mots maman Q et maman S. Je suis attendrie à leurs attention, malgré que je reste suspicieuse à l'endroit où ils ont cacher la couleur, je fouille la chambre du regard mais n'y trouve rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit par me demander Quinn.

- Je cherche la peinture. Répondis-je simplement.

- Ils ont du amener un petit pot et on été la jeter dans l'herbe ou dans les toilettes. Répond t-elle en venant m'enlacer mais elle se stoppe dans son élan.

- Quoi ? Demande-je interloquer, alors qu'elle regarde le mur qui est derrière le haut du lit.

- Je pense qu'on va repeindre la chambre plutôt que prévu. Me répond t-elle.

Je ne dis rien et me retourne, un dessin géant est dessiner sur le mur, où on voit moi, Quinn, Cay', Cam' et un bébé. Au dessus du dessin est écrit en grand « Coucou bébé » avec toujours les empreintes de mains.

- Remarque, on sait que Cam' sait écrire et que Cay' dessine plutôt bien. Dis-je en souriant.

- Comment ont-ils fait ça sans nous réveiller. Questionne t-elle dans le vide.

- Ils ne sont pas bêtes. Répondis-je.

On se remet tout doucement de l'œuvre créer sur notre mur, mais comme si l'univers nous en voulait pour une raison quelconque, Cay' et Cam' arrivent en courant rempli de couleur de la tête au pied en criant « Coucou bébé » et en se jetant dans nos draps blanc pour venir nous faire un câlin et surtout au bébé.

* * *

Et voilà, je le trouve assez mignon comparer aux autres maintenant je me fais peut-être des idées x) J'espère qu'il t'aura plu malgré tout :) Bonne journée ou bonne soirée ^^


	16. Tintin, Jacob, Jake

Coucou à toi :) J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée ^^

LadyKastaG : Je ne voudrais pas paraître chiante ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais en fait, je me demandais, quand est-ce que tu mettras la suite de '' Real Love '' ? Je veux te le demander depuis quelqu'un temps mais je n'osais pas, j'ai finalement trouver le courage.. Parce que à force de lire et relire le début, je commence à la connaître par cœur et ne pas savoir la suite me turlupine.. Bien sur, je sais que tu travaille donc, c'est encore plus dure... Bon, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop chiante.. ^^ Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Santana et Quinn sont parfaites, encore plus ensemble :) Merci pour ta review, et toutes les autres ^^ Pour me faire partager tes avis et pour tes compliments qui me font toujours très plaisir ;)

Totoche77 : Je suis vraiment toucher que tu le caractérise de '' meilleur '' ce n'est pas grand chose pourtant assez pour me faire sourire ^^ Ce faire engueuler ? Ma foi, ils savent de qui tenir x) Je peux comprendre que tu aimes Caylen :) Le bébé, eh bien en fait on n'en parlera pas tant que ça, il sera dans l'épilogue (un peu plus grand) mais pas plus.. La fin arrive bientôt. Merci pour ta review ;) Et toute les autres qui me font toujours beaucoup plaisir.

QuinnTana4everL : J'adore moi aussi c'est enfants x) Je te remercie sincèrement pour toutes tes review qui me font toujours vraiment plaisir ^^

covergirls06: Coucou, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fiction, je te remercie pour toute te review, tes compliments et tes avis ^^

J'espère que la suite te plaira, je me suis vraiment plu à l'écrire, du coup, j'espère que ça te plaira de la lire :)

Eh bien bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Je suis cacher derrière le porte en train d'écouter la conversation qu'on tous les adultes ensemble, aucun n'en revenant de ce que leur à annoncer Quinn, et tous croyant que je suis dehors en train de jouer avec les enfants

- Sérieusement, c'est Santana Lopez qui t'a fait cette demande ? S'étonne Kurt à l'adresse de Quinn en la regardant avec beaucoup d'étonnement, alors qu'elle hoche vigoureusement la tête de haut en bas.

- C'est pas possible, tu nous fais marcher. Dit Puck stupéfait.

- Ou alors elle était malade peut-être ? S'exclame Blaine, mais il reçu simplement un signe négatif de la part de ma blonde.

- Elle était fatiguer ? Enchaîne Sam.

- J'aurais vraiment aimer. Souffle t-elle.

Les imaginer tous stupéfait et surprit me donne envie de rire aux éclats, pourtant je me retiens de toute mes forces pour ne pas qu'ils soient prévenu de ma présence ça serait tellement moins drôle.

- Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas trop de San, elle a toujours bien aimée la vie de famille. Enchaîne Britt.

- Oui, mais c'est si... Spontané. Explique Quinn.

- Comme quoi elle te les fera toutes. Continue Finn.

J'aurais été dans cette pièce Hudson, je t'assure que tu aurais regretter amèrement tes mots. Je suis une femme exemplaire, avec un ou deux, défauts.

- Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu gardes un peu, non tu l'as toute ta vie. Et je veux dire il y a déjà Cay' et Cam' et même si je les aiment plus que tout, pour faire des bêtises ils savent de qui tenir. Alors je n'ose même pas imaginer la vie à la maison avec un autre monstre fessant des bêtises, ça sera un vrai carnage. Développe Quinn.

- Je peux comprendre ton choix, moi non plus je ne serais plus d'accord ! S'exclame Sam. Ça demande beaucoup trop de travail, et puis on ne sait pas s'en débarrasser, comme tu l'as dis c'est à vie.

- Je suppose que Santana ne le voit pas sous cette angle, pas vrai ? S'enquit de demander Kurt.

- Quelle question, bien sur que pour moi c'est une très belle envie, c'est même une de mes meilleures envies je pense. Il faudrait peut-être que j'établisse une liste de mes envies les plus cool, c'est une idée à exploitée.

- Oh non, elle ne le voit absolument pas comme ça, elle cherche même après un parrain et une marraine, elle en a même parler avec ses parents. Ils ont essayer de lui parler mais rien n'y fait elle est braquer sur son idée. Répond t-elle avec exaspération.

- Au point de chercher un parrain et une marraine !? S'exclame avec ahurissement Puck.

- Mais il n'est même pas encore la. Dit simplement Blaine.

- Je sais, c'est atroce ce que ce sujet l'entête. Souffle ma blonde.

- Mais pourquoi tu as accepter si maintenant tu n'en veux plus ? Demande -pour une fois- intelligemment Finn.

- Je ne sais pas... ça semblait lui tenir tellement à cœur, que je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire non. Explique Quinn.

Savoir qu'elle regrettait un peu son choix me fit un peu mal au cœur, après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ça, si ? Personnellement, je ne trouve pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Je ne pense pas plus et me re concentre pour les écouter.

- Elle en a déjà parler aux enfants ? Demande Brittany, qui ne semble pas vraiment vouloir prendre part à la conversation.

- Bien sur, ils étaient super contents mais ils ne comprennent pas les représailles que ça coûte, je veux dire ça va nous prendre beaucoup de temps et Cay' et Cam' sont trop jeunes que pour s'en occuper. Répond Quinn.

- A la limite, ils peuvent jouer avec, mais pour dormir, où est-ce qu'il ira ? Je veux dire bébé c'est petit mais il ne faut pas oublier que ça grandit et que ça devient vite imposant. Ajoute Sam.

- Et aussi ça coûte de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Pense bon d'ajouter Kurt.

- Et de l'autorité, pour ne passe qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. Je ne doute pas de votre autorité, mais je pense qu'il faut le rappeler. Enchaîne Blaine.

Ils me font rirent eux, ce n'est tout de même pas la première fois qu'on en aurait un. On est pas inculte non plus, tout ce qu'ils disent est bien utile mais on est déjà au courant. Je ne sais pas écouter plus que Cam' vient me trouver tout doucement, je met mon doigt devant ma bouche pour qu'elle comprenne de ne pas parler ou du moins pas trop fort.

- Maman S, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule derrière la porte, tu es punie ? Demande t-elle avec incompréhension.

- Non, j'écoute ce qu'ils disent. Lui murmure-je en souriant.

Elle tend l'oreille et écoute avec moi.

- C'est dingue comme idée, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez seulement vous deux ou à la limite, vous auriez du temps à lui consacrer. Dit Puck.

Nous sommes rejointes par Cay' qui arrivent et nous regardent un instant en fronçant les sourcils, puis décidant qu'il fallait écouter et ne pas poser de question, il vient se coller à la porte avec nous.

- Puis, il faut essayer qu'il soit discret, parce que le matin et le soir il risquerait de réveiller les voisins. Ajoute Finn.

- Une chose est sûre c'est que connaissant Santana elle va l'emmener partout, ce qui est un peu naturelle mais ça ferra bizarre. Enchaîne Kurt.

Kurt Hummel, n'aurais-tu pas des répliques pour une fois intéressante à dire au lieu de toujours dire ce que tous le monde sait ? Ça nous changeraient.

- Oh ils parlent de Tintin ? Questionne Cay' les yeux brillant de joie.

- Il s'appellera Jacob ! Dit autoritairement Cam'.

- On se calme, il s'appellera Jake. Dis-je d'un ton déterminer.

- Non, moi je veux pas qu'il s'appelle comme ça ! C'est pas des beaux nom ! Ajoute en râlant Caylen.

- Tintin n'est pas mieux, c'est beaucoup mieux Jacob, en plus dans Twilight y a aussi un Jacob. Exolique Cam'.

- Pas question qu'il aille ce prénom là, je n'aime pas ce film. Dis-je telle une enfant.

- Très bien, si c'est comme ça je vais demander à maman Q de choisir lequel est le plus beau. Comme je suis le plus intelligent pour y penser. Dit fièrement Cay' en gonflant la poitrine.

Je le regarde partir avec un sourire fière et attendri, ce qu'il peut-être adorable. Ma foi, avec les mères qu'il a il ne saurait pas être autrement.

- Maman Q, dis un peu à Cam' et maman S qui sont cacher derrière la porte, que Tintin est le plus beau prénom.

Notre cachette dévoilée, nous sortons et tout les regards ce pose sur nous, je rejoins Quinn qui a une place libre à coté d'elle et Cam' prend position sur mes genoux alors que Cay' est sur Quinn.

- Ils ont même une liste de prénom ? Demande étonné Sam.

- Avant, plus maintenant mais avant oui, ils avaient carrément une liste d'une cinquantaine de prénom. Explique ma blonde.

- Mais c'est important qu'il aille un prénom, sinon comment on fera pour l'appeler ? Demande Cay'.

- Comment pouvez vous parlez aussi librement de ça ? Dit Rachel excédée en sortant de la cuisine visiblement choquer.

On se regarde tous un peu perdu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore nous sortir. Je soupire d'avance à la connerie qu'elle va de toute évidence sortir.

- Rachel tu sais, je ne vois pas vraiment où est le mal, je veux dire c'est un sujet... Normal. Tente Kurt.

- Normal ? Vous... Vous rigolez pas vrai ? Demande t-elle ahurie.

- Non, le nain, ça ce voit que tu n'en as jamais eu de ta vie. Dis exaspérer par son dramatisme.

- Quinn, je croyais que tu voulais ce bébé. Dit-elle en regardant ma femme. Et vous vous l'encouragez à ne pas le vouloir. Continue t-elle.

- Attends, tu veux plus le bébé ? Demande-je déconcerté.

- Mais bien sur que je veux ce bébé, plus que n'importe quoi même. Se défend t-elle.

Je vais encastrer ce nain si elle continue de raconter des bêtise pareil, je savais qu'elle voulait encore Quinn, elle va même jusqu'à inventer que Quinn ne veut plus du bébé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant que nous entrions dans la pièce. Continue dramatiquement Rachel.

- Oh Dieu, Rachel ne me dit pas que tu parle de Tintin, Jacob, Jake ? Demande Quinn un sourire rieur accrocher aux lèvres.

- De qui d'autre ? Demande t-elle pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire.

Personne ne sut répondre, tous le monde ayant un fou rire.

- Vous êtes tous complices, j'appelle les services sociaux. Dit-elle en se précipitant vers son téléphone.

Sa phrase à l'effet douche froide, je sens que je vais l'étriper.

- Le nain, repose moi immédiatement ce téléphone ! Dis-je la voix menaçante.

- Je veux pas qu'on prenne le bébé moi. Dit tristement Cam'.

- Quoi ? Tante Rach' veut voler bébé !? Demande Cay' en se jetant sur ses pieds. Il n'en ai pas question, il est à mes mamans ! Et si tu en veux un aussi mignon de bébé, je suis désolé de te dire que c'est impossible. Et si tu veux un bébé normal, tu n'as cas te faire plus belle que ça et allez chercher quelqu'un qui puisse t'aimer assez pour te faire un bébé ! Mais tu laisse le bébé de mes mamans ! Ou sinon, je te casse la tête, parce que je sais me battre ! Dit-il en gonflant la poitrine et en se mettant devant moi en brandissant ses poings.

Je souris plus qu'attendrie à son discours, ce qu'il peut-être mignon.

- Rachel, je pense que tu n'as pas du comprendre de quoi on parlait. Soupire Quinn. Tintin, Jacob, Jake n'est pas le bébé mais le chien que San s'est mise en tête d'acheter. Explique t-elle alors que Rachel semble enfin comprendre.

- Oh... Je suis désolé. Souffle t-elle.

- Tu peux, parce que je t'assure que si notre enfant aurait été dans une autre famille que la notre par ta faute, tu allais rejointe les asticots sous la terre. Peste-je à son encontre.

La discussion reprit son cours, malgré que Quinn restait un peu choquer de l'imagination de Rachel Berry. Après tout il y a de quoi, elle a fallu briser notre famille, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne fréquentation, ma foi, je ne dirai rien puisque de toute façon nous reviendrons au prochain repas qu'elle fera c'est-à-dire d'ici même pas une semaine.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il t'aura fait sourire autant que j'ai souris en l'écrivant :) Je trouve que le sujet des animaux, qui est un sujet assez commun dans la vie de tout les jours n'est pas assez exploitée dans les fanfictions, et puis mes parents ayant refusé que j'en aille un autre trouvant que deux c'est assez et bien j'ai décider de l'avoir à travers mes fiction, après tout c'est toujours mieux que rien x) Bonne journée ou bonne soirée.


	17. Les minis C

Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passe une bonne journée ou soirée ;) Je m'excuse mille fois pour le retard, mais un membre de ma famille à été à l'hôpital et il 'a demander de rester avec... Et dans les hôpitaux, il semble qu'il soit... Bizarre. Quand j'ai été demander pour avoir la connexion, ils m'ont répondu qu'il ne pouvait pas parce que je pourrai aller pirater les données... Pourtant, je n'ai que quatorze ans et je ne suis pas assez douer pour faire ça, ma foi, je n'es rien oser ajouter...

Totoche77: J'es été démasquer avant la fin du chapitre ^^ Oui, un gros chien il en va de sois, pour le bébé ;) Oui, c'est vrai que San avait un peu une place d'enfant dans l'autre chapitre, peut-être un peu dans celui-ci aussi, je ne sais pas.. Je suis heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer la présence d'animaux dans une fiction ^^ J'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire :) Merci pour ta review ;)

QuinnTana4everL: Contente que l'idée du chien plaise ^^ Au départ j'avais opter pour un Akita Américain ou Boxer, mais un Rottweiler c'est beau aussi et en réfléchissant bien à tes paroles, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait voir en lui un peu de Santana :) Santana avait effectivement une place un peu d'enfant de le chapitre précédent, peut-être aussi un peu dans celui-ci je ne sais pas trop ;) Je suis contente que ça continue de te plaire et que ça te fasse toujours rire ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

covergirls06: Coucou, je suis heureuse de voir que tu ai trouver le chapitre drôle, ça me fais plaisir ;) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Mikiido: Je suis toucher que tu adores mes OS, ça me fais plaisir :) J'essaye de mettre le plus de scène qui sont quotidiennes à la vie de tout les jours et je suis contente que tu le remarques :) Merci pour ta review ;)

Enismay1998: Je suis contente que tu ailles trouver le chapitre 14 marrant, ça me fais plaisir ;) ça me fais plaisir que tu ailles laisser une review dessus :) ça va et toi ? Le surnom " le duo des CC " m'a fais sourire (d'ailleurs, j'y fais référence dans le titre du chapitre, merci^^ ), je trouve ça mignon ^^ Je suis contente que tu ailles rie pour le chapitre 16 ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire aussi ;) Caylen est tout bonnement mignon, alors j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'on le ressente ainsi et je suis contente que ça marche :) Je ne suis pas à rougir pour chaque compliment qu'on me fait, mais, tu m'as fais rougir en disant que j'étais la meilleure (même si je n'y crois pas trop, il y a mieux ^^) d'ailleurs c'est simple en écrivant la maintenant je rougis encore... Merci pour toute tes review, elles me font plaisir ^^

Maintenant place à la suite de l'histoire, bonne lecture ;) On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

- San, je veux savoir. Gémit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le divan à mes cotés.

- C'est vrai ? M'empresse-je de lui demander.

- Oui, je n'en peux plu d'attendre et de devoir toujours prendre du blanc ou du jaune. Souffle t-elle en me regardant.

- On pourrait peut-être lui téléphoner ? Tente-je innocemment.

- Tu veux bien ? Demande t-elle angéliquement.

- J'attendais que tu me le demande. Dis-je en souriant.

Elle s'avance près de moi et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes en murmurant un « Je t'aime » auquel je répond un « Je t'aime aussi ». Je veux me lever pour aller chercher le téléphone mais elle me fait rasseoir.

- San, si je t'es forcer à prendre congé pour le reste de ta grossesse ce n'est pas pour qu'à la maison, tu commences à bouger dans tout les sens. Dit-elle le regard dur.

- Mais Q, je vais quand même pas rester coucher ou assise pendant deux mois, tout de même ? Demande-je en fessant les yeux doux, parce que je sais qu'une fois que ça concerne ma grossesse je gagne rarement.

- Bien sur que non. Dit-elle en souriant, ce qui me rendit le sourire, j'ai gagner. Tu pourras te lever du lit pour allez dans le divan et du divan pour allez dans le lit. Je perds immédiatement mon sourire alors qu'elle en gagne un.

- Bon, il faut que tu ailles chercher le téléphone alors, puisque je n'ai plus le droit de me lever.

- Allez mon ange, plus que deux mois. Dit-elle en se levant et en souriant.

- Sache que tu vas prendre un peu plus de vacance, pour qu'on se retrouve toi et moi, seule, avant que le bébé ne prenne tout notre temps.

Elle me sourit et s'en va chercher le téléphone. Quand elle revient on téléphone, le sourire que j'avais avant qu'on ne parle au gynécologue, je le perds instantanément. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire ce qu'il vient de nous apprendre, je suis tirailler entre la joie et l'appréhension. Comment ça va ce passer, c'est déjà beaucoup de travail un bébé alors, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que va être notre vie. Et pour les voitures, elles vont devenir trop petite, et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir déjà vu un modèle de voiture familiale à mon goût ma foi, je n'ai jamais vraiment regarder, je croyais que nos voitures suffiraient. Quinn est ailleurs, certes, elle répond au gynécologue mais elle n'est pas totalement là, certainement en train de se poser des questions. Bien sur, on aimera ces bébés autant qu'on le peux mais ça va être dure les premiers mois. Après avoir regarder, elle se tourne vers moi, et je peux voir de la peur orner son regard.

- On va s'en sortir pas vrai San ? Demande t-elle la voix lointaine.

- On s'en est toujours sortit, et on va continuer sur cette ligner. Ce ne sont pas nos premiers enfants de toute façon, on a déjà eu Cam' et Cay', ça n'a peut-être pas été facile tout les jours mais on va s'en sortir. Je te le promets, mon cœur. La rassure-je en lui prenant les mains et en lui souriant.

- Au moins, on aura plus à se disputer pour les prénoms, ni pour le parrain et la marraine, enfin les. Dit-elle en tentant de sourire.

- Il est hors de question que Rachel soit la marraine d'un des bébés. Nos enfants, sont des gagnants, des futurs stars, de vrai étoile pas une étoile comme elle qui n'a jamais briller. Déballe-je, j'arrivais comme ça à lui décrocher un vrai sourire.

- Même pas pour le chien ? Tente t-elle.

- Lui aussi, il sera une star quand il sera grand, là il est encore trop petit. Il y a bien eu plusieurs films sur Beethoven, alors il y en aura un sur Jake. Dis-je en souriant.

- Si tu le dis, ma foi, le prénom n'est toujours pas choisis, parce que même si Cay' semble résigner à te laisser gagner Cam' elle tient bon. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je sais, moi à son âge, je laissais toujours gagner mes parents en parfaite petite fille que j'étais. Me défendis-je en souriant.

- C'est évident, mon ange. Appuie t-elle en souriant.

- On devrait peut-être l'annoncer à tout le monde, je suppose qu'on est d'accord pour qui sera parrain, marraine ? Demande-je alors qu'elle hoche la tête.

On téléphone à tout le monde, pour qu'ils viennent manger à la maison. Déjà les inviter à venir chez nous c'est énorme, ils faut en plus qu'on les nourrissent. Parce que Quinn trouve que c'est plus poli, et que c'est une façon de les remercier si ils acceptent d'être parrain, marraine, d'ailleurs le premier qui refuse il paye le repas, en espérant que Hummel refuse. Quinn téléphone au traiteur et prend en masse, qu'est-ce qui coûte le plus chère ? Le royal festin de la pseudo reine Berry. Elle, elle mériterait vraiment que je lui fasse payer sa part. La première arriver avec une heure d'avance est bien sur le nain. Cam' s'est empresser d'aller ouvrir, et quand Rachel est entrer dans la pièce j'ai bien vu son sourire ce crisper. Quand elle a vu que j'étais coucher la tête sur les genoux de Quinn, pendant qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux et que Cay' s'était tant bien que mal incruster près de moi.

- Les autres ne sont toujours pas arriver ? Demande t-elle après nous avoir dit bonjour et s'être installer sur le divan en face.

- On avait dit, 18h30 pas 17h28. Dis-je en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Mais ta présence est la bien venue Rach. Rattrape Quinn en lui souriant poliment.

- Je tenais encore à m'excuser pour la dernière fois, j'ai vraiment cru que vous parliez du bébé. Dit-elle en se tordant les doigts.

- C'est rien, tu nous as juste soupçonner d'être de mauvaise mère, à part ça, c'est pas trop grave. Peste-je.

- Oui, d'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner j'ai été chercher un vêtement pour le bébé, j'ai pris en blanc pour ne pas que ça fasse cloche si jamais j'avais pris du rose et que c'était un garçon. Débatte t-elle à la vitesse de la lumière en tendant un petit paquet que Cay' va chercher en regardant minutieusement.

- Rach, tu n'aurais pas du. Intervint Quinn.

- Oh c'est rien. Réplique la brune en souriant.

- Il t'a coûter chère au moins ? Ne pu-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Santana. Me gronde Quinn.

- Quoi ? Elle nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'on était de mauvaise mère selon elle, alors elle se doit de se faire pardonner correctement. Me défendis-je.

- Tu t'excuse immédiatement. Dit-elle le regard dure.

J'écarquille les yeux, jamais au grand jamais, je ne m'étais excuser auprès de Rachel Berry, jamais, et aujourd'hui n'allait pas faire exception à cette règle que je m'étais instaurer.

- Santana, tout de suite, je ne me répéterait pas une autre t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Gémis-je.

- Parce que c'était déplacer, voilà pourquoi. Santana ne m'énerve pas plus. Dit-elle en retrouvant son calme mais en ayant le regard menaçant.

- C'est pas gr... Essaye d'intervenir Rachel.

- Tais-toi, et toi tu t'excuse, tout de suite. Coupe t-elle Rachel qui se renfonce dans le divan, gêner d'être la témoin et la raison de notre dispute passagère.

- Excuse-moi le nain. Souffle-je en me levant pour sortir dehors.

- Où est-ce que tu vas, tu es enceinte. Demande t-elle beaucoup plus doucement.

- Voir le seul être, qui ne sera pas en capacité de m'engueuler pour la défense de Rachel Berry. Tintin, Jacob, Jake. Dis-je froidement en sortant.

- Moi je t'aime maman S. Dit Cam' en courant à ma suite.

- Moi aussi. Continue Cay' en courant en ma direction aussi.

- La prochaine fois je viendrais peut-être moins tôt. Fut la dernière chose que j'entendis et ce fut bien sur Rachel Berry.

La prochaine fois, il n'y aura j'espère pas de prochaine fois. Parce que à chaque fois que tu es là ça termine en dispute, bon d'accord pas à chaque fois même pas trop souvent, mais comme je ne t'aime vraiment pas, on va dire que si. Cay' et Cam' viennent me faire un câlin comme ils le font quand ils savent que quelque chose ne va pas, ce câlin qui quoi qui soit arriver de redonne le sourire. Oui, vraiment ils sont ma plus grande fierté. Ils jouent à se faire pourchasser par le mini rottweiler qui pour seulement six mois court vraiment vite, ou peut-être est-ce eux qui ne sont pas assez rapide. Moi, je suis assise les pieds dans l'eau, un sourire attendri de les voir si épanoui et si heureux. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain d'un que quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je ne suis pas étonné de voir Puck un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors San, il s'appelle comment finalement ? Demande t-il en désignant le chien.

- Je pense qu'on va rester sur Tintin, Jacob, Jake. Répondis-je en fixant mon regard sur la magnifique petite créature qui courait.

- Ne serait-il pas plus simple d'en avoir trois ? Demande t-il en souriant.

- Si, mais Quinn se plaint déjà d'avoir plein de poil dans le lit et dans le reste de la maison. Explique-je.

- Oh, tu as réussi à le faire dormir dans votre lit ? Demande t-il en riant.

- Oh non, sinon Cay' et Cam' voudraient l'avoir aussi, mais le matin il va d'abord réveiller les enfants et après ils viennent nous réveiller avec le chien. Et Quinn aime tellement voir sourire les enfants qu'elle ne dit rien et souris attendrie. Raconte-je.

Il n'ajoute rien et plante son regard sur l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment il tente une approche différente.

- Tu n'as pas envie de rentrer pour discuter, il commence à faire froid je trouve.

- Non, pas maintenant je vais regarder Cay' et Cam' jouer encore un peu. Répondis-je.

- D'accord, tu sais ou me trouver. Dit-il en s'en allant.

Je n'es pas le temps d'attendre plus que Cam' vient prendre place sur moi.

- Maman ? Demande t-elle avec appréhension.

- Oui, mini ange ? Demande-je en souriant.

Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille et me serre de toute ses forces, des ses yeux je peux y lire de l'inquiétude et ainsi que de la peur.

- Quand y aura l'autre bébé... Tu m'aimeras encore ? Demande t-elle avec effroi.

- Et moi aussi ? Se fit entendre une petite voix derrière moi.

Je réalise qu'avec Quinn on ne les avaient pas encore rassurer à ce sujet là, et que Cam' était trop petite pour poser cette question quand Quinn était enceinte de Cay'. Je leur souris et attire Cay' dans mes bras, tandis que Cam' lui fais une place.

- Je vous aimerais toujours autant, et maman Q aussi. Vous serez toujours les bienvenu dans le lit le matin, on vous fera toujours plein de bisous et de câlin, et notre amour pour vous ne changera pas à part pour devenir plus grand. Les rassure-je.

- Et on pourra toujours venir vous rejoindre la nuit quand on a peur ? S'empresse de demander Cay', peureux qu'il est.

- Toujours.

- Et quand on sera triste, vous nous rassurerez toujours ? Et vous continuerez de séchez nos larmes ? Demande Cam'.

- Même quand vous aurez quarante ans. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Mais je veux pas devenir vieux moi ! Proteste Caylen.

- Moi, ça m'est égal, de toute façon je resterais belle toute ma vie. Se vante Camelia.

- Moi aussi, mais je préfère être beau et jeune.

Il continue de parler comme ça entre eux, je serais toujours étonner de leurs faciliter à changer de sujet. Je suis toujours les pieds dans l'eau et eux sur mes genoux.

- J'ai besoin d'aller à la toilette. Dit Caylen en se levant et en se tortillant dans tout les sens.

- Cours vite jusqu'à la maison. Lui dis-je.

- Non ! Proteste t-il. Je suis un homme et les hommes ils peuvent rester dehors. Dit-il en bombant la poitrine.

- J'arrive t'aider. Lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel attendrie de sa modestie.

- Pas besoin, je suis un grand, je suis un homme grand et fort, je sais le faire tout le seul.

Il s'en va un peu plus loin, je souris il vaut toujours paraître plus grand que ce qu'il n'est déjà, c'est touchant.

- Maman c'est ça un macho ? Demande Cam'.

- Hum... Non, il est plutôt modeste. Lui dis-je pas sûre moi-même.

- En tout cas, j'espère avoir un autre petit Caylen moi, parce que je l'aime bien mon petit frère. Dit-elle pensivement.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, tu l'auras ton Cay' junior. Dis-je moi aussi pensivement.

Quand Caylen revient il est gêner, et je met un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il me tend.

- Je suis peut-être pas encore un homme finalement maman, parce que j'ai pas eu le temps d'abaisser mon pantalon, donc, il est tout mouiller. Dit-il en baissant les yeux au sol.

- On va allez chercher un nouveau pantalon alors. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- On se lève Cam' m'attrape une main et Cay' prend l'autre en portant son jeans.

- Moi plus grande je serais avocate. Dit subitement Camelia.

- Moi, je serai chirurgien de l'homme. Dit Caylen en souriant.

- Mon poussin, il y a du sang et tu as peur du sang. Lui rappelle-je, il semble y songer.

- Tu as raison maman, alors je serai chirurgien de la femme. Reprend t-il en regagnant son sourire.

- Mais Cay'... Il y a aussi du sang. Reprend Cam'.

- Oh... Tu es sûre ? Demande t-il alors qu'elle hoche vivement la tête. Pas grave, je serai chirurgien des animal alors. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Il y a aussi du sang. Et on dis des animaux. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- En fait vous avez pas envie que je sois chirurgien. C'est pas possible qu'il aille du sang dans tout. Dit-il en partant fâcher.

Je le regarde partir en marchant vite, les bars croiser sur sa poitrine. Quand on rentre à la maison, on peut voir que tout le monde est déjà là. Je vois Caylen pleurer dans les bras de Quinn.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? Lui demande Quinn, il se relève et nous vois il fronce les sourcils et nous montre du doigt moi et Cam'.

- Maman S et Cam', elles veulent pas que je sois un chirurgien, elles disent que il y a du sang. Dit-il en reniflant.

- C'est vrai Cay', et tu as peur du sang. Essaye de lui faire comprendre Quinn.

- Mais c'est pas possible qu'il aille du sang dans l'homme, dans la femme et dans les animal. Dit-il en fessant une moue adorable.

- Si poussin. Et on dis animaux. Lui explique t-elle.

- Mais je peux être un chirurgien de quoi alors ? Demande t-il tristement.

Quinn ne semble rien savoir répondre et moi non plus d'ailleurs, les autres personnes dans la pièce ne semble pas trouver non plus, c'est finalement Finn qui trouve quoi dire.

- Tu peux être un chirurgien de l'amour si tu veux, quand une fille pleure tu vas lui chercher des fleurs comme ça tu lui rends le sourire et donc tu réparera sa jolie petite bouche. Lui dit-il en lui fessant un clin d'œil.

- Oh, c'est vrai tonton Finn tu es le meilleur. Dit-il en lui courant dans les bras.

Tout les adultes de la pièce sourient à la scène. Finalement, tout les enfants finissent par aller jouer dehors. Moi, je dis bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore vu, après je m'approche timidement de ma blonde qui est dans la cuisine.

- Je suis désolé. Dis-je en mettant mes mains derrière mon dos. J'aurais du t'écouter tout de suite, c'était déplacer de parler comme ça, même si c'était à Rachel Berry. M'excuse-je.

- Je t'aime. Fut tout ce qu'elle me dit avant de m'attirer dans ces bras.

On reste dans les bras l'une de l'autre un long moment. Puis, à contre cœur, je m'éloigne d'elle et la regarde en souriant.

- On irait pas leur en parler maintenant ? Histoire que ça soit fait ? Demande-je timidement.

- Allons-y. Dit-elle en m'attrapant la main.

Quand on arrive dans la pièce ils s'arrêtent tous de parler et nous regardent avec des regards interrogateurs. C'est finalement Puck lui plus intelligent dans l'ensemble.

- C'est le moment que vous décidez pour nous expliquer du pourquoi on est ici ? Demande t-il tout sourire.

- Oui Puck, c'est ce moment. Répond Quinn en souriant.

- Oh vous avez finalement demandez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Demande Britt en sautant sur place.

- Oui Britt-Britt, on a finalement finit par demander. Répondis-je en lui souriant.

- Alors ? Fut dit par l'ensemble.

- Eh bien, San avait un jour menacer le gynécologue en lui disant que si il osait dire quoi que ce soit à part que le bébé allait bien, il allait être stériliser à vie. Commence Quinn.

- Et depuis ce jour, il ne nous à jamais dit autre chose que ça. Seulement il s'est avérer qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un bébé. Dis-je en souriant.

- Des jumeaux ? S'exclame Rachel en souriant.

Avec Quinn on se regardent complice et heureuse, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

- En fait, des tripler serait plus exact. Dit-elle en rayonnant de bonheur.

Les expressions sont toute ahurie, le premier à reprendre ses esprits est Kurt. Il saute sur ses pieds et court jusqu'à nous.

- Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est magique. Dit-il en regardant mon ventre.

- Tu vois Santana, que tu n'es pas si grosse pour sept mois de grossesses, c'est juste parce qu'il y avait trois bébés. Dit en souriant Blaine.

- Et ce sont quoi ? Demande Sam.

- Euh... Ben des bébés. Répond Finn.

- Le sexe des bébés Finn. Répond Puck en souriant et en lui prenant la main.

- Oh... Bien sur. Dit-il en rougissant.

- Une fille et deux garçons. Intervint Quinn.

- Les parrains et les marraines ? Demande timidement Rachel.

- Pour Caiden, un des garçons, ce sera Blaine le parrain et Kurt la marraine, comme y avait pas assez de femme on a du choisir ce qui s'y rapportait le plus. Dis-je en souriant alors qu'ils sourient et nous prennent dans les bras Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pour Camilla, ce sera Finn le parrain et Britt la marraine. Dit Quinn en souriant, encore une fois on se fait prendre dans les bras.

Rachel semble un peu triste, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai des remords par rapport à Rachel Berry.

- Pour Cayetano, le parrain sera Puck et la marraine Rachel. Alors attention le nain, tu as la chance d'être marraine d'un de nos enfants qui en plus à un prénom Espagnol, cela ne veux pas dire que tu as l'autorisation de venir tout les jours chez nous prendre des nouvelles, compris ? Demande-je en souriant.

- Oui. Dit-elle en venant nous prendre dans ses bras en souriant.

Ma réponse semble tous les avoirs surpris, aucun ne s'attendant à voir qui serait la marraine. Ma foi, elle sera peut-être plus responsable comme ça. Du moins, j'espère.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre :) J'espère qu'il t'aura plu :) Comme j'avais beaucoup de remords face à toute les méchanceté que je dis sur Rachel ou toute les crases que je lui fais dans cette histoire, j'ai décider de me rattraper en la fessant marraine du petit Cayetano :) Tu pourras remarquer que tout les prénoms commence par la lettre " C ", et qu'ils sont tous un peu bizarre, c'est parce que j'adore tout les prénoms commençant par la lettre " C " et qu'on entend pas souvent ^^ Des tripler, c'est un de mes rêves qui je pense restera un rêve, du coup je me mets dans ma fiction :$ Eh bien bonne journée ou bonne soirée ;)


	18. Une guerre impitoyable

Coucou à toi j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée ? Ce chapitre doit très certainement être celui que je préfère, donc j'espère qu'il va te plaire autant qu'à moi ;)

Totoche77: Des triplés, ça doit juste être génial je trouve, alors je leur ai mis ^^ C'est une famille nombreuse certes, qui sait peut-être n'a t-elle pas fini de s'agrandir ;) Rachel a quand même bon fond, il allait de sois qu'elle soit marraine, puis ça me fais de la peine que tout le monde ne l'aime pas... J'espère avoir un peu plus développer la relation entre Puck et Santana, bien que c'est léger dans ce chapitre :) Je suis contente que tu ailles adorer le chapitre précédent en espérant que celui-ci te plaise aussi :) Merci pour ta review ^^

covergirls06: Coucou, je suis contente que l'idée des triplés te plaise ^^ Rachel est gentille après tout, spécial mais gentille :) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire :)

QuinnTana4everL: Ça ne serrait pas étonnant qu'elle aille croiser les doigts en s'excusant x) Pour l'idée du chien, je n'arrivais pas à me décider donc ton idée m'a " sauver " d'un dilemme :) Ces enfants sont fait à partir du Quinntana, ils ne peuvent qu'être choux ;) Santana est la femme parfaite *_* Rachel est quand même gentille et puis ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être drôle de lui donner le rôle de marraine... Enfin, si quand même un peu x) Merci pour ta review :)

Charlie: Oui des triplés x) J'ai fais un long débat intérieur pour savoir si je devais mettre des triplés ou des jumeaux, des jumeaux auraient peut-être été mieux, en attendant c'est trop tard c'est fais =) Et je trouve ça chouette qu'elles aillent des triplés ;) Merci de m'avoir par de ton ressenti ;)

Enismay1998: Je suis contente que tu adores mon histoire, figure toi que je pense que j'arrive vers la fin de cette fiction mais j'en prépare déjà une autre toujours sur le Quinntana :) Des triplés c'est juste sensationnelle *_* c'est des jumeaux en mieux x) J'ai quatorze ans et toi ? Ce n'est pas indiscret, enfin je crois.. :O Ca doit être chiant d'être seulement deux Gleeks... Oh mon Dieu, je ne veux même pas imaginer l'horreur que ça doit être... C'est gentil, tu as l'air sympa aussi ;) Merci de ta review :)

a78: Merci, je suis contente que les enfants te plaisent :) Rachel est spécial mais gentille tout de même même si son comportement peux porter à la confussion, merci pour ta review :)

Eh bien j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

On est tous réuni à la maison, Kurt, Brittany et Rachel attendant patiemment Quinn, qui ne semble pas résolue à me laisser seule. Nous sommes assises sur le divan, pour parler un peu.

- San, tu ne regretteras pas de ne pas être venue ? Parce que sinon, on peut prendre le temps de s'arrêter plus souvent, pour éviter que tu te fatigues trop. Me demande Quinn en prenant mes mains.

- Non, ça ira. Répondis-je en souriant.

- Si tu veux, je peux aussi rester avec toi ? Questionne t-elle.

Je lui souris avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

- Profite de cette après-midi sans moi et les enfants. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Bon... Si il y a le moindre problème, tu m'appelles. Même si c'est simplement pour fermer une porte, je reviendrais aussi vite que possible. Dit-elle avec appréhension.

A ça phrase, Puck Sam, Finn et Blaine rient aux éclats. Ce qui leur valu un regard noir de la part de ma belle blonde.

- Je sais encore fermer une porte, tu sais ? Dis-je en riant.

- Bon Q, tu sors on s'occupe d'elle et des enfants. Ne fais pas plus attendre Kurt sinon il va venir te traîner de force. Intervint Puck en la poussant légèrement.

- Écoute bien ces paroles Puckerman, qu'on aille un passé en commun ou pas, il arrive quoi que ce soit à San ou aux enfants. Tu es un homme mort. Menace t-elle, je peux voir qu'elle n'est absolument pas rassurer de nous laisser seuls.

Puck déglutit un peu avant de se reprendre et de prendre un regard confiant.

- Que voudrais-tu qu'ils leurs arrivent ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne suis absolument pas rassurer. Dit-elle méfiante.

- Quinn... Tente-je en me levant difficilement.

- Regarde déjà, là tu devrais lui avoir dis se rasseoir. Dit-elle paniquer en comblant les deux mètres de distance en un rien de temps.

- Je ne vais pas me casser, tu vas juste aller faire les boutiques pendant trois, quatre heures. Moi, je resterais ici et je surveillerais avec l'aide de Puck, Finn, Sam et Blaine les enfants. En plus, ils sont tout les cinq alors ils vont être gentils pas vrai ? Demande-je en me tournant vers les cinq enfant.

Cam' et Cay' hochent frénétiquement de la tête avant de se jeter dans les bras de Quinn, Tom et Joyce affirment qu'ils seront plus sages qu'une image et Arthur lui dit qu'il veillera personnellement à ce qu'il n'y aille aucune dispute.

- Oui, mais à part Blaine dans l'ensemble qu'il reste qui est assez réfléchis, je n'ai rien pour me rassurer. Souffle t-elle.

- On ne fera rien de dangereux Quinn. Semble penser bon d'ajouter Finn.

- Et on aura en permanence les yeux river sur les enfants et sur San. Rajoute Sam.

- C'est ma meilleure amie, je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien.

Un sourire carnassier ce place sur mes lèves et mes yeux scintille de malice, il ne doit pas savoir dans quoi il s'engage en prononçant ces paroles devant moi.

- Très bien. Se résigne t-elle.

- J'ai le droit de me lever pour t'accompagner jusque la porte ou pas ? Demande-je hésitante, puisque je dois bouger le moins possible qu'elle m'a dit.

- Je veux bien. Dit-elle timidement.

Je tente de me lever une première fois, mais retombe. Elle me tend la main et m'aide à me lever. Kurt soupire de bien être, parce qu'il va enfin pouvoir sortir dépenser l'argent pour tout ces vêtements. Je l'accompagne jusque la porte et j'ai l'impression qu'on se sépare pour toute une vie, alors que dans trois heures minimum, quatre maximum on se retrouvera.

- Tu promets que si il y a le moindre problème tu appelles ? Demande t-elle en me tenant dans ses bras.

- Je te le promets. Murmure-je ma tête dans son cou.

- Je t'aime. Souffle t-elle

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

- Bon c'est bon là, parce que j'ai l'impression que y en a une des deux qui part à la guerre. Dit Puck.

- Puck dois-je te rappeler que nous allons faire les soldes, c'est une guerre impitoyable. Et si on continue, nous ne gagnerons rien. S'exclame Kurt en s'impatientant.

On rie tous à sa remarque, finalement être amis avec ces personnes que j'ai auparavant tant détester à du bon. Quinn m'embrasse une dernière fois et se détache de moi avant de suivre Kurt qui sautille heureux d'enfin partir. Une fois partit Puck me soulève avec je trouve beaucoup de facilité.

- On va où ? Demande t-il séducteur.

- Montrer à Finn que tu adores me porter. Dis-je malicieusement.

- Voudrais-tu le rendre jaloux ? Questionne t-il en commençant ça marche.

- C'est tentant. Dis-je en souriant.

- Eh bien je suis désolé de t'apprendre, que ça ne marchera pas. Dit-il sûre de lui.

- Je suis Santana Lopez, et je dis que ça va marcher, donc, ça marchera. Assure-je.

A peine sommes nous arrivé, que Finn ouvrait de grand yeux. Cependant, il ne dit rien et se concentra sur ce qu'il fessait avant qu'on arrive ce défendre des attaques des petits monstres essayant de le couler lui et Sam. Blaine est plus tranquille à discuter avec Cay'. D'ailleurs quand mon petit blond voit que je me trouve dans les bras de Puck, il accourt en souriant près de nous.

- Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande t-il les yeux brillant en se postant devant nous les bras croiser.

- Je me promène sans me fatiguer. Dis-je en lui souriant en retour.

- Tu viens montrer à Cam' ? Questionne t-il en courant en direction de la piscine.

Puck avance jusque la piscine, je suis étonnée qu'il ne faiblisse pas dans sa porter d'ailleurs, parce que il faut l'admettre être enceinte de trois enfants fait prendre du poids. Beaucoup. Quand on arrive à la hauteur de mon fils. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, que je me retrouve dans l'eau. Je soupçonne d'abord Puck, mais en sortant la tête de l'eau, je peux remarquer qu'il est aussi surprit que moi.

- Oh mon Dieu, Finn tu as vu ça ? S'exclame Blaine en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Le chien courir et sauter sur le dos de Puck, et après voir Santana et Puck dans l'eau ? Demande t-il ahuri.

- Oui. Acquise le brun avant d'exploser de rire.

- Vous rigolez pas vrai, ce n'est pas un chien qui m'a pousser quand même ? Demande Puck.

- Si, c'est d'ailleurs dégradant pour toi Puck. Dit Blaine en souriant

- Je savais que de prendre ce chien était une mauvaise idée. Soupire-je en souriant.

Il eu un raclement de gorge général avant que nous ne partions tous dans un fou rire. Après être sortie mettre un bikini, sous les menaces de Puck disant que si je ne me dépêchai pas il me mettait en sous-vêtement dans l'eau. Parce qu'au départ je ne voulais pas me montrer devant eux, me trouvant trop grosse, il a quand même réussi à me rassurer en disant qu'ils étaient tous gay. Ce à quoi a Sam a répondu de ne pas ce souvenir être avec un garçon mais être marier avec la plus belle femme du monde. Ce qui m'a fais partir dans un débat avec le blond, débat qui a durer une bonne demi heure. Ce qui nous amène à maintenant, tous même Blaine dans la piscine.

- Je suis fatiguer, Puck je peux venir sur ton dos ? Demande-je en le regardant malicieusement.

- Si ça te permet de rester un peu plus longtemps parmi nous alors oui. Dit-il en m'offrant son dos, je vois Finn crisper sa mâchoire.

Au bout de dix minutes Finn prêtant avoir froid et sort de la piscine, j'ai des remords, sur même pas du mois, je trouve avoir eu beaucoup de remords. D'abord avec Rachel et maintenant avec Finn. Vivement que j'accouche et que je redevienne comme avant. Je sors moi aussi une quinzaine de minutes après lui, je vais directement m'asseoir près de lui. Je lui souri amicalement et il me rend mon sourire, vraiment je me réjoui d'être débarrassé de ces fichus hormones.

- Alors comme ça, tu es jaloux d'une femme marier avec une femme alors que tu sors avec un homme, c'est subtile comme situation, tu ne trouves pas ? Demande-je en mettant mes lunettes de soleil qui se trouvait sur la table entre les transat.

- Euh... Ben... Je... C'est bête. Dit-il en rougissant.

- Tu n'es pas réputer pour faire des choses intelligente aussi. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

- C'est gentil de me le rappeler. Répond t-il.

Je voulu répondre quand je senti un liquide couler d'entre mes jambes, ce qu'il remarqua vraiment vite, trop vite. Seulement, j'étais paralyser je ne savais plus quoi faire, plus quoi ire j'étais dans une torpeur puissante. Je ne contrôlais pas la situation et c'était déroutant, et Quinn n'était pas la.

- Je pense que les bébés, ont un peu trop appuyer sur ta vessie. Dit-il en rougissant, ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Finn j'ai perdu les eaux. Dis-je en paniquant.

- Mais je croyais qu'il te restait deux semaines. Dit-il pas claire.

- Mais il me reste deux semaines. Crie-je en laissant place au stresse et en me mettant tant bien que mal debout. Il faut Quinn, vite téléphone lui.

Après m'avoir entendu crier, Puck était sortit et quand il eu comprit il me porta comme tout à l'heure et ordonna à Finn d'ouvrir les portes et la voiture, qu'on allait directement à l'hôpital. Cam' et Cay' sont sortit affolé et ont essayer de nous rattraper Cay' en pleurant et Cam' en criant. Blaine et Sam les avaient attraper pour les calmer et après je me suis retrouver dans la voiture de Puck a souffrir le martyre. A peine sommes nous arriver à l'hôpital que Quinn était déjà là paniquer, quand elle m'a vue elle s'est précipiter sur moi. Après six heures dans la salle d'accouchement, nous avions enfin nos trois bébés dans les bras. Camilla la première venue, Caiden en deuxième et Cayetano en dernier. Quand Camelia et Caylen sont entrer dans la chambre et qu'ils ont vu les bébés, leur yeux se sont émerveillés et ils se sont coller à la vitre pour mieux les observer.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air fatiguer ? Demande-je à Quinn en me regardant dans un mini miroir.

- Comme une femme qui vient d'accoucher de trois enfants, pourquoi ? Demande t-elle en souriant et en venant s'asseoir sur le lit avec moi.

- Oh je dois être horrible, les parrains et les marraines attendront demain pour venir voir les bébés. Dis-je en grimaçant.

- Oh ça, ça m'étonnerais. Si tu ne laisses pas entrer Kurt et Rachel au moins cinq minutes aujourd'hui ils défonceront la porte pour voir leur filleuls. Les autres attendront peut-être jusque demain, mais pas eux deux. Ils voulaient déjà prendre la place des infirmières pour t'aider. Dit-elle en riant.

- Bon très bien, fais les entrer. Dis-je en soupirant.

Elle se lève, m'embrasse amoureusement. Et s'en va chercher tout le monde. Je regarde attendrie les cinq petits tête qui aujourd'hui font ma fierté et je ne peux empêcher un sourire attendri de se former. Cay' et Cam' ont porter chacun à leur tour leurs frères et sœur, Quinn et moi les aidant bien sur. Caiden et Cayetano ont les même cheveux que moi alors que Camille a les cheveux d'un blond flamboyant. Rachel et Kurt sont les premiers a rentrer dans la chambre, il se dirige directement près de la pièce vitrer.

- Vous voulez...

- Oui. S'exclame Kurt sans laisser à Quinn le temps de terminer sa phrase.

- Si on peut. Dit plus timidement Rachel.

- Bien sur. Dit-elle en souriant et en pénétrant dans la pièce vitré.

- Non mais ne vous en faite pas je n'ai pas trop souffert, merci de vous en inquiéter. Souffle-je en croissant les bras sur ma poitrine.

J'ai l'impression que ma phrase n'a servi à rien puisqu'ils sont tous en train d'attendre avec impatience que Quinn leur tente les bébés. Elle commence par donner Cayetano à Rachel, qui depuis qu'elle a dans les bras ne bouge plus et ne respire pas non plus, je pense. Kurt, lui s'amuse à visiter la chambre avec Caiden et lui parle de tout les vêtements chic qu'il lui a pris. Finn a les larmes aux yeux en portant Camilla. Il ose à peine la toucher de peur de lui faire du mal, et je vois que Puck est heureux de le voir comme ça.

- Vous n'avez pas réfléchis pour les prénom n'est-ce pas ? Demande Blaine.

- On a pris les prénoms qu'ont aimaient le plus, pourquoi ? Interroge Quinn.

- Parce qu'il y a Cam', Cay', Cam', Cai', Cay'. Très efficace quand vous allez les appelez. Explique t-il en riant.

Ah oui... Nous n'avions pas penser à ça. Quinn me regarde en souriant. Soudain, la solution parfaite s'offre à moi. Et un sourire illumine mon visage.

- Tu ne comptes pas changer de prénoms pas vrai ? Demande incertain Puck.

- De toute façon, il n'en est pas question. Ajoute précipitamment Quinn, ne voulant pas me laisser espérer.

- Je ne comptais pas changer les prénoms. Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Tant mieux Dit-elle en soupirant heureuse.

- Mais regarde les choses du bon coté, quand on aura soif, on aura cas crier Cay' à boire et on aura trois boissons et quand on aura faim, Cam' à manger et on aura deux trucs à se mettre sous la dent. Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu ne pense pas réellement te servir de mon filleul pour ça ? Parce que je lui apprendrais qu'il a des droits. Il n'est pas esclave, nous sommes dans un pays libre... Commence à monologuer Rachel.

Qu'ai-je fais ? Il fallait que je dise ça devant Rachel Berry, et même si ma réponse à fait rire tout le monde, je la regrette amèrement, heureusement Cam' junior semble avoir mon caractère et ordonne avec ses pleurs à Rachel de se taire. Cayetano lui semble absorber pour tout son charabia, c'est flippant d'ailleurs, parce que je suis sûre que le nain s'en ai rendue compte. Maintenant, elle va demander pour venir tout les jours l'endormir j'en suis sûre.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il aime bien la voix de Rach'. Intervint Britt.

- Elle ne viendra pas l'endormir ! Dis-je horrifier.

Tout le monde me regarde surpris ? Sauf Quinn, qui semble être rassurer par mon intervention. Elle doit avoir penser à la même chose.

* * *

Voilà, enfin la présence des bébés ^^ J'étais obliger de les faire venir dans le chapitre 18. Obliger vraiment ? Non, mais le chiffre 18 est sensationnelle, du coup il allait de sois que leurs enfants viennent à cette " date " ^^ Tu ne serais pas un peu superficielle par pure hasard ? Un peu si. Ma foi, ils sont enfin là, j'ai du me retenir pour ne pas les faire venir trop tôt, mais maintenant ils sont là ! Bon cessons cette joie, eh bien j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu :) En tout cas, moi je l'aime beaucoup ^^

Bonne journée ou peut-être bonne soirée ? :)


	19. C'est moi ton petit frère chéri ?

Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être soirée :) J'ai mis du temps à publier parce qu'il fallait que j'écrive un chapitre sur le faberry, le prologue d'une autre histoire qui tourne autour du Quinntana et ce chapitre, autant dire qu'en deux jours c'est dur d'ailleurs je n'y suis pas arriver... ^^

Totoche77: Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ;) Oui, les enfants sont enfin là ^^ Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir parler de l'accouchement, je pensais que ça ne plairait pas... Un des meilleurs, ? Je rougis, c'est super gentil merci pour la review et pour le bravo :) Il est normal que je développe la relation Puck/Santana tu me laisse toujours de gentille review, alors si ça peut te faire plaisir je suis heureuse de le faire ;)

coverirls06: Coucou, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, merci pour ta review ;)

QuinnTana4everL: Je peux comprendre que tu ailles toujours du mal avec le Pinn, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même ^^ Les enfants te plaisent ? Génial, j'avais vraiment envie qu'ils plaisent autant que Caylen et Camelia :) Trop de Rachel, tue Rachel... Enfin, pas tuer au sens propre :) 18 est mon chiffre porte bonheur ;) Merci pour ta review ;)

a78: C'est moi qui te remercie de me laisser une review ;) J'aime bien rester dans le personnage de Santana pour certaine chose, alors rende jaloux Finn est presque naturel :) Effectivement, ça pourrait devenir intéressant ^^

willowpotetose (j'espère ne pas avoir fais de faute, sinon désolé...): Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'aime aussi beaucoup Cayetano ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

LadyKastaG: Rachel est tout de même une bonne personne, alors il est normal qu'elle soit marraine, je trouve, et je suis contente que ça te plaise :) Oui, les prénoms pour les bébés sont... Peu ordinaire, mais c'est ce que je voulais, un prénom commençant par C et qu'on entende pas souvent voir... Jamais ^^ Pari, réussi ;) Alors il y a une chance qu'on aile la suite en Octobre ? Si oui, j'attends ce mois avec une impatience gigantesque ^^

On se retrouve en bas ? Bonne lecture :)

* * *

J'entends ds rires provenir de la chambre à coté, celle de Cayetano. Il ne rie pas tout seul quand même ? Je tâte le lit pour voir si Quinn est toujours là. Non. Très bien, elle doit être partie le chercher ou le rendormir, ça dépend de l'heure qu'il est. J'ouvre les yeux, le réveil indique huit heure vingt-quatre. Elle est partie le chercher. Elle va sans doute me laisser dormir, et descendre avec. A peine arrive t-elle en bas que je distincte aisément le bruit de la porte de Caylen et Camelia s'ouvrir. Le premier réflexe est de venir dans la chambre. Enfin, c'était. Maintenant, ils se réveillent et attende avec impatience qu'un des bébés se réveillent. Ensuite, quand moi ou Quinn sommes en bas avec, ils s'arrivent le sourire aux lèvres et viennent faire un câlin au bébé. Je me lève et veux descendre, mais les pleures de Camilla me rappelle à l'ordre, je vais le plus vite possible à sa chambre avant qu'elle ne réveille Caiden qui à le sommeil atrocement léger. Trop tard. Il est réveiller.

- Mon cœur, tu viens chercher Cai' ? Crie-je avant d'entrer dans leur chambre.

- J'arrive, je met Cay' dans son berceau. Me répond t-elle.

- Et nous on le surveille. Semble bon d'ajouter Caylen.

Je souris à sa réplique. Ils sont adorables quand ils sont avec les triplés. Bien sur ça ne fait que quatre mois qu'ils sont là, alors au début on est toujours excités d'avoir un frère ou une sieur, alors quand on en a trois d'un coup. Ils ne doivent plus se sentir. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre, je vais tout de suite près de Cam', elle est vraiment capricieuse pour seulement quatre mois, je me demande ce que ça va être plus tard. Quinn rentre et va près de Cai' qui une fois m'avoir entendu rentrer a arrêter de pleurer.

- Elle sait se faire comprendre pour son âge ta sœur, je me demande de qui elle peut bien tenir ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis Cai' ? Questionna t-elle en fessant semblant d'entendre une réponse. De maman S, non c'est un ange maman S. Elle ne pleurerait pas ou râlerait pour se faire comprendre. Continue t-elle en me souriant.

- Je ne râle pas pour me faire comprendre. D'ailleurs, notre fille non plus. Elle a juste... Faim. Oui, elle a faim, elle n'a plus rien manger depuis cinq heures, tout de même. Répondis-je de mauvaise foi.

- Bien sur, mon ange. Me répond t-elle en venant m'embrasser.

Elle descend et je la suis. Quand on arrive en on peut entendre Cayetano rire aux éclats, ce que ce bébé peut-être de bonne humeur. Aussi à huit heure du matin, qu'à quatre du matin quand il réclame son biberon. Et ce qu'il peut-être patient, une vrai crème.

- Regarde maman S, bébé Cay' il rie à ma blague. S'exclame heureux Caylen.

- Je peux donner le biberon de bébé Cai' ? Demande enthousiaste Camelia.

- Si maman Q t'aide, tu sais bien que oui. Lui répondis-je ne souriant.

- Oh s'il te plaît maman Q, je peux donner à boire à mon petit frère chéri ? Demande t-elle les yeux brillant.

- Bien sur mon mini ange. Lui répond t-elle en souriant.

Caylen regarde d'un œil sa grande sœur, il à l'air de ne pas être satisfait de quelque chose mais quoi ? Quinn va préparer trois biberon et en fait chauffer deux, Cayetano saura attendre encore dix minutes, il n'est vraiment pas difficile. Caylen semble beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée de faire rire mini Cay'. Il semble même ailleurs. Quand les biberons sont chauds, Quinn me l'apporte et Camilla prend tout son temps pour le boire. Tandis que Cai' fait des sourires à Cam' avant de commencer à boire. Au bout de deux minutes à leur donner à boire. Caylen vient se mettre devant Camelia le regard triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cay' ? S'empresse de demander Cam'.

Il semble hésiter à dire ce qui le tracasse. Quinn veut le prendre dans ses bras mais il ne répond pas et regarde Caiden et puis Cam', des petites larmes se forment à ses yeux.

- C'est vrai que c'est Caiden ton petit frère chéri ? Je croyais que c'était moi ton petit frère chéri. Comme toi, tu es ma grande sœur chérie. Dit-il tristement en versant une larme.

- Oh Cay', toi tu es mon petit frère d'amour, que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Le rassure t-elle en souriant, instantanément il sourit heureux.

- C'est vrai !? Moi aussi je t'aime Cam', tu es la meilleure grande sœur. Reprend t-il joyeusement.

Quinn et moi ont sourit attendrie devant ce spectacle malgré qu'ils ne soient plus tout les deux, ils restent fidèles à leur caractère. Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi fière que je le suis avec ces cinq petites crapule. Et Quinn semble penser la même chose.

- Maintenant bébé Cam' va aller dans son berceau et bébé Cay' va venir boire. Dis-je en parlant à ma deuxième filles.

- Et toi bébé Cai' tu as finis de boire ? Demande Caylen en voyant le biberon vide.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Demande interrogatrice Camelia.

Caylen commence à sourire d'un sourire gigantesque. Il va près de Quinn et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle rie doucement avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de lui dire oui d'un signe de tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande curieusement Camelia.

- Maman Q, va me donner à boire dans ses bras. Dit-il en souriant heureux.

- Mon petit poussin qui retombe en enfance ? Questionne-je en souriant alors qu'il rougit.

- Mais non maman S, je veux juste montrer l'exemple ! Se défend t-il en souriant gêner.

- Je trouve qu'il se débrouille bien pour leur âge. Dis perdue Camelia, avant de comprendre. Cay' veux pas qu'on lui dise que c'est un bébé ? Me demande t-elle à voix quand je reviens m'asseoir avec Cayetano.

- C'est ça ma puce, tu as tout compris. Lui explique-je.

Elle souri fière d'elle. Quinn donne à boire à Caylen qui est aussi heureux que le jour de son anniversaire. Il est presque en train de faire des bonds de joie sur Quinn. Il prend tout son temps de boire, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la dernière fois, mais après tout à cinq ans, on est toujours un enfant. Dés qu'il a finit il va près de Caiden et Camilla et commence à faire des singeries pour les faire rire. Ce qui marche. Cam' prend un peu Cayetano dans ses bras et lui fais des câlins et des bisous, chose que mini Cay' semble beaucoup apprécier.

- Je me réjoui qu'il marche. Avoue-je à Quinn qui était venue s'installer près de moi après que Caylen soit partit faire le clown.

- Oui, moi aussi. Me répond t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

- On passera un week-end ensemble, je veux dire un entier, pas comme la semaine passer ou on a, à peine fait cent kilomètres qu'on revenait déjà en arrière pour aller rechercher les enfants. Demande-je timidement.

- Oui, mon ange. On le passera ce week-end toi et moi, peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais on le passera. Me promis t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

J'ai vraiment de quoi être heureuse avec une femme et des enfants comme ça.

- Pas devant les bébés, ils sont trop jeunes pour voir ça ! Dit autoritairement Caylen en venant nous écarter.

- Oui, Cay' a raison. Il ne faut pas leur montrer ça, il faut attendre qu'ils soient grand comme nous. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils s'embrassent ou embrasse les autres sur la bouche ? Demande dramatiquement Camelia.

- Il faut apprendre à vous cachez un peu. Ajoute Cay' avec sagesse.

- Et puis à protéger les esprits pure. Rajoute Cam' en souriant.

- Génial, voilà qu'il tienne de toi et ton abstinence du lycée. Souffle-je en râlant.

- Merci de me le rappeler. Dit-elle sarcastique.

- Ne te tracasse pas au moins, tu n'as pas coucher avec Finn. Avec le nain, mais pas Finn. Dis-je en soupirant.

- Mais le plus important avec toi. Reprend t-elle en posant vite ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Caylen et Camelia commencent à rouspéter, ils viennent en courant se jeter et alors Tintin, Jacob, Jake qui jusqu'à présent était rester dans son panier est venu en courant et en aboyant se jeter sur nous. En aboyant, il fit sursauter Camilla et Caiden et tout deux se mirent à pleurer alors que Cayetano commence à rire à en pleurer, provoquant l'hilarité de Cam' et Cay'.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre, tout léger ^^ Je ne sais pas quand je publierais encore une suite à cette histoire, il y aura bien sur encore des suites mais peut-être pas tout de suite, puisque j'ai créer une fiction " Ne faut-il pas essayer, avant d'abandonner " à suite consécutive encore sur le Quinntana, et je trouve qu'il y a plus d'ambition pour l'autre fic.. Désolé... Eh bien bonne journée ou peut-être bonne soirée ^^


End file.
